Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED of New Zeon
by Patriot-112
Summary: Two fleets each from the Earth Federation and the recently established New Zeon Republic, have, by a freak accident, been sent to the Cosmic Era before hostilities erupted. Now ZAFT and the EAF not only have each other to worry about. Fem-Kira, first time used this! M for Language
1. Prologue

**Patriot-112: Hey everyone! Yes, I know another new fic, but this time a crossover between two of the best MS Gundam Eras: Universal Century and the Cosmic era! Of course, this will mainly focus more in the Cosmic Era. And with me today are my good friends and fellow Gundam Otakus!**

**117Jorn: WAZZZA!**

**DragonKnightRyu: UNLEASH THE GUNDAMS!**

**Takeshi Yamato: IKU ZE! :D**

**Ron the True Fan: (Rolls up in a Merkava MBT) Hoi-oh, everyone.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**New World & A New Beginning**

* * *

**UC 0079, December 31st**

**A Baoa Qu**

**…Near the end of the One Year War**

* * *

Explosions erupted, as the ships and mobile suits of the Earth Federation and the, clearly defeated, Principality of Zeon, traded blows with one another. The entire area around the vicinity of the last Zeon Stronghold was a like major expensive fireworks show.

A Zeon MS-06II Zaku II traded blows with an RGM-79 GM with it's heat tomahawk, which the Federation mobile suit blocked with it's shield before retaliating with it's beam saber and swiped at the Zaku, hitting the torso, which sliced the machine in half before it exploded. The same thing happened with all other combatants in the area, with a Zeon MS gaining a victory while a Federation MS gained a victory.

Needless to say, it was a stalemate.

While this was going on a small Zeon fleet of one _Zanzibar Kai_-class Mobile Carrier, and 7 _Musai_-class Late Production Types light cruisers, all colored in the tan colored paint scheme of the Zeon Marines, were not engaging in the battle. In fact, they were moving away from it.

On the bridge of the Zanzibar Kai-class, the Lili Marleen, a woman sat in the Commander's seat, with dark olive green shoulder blade length hair, dark eyes wearing a red Zeon Commander's uniform, with a trench coat worn over it. Said woman's face was currently in a scowl as she gripped the armrest of her chair in a vice like grip.

_'I can't believe this… first the gassind at Side 2, then that bastard Gihren turned Mahal into that damn Colony Laser, and now that son of a bitch who set me up put all the blame of that massacre on me and fled to Axis!_' she raved in her mind, as every thought made her hate the very nation she swore to protect more by the minute.

Standing next to her chair was a man with a sleeveless version of the Zeon military uniform, with short silver hair tucked under his cap, and black eyes standing at an imposing 6'3, with a very muscular build. Captain Detlof Kossel looked at Cima with an understanding look, knowing that the entire crew of the Cima Fleet felt the same way. "I know how you feel, ma'am," he said. "But right now we gotta focus on getting out of A Baoa Qu airspace before the Feddies spot us."

Cima sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment, as if to try to put aside her enraged thoughts against the Principality before she opened them, recomposing herself. "You're right," she said. "Though we don't have many options… we return to Side 3, we will likely be held accountable as the War Criminals of the gassing during the one week battle, if - or rather when the Feddies take Grenada, we'd be tried and executed." She then narrowed her eyes. "And we can't make it to Axis like this - and even if we could, I'll be damned before I go crawling back to that spineless asshole."

The Captain sighed but nodded, knowing where she was coming from. However before he could speak, one of the Operators spoke up. "Ma'am, we have a ship approaching our starboard bow!" he said. "IFF reads it as a _Gagalu_-class of the Takeo Fleet."

Cima's eyes blinked at that. "The Takeo Fleet?" she said, and turned to the Communications officer. "Contact that ship!"

The Officer nodded and a few minutes later a face appeared on the viewscreen, which was a man about the same age as Cima, and appeared to be as tall as Detlof, with brown hair, and green eyes.

"_Commander Garahau, this is Captain Victor Xavier of the _Persephone_. I've been sent by Commander Sutura Takeo to lead you to our rendezvous point,_" the Zeon officer said, much to the surprise and confusion of the bridge crew and Cima.

"E-excuse me?" she asked sounding stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"_Vice Admiral Takeo realized that A Baoa Qu is a lost cause at this point_," Captain Xavier said, "_She's recalled her fleet, and is pulling out of the battlespace with the Artemis Fleet._" The captain then smirked a bit. "_Then she saw your ships were evacuating as well, and decided to let you join us to our Rendezvous Point_."

Cima's eyes widen in shock at that, which was shared by her crew.

"B-But… surely she would've heard what happened at…" she said but Xavier cut her off.

"_It's best if you heard from the Admiral herself, Commander_," he said. "_She'll explain her reasons better than I can. Just follow us, and we'll take you there. Don't fall behind_," and with that, the Captain cut the transmission and the screen went blank.

Cima and the rest of the bridge crew of the Lili Marleen looked on in shock and surprise at what had just happened, and were in silence until Detlof spoke. "Your… orders, Ma'am?" he asked.

The commander of the fleet was silent for a few moments, before she turned to look at her XO, her face in a serious frown.

"Inform the rest of the fleet… we're following the _Persephone_ and rendezvous with the Takeo and Artemis Fleets," she said, her tone telling Detlof she did not want to hear ANY argument and just do it.

Said XO blinked before turning to the helmsman. "Helm, come about! Follow that _Gagalu_! Comm, inform the rest of the fleet! We're rendezvousing with the Takeo and Artemis Fleets! Move it!" he barked, and the bridge crew went into a frenzy as they carried out the order.

Detlof then turned to Cima, whose face was calm and barely showed any emotion. But he could see in her eyes that the Zeon Marine Commander was curious of why one of Zeon's most decorated officers wanted them, the Cima Fleet, to join them.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

**Outside Principality & Federation Territory**

* * *

It had been a while since the Cima fleet fled A Baoa Qu, and followed the _Persephone_ to the rendezvous point they spoke of. They journey was in silence for most of the time, no forms of communications since they did not want to risk the Federation finding their position and attempt to finish them off.

However, the fleet of ships eventually came across an odd sight that the small Gagalu-class ship had lead them to, which Cima and the Captain looked at with surprised glances. "A Bernal Sphere-type?" Cima spoke out loud. "Haven't seen one of those since forever…" And she was right, as before them was what appeared to be an old Bernal Sphere Island-1 Colony in the distance, one of the first types of colonies constructed before most colonies began using Island-3 O'Neill Cylinder Type colonies, mostly because they were capable of holding more people. Because of that, many Bernal Sphere colonies were abandoned or just never completed, with only a handful still being used to this day.

"I heard those things were older than the Stanford Torus Island-2's," said Detlof. "But what's this one doing all the way out here?"

Cima had the same thoughts as she looked at the colony in front of them. She could also see multiple lights that signified ships near the Bernal Sphere, as they took formations around the colony.

"I'm not sure Detlof…" she said. "But I get the feeling Vice Admiral Takeo and Admiral Artemis are gonna give us the answers soon."

"Ma'am, we're receiving a message from Vice Admiral Takeo's Flagship...it's the _Midolo_." the communications officer said in surprise, causing both Cima and Detlof to blink.

"The _Midolo_? I thought she was still under construction back on Granada," the XO said in shock while Cima's eyes widened a bit.

"She was…" the Marine MS pilot said, clearly surprised that the third of the _Dolos_-class was here, and under the command of Vice Admiral Takeo.

"Patch it through," the captain said, and the Communications officer nodded as he carried out the orders. A few moments later, the front screen showed the image of the bridge of the Midolo, with all of the bridge crew at their stations. However sitting on the command chair was a woman who appeared to be in her 40's, yet at the same time appearing as though she hadn't aged away from her 20's with shoulder length red hair and bright emerald green eyes, wearing the black and dark green trimmed version of the Zeon naval uniform complete with the rank pins and insignias of a Vice Admiral of the Zeon Navy.

"_Commander Garahau_," The female Vice Admiral said with a nod of acknowledgement and a small smile. "_Glad to see you and your Marines got here in one piece_."

Cima, as well as everyone else onboard the bridge of the Lili Marleen stood at attention and saluted the Admiral. "Admiral Takeo, ma'am!" she said. "It's an honor to meet you, thank you for letting us join you."

Vice Admiral Sutura Takeo smiled as nodded. "At ease, and it's alright, Commander," she said. _"Unlike some people I can think of, we don't leave comrades alone to fend for themselves."_

Cima, although stunned, couldn't but feel grateful. "T-Thank you Admiral. No offense, but, I have to ask, why did you send the _Persephone_ to lead us here? I thought, giving my public reputation, that you wouldn't..."

_"Take you in?" _she said. "_Nasha Artemis and I knew you were set up at Side 2_." Cima's eyes - as well as the eyes of the others on the bridge - widened as Sutura continued. "_We discovered what Gihren had planned at the last moment before you began the operation. When we failed to warn your forces in time, we tried to gather evidence to prove your innocence, but unfortunately that bastard Gihren covered his tracks well."_ Sutura paused for a moment so she could sigh before she continued. "_Anyways, even though we could adequately prove your innocence, we tried to find something we could use against Gihren to help you out… unfortunately the war took a turn for the worse as we all know, and we had bigger things to worry about - namely when Gihren turned Mahal colony into their new Colony Laser. We couldn't stop him, but we managed to get the people of Mahal to be sent here to Laputa Colony at the very least, including the families of your men."_

Many of the Bridge crew gave out sighs of relief at that news, including Cima as well, knowing that her people, her REAL people, were safe and are living in a new home.

"Thank you, Admiral…" she said, clearly relieved, but then became curious. "Where and when exactly did you find the Laputa Colony? Bernal Sphere types are a rare sight."

Sutura smirked at that. "_Family Inheritance_," she said. "_Laputa Colony was built by one of the earlier colony construction corporations, and Laputa was completed originally part of Side 3. But when CMC put a focus on Closed-type Island-3's, so did they, and Laputa was left half-finished… then my family came along, and we finished the construction. When the Republic was formed back in 0058, Laputa became a fort for the Colony Republican Guard, and later on for the Zeon Elite Force. Though most of Side 3 didn't know Laputa really even existed, which made this a perfect Redoubt incase the homeland fell. It's been the home port for both mine and Nasha's fleets and our families ever since then, and it's also been a refuge for supporters of the Deikun family after Gihren began his purges."_

Cima was astounded by this. She had no idea that there was a secret colony hidden right under Gihren's nose and he didn't even know about it.

"_And now… it has become a home to your fleet, as well_," Sutura said as she smiled. "_Welcome to Laputa, _Rear Admiral_ Garahau_."

Cima blinked at that. "Excuse me?" she said, and Sutura chuckled.

"_Since we're technically no longer under Principality control, we're basically a new nation,_" she said. "_By the time the war is over, the Principality will likely be dissolved and replaced by a Republic the Federation can have under their thumb. So obviously we need more officers who know not to make the same mistakes the Zabi family made. Which is why, as of now, I am promoting you to Rear Admiral, of the New Zeon Republic Fleet_."

The whole bridge was shocked by this, most of all Cima, as her mind was wrapping around the thought that she was just promoted to Rear Admiral. She, shakily, saluted Sutura, as a smile formed on her lips

"T-Thank you, Ma'am!" she said, and Sutura nodded.

"_Consider it an apology for not stopping Gihren sooner_," she said, before the alarms started going off.

"What's going on!?" Cima demanded.

"Shit! Ma'am, we have a large fleet of Feddie ships coming up from behind! Scanners indicate at least 85 ships total!" said the CIC officer.

Cima cursed as she looked at the video screen. "It looks like we brought you more trouble, Admiral," she said. "The Feddies followed us here."

Sutura shook her head. "_No, it's not your fault_," she said. "_We assumed the Federation would find this place… we just hoped it would've been later, or after we've moved the colony somewhere further from the Earth Sphere. Get your fleet in formation with ours, and we'll work out a battle plan._" Cima nodded and turned to the Helmsman. "_Helm! You heard her, take us in and take position among the other ships! Comm, advise the other ships to do the same!_" she ordered, and the fleet began to move into formation with the other ships.

* * *

**Federation Fleet**

**_Pegasus_-Class Flight II, _Blanc Rival_**

* * *

"Zeon forces ahead ma'am! Large enemy fleet is in orbit around the Bernal Sphere-type colony," said one of the operators sitting on the overhead operator station. "The eight additional vessels are moving to join the rest of the fleet."

Sitting in the Captain's chair below the operators was a woman in her thirties with long brown hair which was tied in a loose ponytail over her right shoulder, and dark blue eyes wearing the standard federation Captain's uniform. The woman sighed as she straightened up in her chair "Looks like following them paid off," she said. "Alright, Reiko, send a message to _Grey Phantom_, we're preparing to engage the Zeon Fleet. The 4th and 9th Fleets will arrange in standard battle formation, and begin launching Mobile Suits."

"Roger that, Captain!" said the Communications officer, a woman with long dirty blond hair tied up in two short ponytails and greyish blue eyes wearing the blue federation uniform, as she began sending the message.

Trisha Hohenheim then looked out at the large Zeon fleet in front of them. More specifically on the ship she recognized as a _Dolos_-class Super Heavy Carrier. However, this one was more modified as it appeared to be more maneuverable, less cumbersome, and launching Mobile Suits of different models out of it's catapults much faster than the two other ships that were destroyed not that long ago. Her eyes narrowed a bit. They may have the Zeon slightly outnumbered by 12 ships, but the Zeon have them outnumbered by 30 mobile suits.

Needless to say, it was a pretty much even fight.

Of course, she and the Commander of the 4th Fleet, one Leon Trumpner, were under orders from the Assembly to at least try to negotiate a surrender. However, she knew the chance of the Zeon surrendering was VERY slim. It had only been a few hours when they heard word of the Principality's surrender on the moon base of Granada, and they were sure the fleet and colony in front of them didn't know about it.

She sighed, knowing the majority of the Brass is made up of complete utter idiots. Heck, the Admirals in charge of her fleet and Leon's were attending that damn sham of a surrender ceremony, while she and her compatriot were given de facto command until they returned.

"Hail the flagship of the enemy fleet," Trisha said to Reiko. "Let's see if we can pull this off without any violence, even though its unlikely."

Reiko nodded. "Yes, Ma'am - huh?" she said as she blinked, looking at her terminal. "Ma'am… the lead Zeon ship is hailing us, its on an open channel directed at us."

Trisha blinked in surprise, but nodded "Patch it through," she said. Reiko nodded as she did so, and appearing on the front view screen of the _Blanc Rival_ appeared the image of a woman in a Zeon Vice Admiral uniform. Trisha went through a mental list, and realized the person before her was none other than the famous Zeon Vice Admiral Sutura Takeo, one of the top Admirals of the Zeon Navy, second only to the Zabi Family commanders. She was also one of the few Women admirals in Zeon.

"_Federation Fleet, this is Vice Admiral Sutura Takeo onboard the _Midolo," the woman said, confirming Trisha's suspicions. "_We ask for you to leave this airspace, as it no longer belongs to the Principality of Zeon, nor shall it belong to the Federal Forces_."

That made the entire bridge crew, as well as the entire Federation fleet to blink in surprise.

"_W__e do not wish to fight you, so we ask that you return to your territory in peace. But, if you do attack us, we shall not hesitate to respond in kind."_

Once the shock wore off, Trisha glanced at Reiko, who nodded as she activated the Comm on their end. "This is Captain Trisha Hohenheim, of the Federation Carrier Blanc Rival," she spoke. "Acting Admiral to the 9th Federation Fleet. Excuse me for sounding confused, but… what do you mean you do not answer to the Principality?"

The image of Sutura smiled a bit._ "A pleasure to meet you Captain Hohenheim_," she said. "_As I said, we of the Laputa Colony no longer wish to serve the Principality or the Zabi Family. They have tainted the Spacenoid independence movement. We wish to follow the ideals set not by Degwin Sodo Zabi or his children, but rather those of Zeon Zum Deikun. We wish to start anew, as the New Republic of Zeon_."

Now that threw the entire bridge crew for a loop, as Trisha was gaping like a fish, with her expression shared with other members of the _Blanc Rival_ and the two Federation Fleets as a whole, seeing that this group of Zeon were moderates compared to the Hardline Hawks of the Zabi family, and their followers. She was brought out of her shock when her CIC officer shouted.

"CAPTAIN! One of the 4th's Pegasus-class ships is readying its weapons! It's the Ikaros!"

"WHAT?" Trisha shouted. "Captain Trumpner didn't give any orders, did he?"

"The Captain's as confused as you are, ma'am!" the CIC Operator said. "He's trying to contact the Ikaros, but it's ignoring all contact! The _Ikaros_ Captain is just saying he's not believing the Zeon's lies!"

Trisha gritted her teeth at that. "Stupid Earth-Born Elitist baka!" she shouted.

* * *

**On the _Midolo_**

* * *

On the bridge of the _Midolo_, since this was being broadcasted on an open channel, everyone in the Zeon fleet overheard what was happening in the Earth fleet. Sutura sighed for a moment. "Well, at least it's just one Earth Elites ship, and not the whole fleet," she said, before turning to the _Midolo's_ Comm Operator. "Send a message to the _Asarum_, tell them to fire their Mega Particle Cannons… but try to avoid absolutely destroying the ship."

The comm operator nodded as he sent out the orders. Moments later, one of the two _Gwazine_-class Battleships within their combined fleet moved out of formation, its Mega Particle Cannons charging and moving to take a shot at the Ikaros.

At the same time, said _Pegasus_-class was charging its own Mega Particle cannons as it attempted to fire at the _Asarum_.

Then as one, the two ships fired. The _Asarum_ and _Ikaros_ fired their respective Mega Particle Cannons at one another, each intending to take out the other quickly. However something happened that neither the Federation nor the Zeon expected. The two Mega Particle blasts headed towards their respective targets, however the blasts themselves were almost perfectly aligned with one another, and when the two blasts connected with one another, rather than simply passing through one another, the two beams collided in a massive wave of sparks and and energy which flew in all directions.

"What the fuck!?"

What the hell is going on!?"

"Is this some kind of chain reaction!?"

Theses were the multiple questions flooding through the comm waves, as Sutura stood up from her chair and watched. "What the hell…?" She whispered as she watched the spectacle that no one has ever seen before.

However, before any questions could be asked by either the Zeon or the Federation, suddenly a ball of light appeared at the center of this mess, which quickly began to expand larger and larger, growing in size at an astonishing rate. Before Sutura, or anyone could issue an order to move or anything, the light engulfed both the Zeon and Federation fleets, and the Laputa Colony, and for everyone engulfed, the world went blank.

* * *

**January 1st Cosmic Era 70**

**Between Lagrange Point 4 & 2**

* * *

"Are those idiots at Command actually TRYING to start a fucking war?!" Captain Ronald Pinkerton, of the Atlantic Federation's Federal Space Force, said as he tossed a clipboard that had a paper containing his orders at a bulkhead.

"Sir, our orders don't exactly state-"

"Read between the lines, Commander!" Ron shouted, "Those Blue Cosmos backed assholes are trying to start a war with the PLANTs!"

His XO, a woman from the Republic of East Asia, narrowed her eyes. "And you don't approve." She said.

"Genetic engineering doesn't make you NOT human," Ron said. "It doesn't turn you into another fucking species. The morons of Blue Cosmos don't realize this." As you have no doubt guessed, Ron was a moderate: he was not supportive of genetic engineering, but he could care less if it was used by others. It was their right and no one else's.

There was something else he was fond of saying: 'Coordinators are superior in almost every way but one. They haven't gotten rid of the fucking stupid gene. They enhanced THAT in plenty of people'. "I'm tempted to say 'fuck you' and open fire on the 2nd Fleet." He said, and his XO looked at him in surprise.

"Sir, they're our allies!" she said. "And-"

"Half the ships in that fleet are carrying nuclear weapons." Ron said, "And we BOTH know who they're being pointed at, Commander." Ron smoothed out his uniform as he got out of his chair. "You have the bridge, Commander," he said. "I'll be working on a way to contact and warn ZAFT in order to prevent a nuclear holocaust without deserting and betraying my country."

"Yes, s-" The Commander began, before a point of light appeared outside the _Nelson_-Class battleship's visual range, keeping Ron from leaving. "Der Terful?" He asked, speaking in German at first. "What the FUCK is that?"

The Commander looked at it as well, and shook her head "I don't know, Captain." She said.

"Turn us toward it," Ron ordered. "And put the ship at Condition One. Prep our Mobius MAs for combat. Do we have a location where that light came from?"

The sensor operator checked the map. "Given the distance and brightness of the light sir," he said, "I'd say it's originating from around the abandoned L4 Colonies, at max speed we should be able to arrive there in 10 to 12 hours."

"Then we have our heading," Ron announced. "Set course to L4 and let's see what's going on over there."

* * *

**Lagrange Point 4**

**_Lili Marleen_ bridge**

* * *

Cima groaned a bit, as consciousness finally returned to her "Shit… fuck…" she muttered as she tried to stand back up, "What the hell happened…?" She looked around, and saw she was still on the bridge of the Lili Marleen, and saw the rest of the crew of the bridge were also beginning to come around.

She placed a hand on her head as she tried to remember what the hell happened. The _Pegasus_-class and the _Asarum_ opened fire at the same time with their Mega Particle Beam cannons, causing some kind of chain reaction that resulted in a large ball of light that consumed them, the Federation Fleet, and the Colony. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the Feddie Fleet in front of them and looked outside the Bridge windows.

Outside, she could see the Zeon - or rather New Zeon fleet outside, most of the ships floating around almost lifeless, but a few were beginning to show signs of life as lights were flickering back on. She could also see the Laputa colony right behind them, still intact from the looks of things. And then she saw the Federation Fleet, a fair distance away from them, and apparently in a similar boat they were in: ships were drifting with only a few showing signs of movement and life.

She also saw all the Mobile suits of both sides that were launched were also floating around, but were quickly moving about.

She then turned to her Comm officer who was just waking up.

"Comm, contact the _Midolo_." she ordered and the officers, while still a bit dizzy, did what she said.

"Admiral Cima, what the hell was that light?" Detlof grunted out as he stood up from the ground.

"I have no idea," Cima said, shaking her head. "All I remember are the Mega Particle cannon blasts colliding and this happening." She then looked at him. "Get me a status report of the Lili Marleen, I need to know who's hurt and who's not, and whether or not our ship can still fight! And get status reports from our Musai's and see if they're alright!"

Detlof nodded as he moved to follow her orders. "Ma'am, I've got a line with the _Midolo_," the Comm Operator said. "Patching it through now." Vice Admiral Takeo's face appeared on the main monitor, clearly shaken up.

"_What in hell's name was THAT? I don't think that was supposed to happen_," she said, and Cima frowned a bit in confusion herself.

"I'm no expert in beam weapons, ma'am, but I believe you're right." said the Zeon Marine Commander turned Admiral. "I'm already checking on the rest of my fleet to see if anyone is alright or not."

Sutura nodded. "_I am already getting reports from the rest of the fleet, as well,_" she said. "_It doesn't appear we have any major casualties yet… but everyone is pretty confused."_

"And the colony?" Cima asked.

"Also getting similar reports," she said. "Just minor damage from the look of things. Do you have eyes on the Feddie fleet?"

"Yes Ma'am," Cima said. "It looks like they're in a similar situation as we are… orders?"

Sutura's eyes narrowed as she appeared to look out a window, and a few moments passed before she spoke again. "_Contact the _Blanc Rival_, and see if they need any assistance_," she said, shocking Cima.

"Admiral?" She asked. "Are you sure? They were just about to-"

"_That woman, Trisha, seemed like a competent one_," Sutura said. "_She was willing to negotiate with us… and we may need her help now more than ever_." She looked at the newly promoted Rear Admiral. "_Look at the stars, Cima_," she said. "_They're not the same as before, they're all out of place. And Laputa was a single Colony… tell me, where did that second colony come from?_"

Cima blinked as she looked out the window, and her eyes widened as a short distance away she could see a second space colony not to far from them! Similar in design to a Bernal Sphere, yet radically different from anything made in the Earth Sphere. There were also numerous asteroids around the colony as well, and unless her eyes were deceiving her, she made out what appeared to be additional similar colonies not too far away either. "What the…?" she said.

_"I'm just as confused you are, Cima_," Sutura said, as that's the only honest answer she was gonna give. "_But I think it's best we regroup, and contact the Federation Fleet. I'm already recalling all Mobile suits back to their ships."_

Cima was silent for a moment before nodding. "Understood..." she said, and her CIC officer spoke.

"Ma'am, something else is wrong," the man said, and Cima turned to him. "I'm not getting a lot of Minovsky Particle interference, there's barely even any static."

Cima was shocked as one thought entered her mind. 'What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the _Blanc Rival_**

* * *

On the _Blanc Rival_, Trisha had thankfully already awakened from whatever had happened, and was already shooting out orders to both Federation fleets to bring in some order. "Get word to all ships to get reorganized!" She barked, "I want any casualty reports now, and I want all mobile suit teams on standby! And get in contact with Christina's team and tell her to get to the _Ikaros_, and keep that idiot from firing at the Zeon again!"

Reiko did what she was told and gave out the orders as the two Federation Fleets got themselves reorganized. It was not long until she heard from Reiko.

"Captain, Christina's Team is reporting..." the Comm Coordinator said, until she paled. "T-The _Ikaros'_ bridge windows were blown out and the bridge crew were all vented out into space!"

Trisha sighed for a moment, closing her eyes. Though she didn't mourn the loss of that Earth Elite captain, she doubted the entire bridge crew was behind his decision, and now they suffered because of his idiocy. "Once all ships are accounted for, prep an engineer team to repair the Ikaros's bridge," she said. "We're going to need every ship we have."

"Ma'am, we're picking up another transmission from the Zeon Flagship," Reiko said. "They're… asking if we need any assistance?"

Trisha looked at Reiko with a raised eyebrow. "Come again?" she said.

"Admiral Takeo is asking if we need assistance," said Reiko, looking just as confused.

Trisha could only blink as she looked at the fleet, and gave a tired sigh. "Contact the Zeon and tell them… assistance accepted," she said. "Their ships may approach, and we will not open fire unless they fire first."

Reiko nodded as she began to send the message, and Trisha sighed as she sat back into her seat. 'This was suppose to be a simple mission,' she thought, 'Then this shit happens… what did I do to deserve this?'

* * *

**A few Hours Later**

* * *

Roughly four hours later, both the New Zeon and Federation fleets had managed to become reorganized, and both the commanders of the Federation and Zeon fleets agreed they needed to find out what the hell was going on, and agreed to - for the time being - a temporary truce between them until they can figure out their bearings. After discovering that the new colony they had discovered was apparently abandoned, both sides agreed to use this colony as neutral ground between them so they could discuss what to do next.

As both Zeon and Federation soldiers searched the colony for information or anyone who still lived there, the two acting admirals of the Federation and the leaders of New Zeon decided to meet with one another face to face to discuss the future of what should be done. Which was why Rear Admiral Cima was now standing with Vice Admiral Sutura, Admiral Nasha Artemis, General Aren Takeo, and the chosen Head of State for the Laputa Colony, Prime Minister Hector J. Monroe, now stood together in the docking bay, where they awaited the shuttle carrying the two Acting Admirals of the Federation Fleets to arrive along with the few guards they brought with them armed with ZMP-40 Submachine Guns, Zeon versions of the infamous MP-40 used by Germany in WWII.

Admiral Nasha Artemis was a woman who almost looked as though she were in her late twenties, but the look on her face spoke that she was older than she looked. She had black hair and brown highlights, her eyes a kind but fierce brown, and wore a black and brown Zeon admiral uniform.

General Aren Takeo, the husband to Vice Admiral Sutura Takeo, looked just as old as his wife, but stood an inch taller than her, and wore the dark green version of the Zeon Army uniform. He had short military crew cut black hair, and dark crimson colored eyes, and had a small scar running down the left side of his face.

And finally, Prime Minister Hector J. Monroe was a young man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties, and had short ear length blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a more civilian styled version of the Zeon uniform, colored white and gold.

"This is all getting weird to me," said Aren as he stood next to his wife. "Just a few hours ago it looked like we were about to blow each other apart, now…"

"We're working together to solve a common problem," said Nasha just as the shuttle came into view.

"Yeah…" Sutura said. "I suppose Life is never simple, is it?"

The shuttle entered the colony hangar, and it softly landed on the surface of the floor. A few moments passed before the door of the shuttle opened. The first to come out was a team of five Federation soldiers in Normal Suits, who were armed with Federation M72A1 bullpup assault rifles, who had them out but not raised.

A few moments passed before the first one to leave the shuttle was Trisha Hohenheim, however she was quickly followed by a man who appeared to be in his 30's and stood at 5'9 with short dirty blond hair, and his eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses, wearing a Federation Navy Jacket over his Federation uniform.

The two floated down toward the group of Zeon officers, the zero-g helping them land softly in front.

The two gave salutes to Sutura who returned it.

"Vice Admiral, I'd be lying if I said this didn't feel weird to us," Trisha said honestly.

Sutura, as well as the others, chuckled a bit lightly. "Believe me, Captain," she said, "the feeling is mutual, but all things considered let's just be thankful none of us are part of the more… radical aspects of our governments."

Trisha nodded as she motioned to the man next to her. "This is Captain Trumpner, acting Admiral of the 5th Federation Fleet." she said causing the four Zeon Commanders to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where are the actual commanders of your fleet?" Aren asked. "If you're just acting Admirals…"

Trisha gave a sigh at that.

"Our actual Commanding Admirals were absent, preparing the surrender ceremony when we picked a group of your ships heading away from A Baoa Qu," she said, while Cima sighed.

"I knew we should've covered our tracks better…" Cima muttered.

"It wasn't your fault, Admiral Garahau," Sutura said. "We knew the Federation would find us sooner or later, and I doubt any of us knew that this mess would happen."

Everyone nodded, until a beeping sound was heard and Aren picked up a hand-held radio.

"Report..." the General said. A few moments passed before he blinked. "Wait, what?" he asked, getting the attention of the others. "Where? Hang on, what could it-" he paused again before his eyes widened in surprise before he sighed. "Fine, we'll check it out. Just hang in there." He turned off the Radio and groaned.

"What is it, Aren?" Sutura asked, as her husband looked at her.

"Elric's team discovered… something in the colony," he said. "They said it was some kind of Lab, but… they just said we had to see it for ourselves."

The whole group blinked before nodding as they left the dock and head to a group of Sauropeltas that took them through the city of the colony.

The officers frowned at the state of the city, as it appeared that it suffered some kind of war.

It didn't take long as they arrived at what looked like a five story building, and Sutura's eyes narrowed at the name by the entrance.

"GARM R&D?" she asked, more to herself. She then noticed some of the Zeon soldiers who were standing outside looked like they were about to throw up.

"Captain Elric?" Aren said to one of the soldiers. "What happened?"

Answering his request, stepping forward was a man who looked to be in his twenties, and stood at 5'11 with golden colored eyes like a hawk, a muscular build, sandy blond hair in a braid, wearing the standard Zeon Battle Dress Uniform complete with a ZStG-47K Assault Rifle over his shoulder. "General Sir," Captain Todd Elric said with a short salute. "We found this building a half hour ago and… we found some pretty damn messed up shit in there sir."

"It must've been something if it got you that pale, Captain." Aren said, looking at the building. "What is it?"

Todd sighed as he motioned them to follow. "If you don't think you can stomach it, don't come in," he said. "Believe me… it ain't pretty."

The group all blinked at that, but didn't question as they followed Edward into the building. Cima, though she didn't know why, felt a chill go down her spine. And it was a feeling she knew all too well.

_'This feeling… I haven't felt this since… Side 2_,' were her thoughts, as they finally entered a room,and the group's eyes widened at what they were seeing. "What the hell…?" Trisha muttered.

Inside, there were rows of large cylindrical iron tubes each bathed in what appeared to be some type of liquid, each one with a terminal next to them, all of them still apparently active. Each terminal displaying what almost looked like a fetus. And that was not all, as they also saw what appeared to be glass tubes with a more clear image, of what was clearly very deformed fetuses.

"What the… fuck is this?" Leon muttered as he looked at what was inside.

It was then Todd brought to their attention a folder in his hand. "Apparently, this place was the site of a Genetic Experiment called the Ultimate Coordinator Project," he said, as Sutura took the file and opened it, looking at the contents of the folder.

"Ultimate… Coordinator?" Cima said breathlessly as she looked at the cylinders.

"Yes," Todd said as he sighed. "They wanted to make some kind of… super-human, a human with enhanced brain capacity, strength… all to make some kind of perfect human. It was lead by a one Ulen Hibiki." He gestured around. "As you can see… these are the 'failures' of his project. Infants born with defects and deformities, aborted fetuses all in order to create one Ultimate Coordinator… from what we gathered, Ulen used an Artificial 'Iron Womb' to create an Ultimate Coordinator… and he used one of his own unborn daughters as a test subject."

"What?" Nasha demanded with a horrified look. "H-His own daughter?"

Todd nodded "Yes… he removed one of his two twin daughters from his wife before they were born, and put her in an Iron womb, to make this… Ultimate Coordinator. According to these notes… he basically planned to manufacture life."

The Zeon/Federation officers were appalled and disgusted by that, as Trisha looked back at the Cylinders. All of these dead fetuses… never given a chance, due to one man's desire to become god.

"H… How could anyone be this cruel?" she said, as traces of tears appeared in her eyes. "Th… they're just babies!"

"I was as shocked as you were," Todd said. "But apparently, the project started off with good intentions… notes from Ulen's wife, one Via Hibiki, was that they were trying to find a way to cure the sterility of Third-Generation Coordinators."

"Huh?" Aren asked with a raised eyebrow. "Third-Generation? What do you mean?"

Todd sighed again, "Look at the notes… specifically the dates." He said, and Sutura looked at the documents, and saw the dates, and rose an eyebrow.

"CE 54?" She said out loud, "What the heck does CE mean?"

Todd shook his head "We ran through the computers of the colony… its called Mendel Colony from what we uncovered," he said, "It stands for Cosmic Era… Ma'am… this sounds crazy but… we are no longer in the Earth Sphere as we know it. Here, there is no Universal Century… we are in another universe."

The Officers were all shocked by that. Unable to believe what the Captain just said.

"Are you serious?" Nasha said, and Todd shook his head.

"I wish I was bull-shitting, but I'm not," he said. "We looked through the history books we found, and found out the Anno Domini Era didn't cease until the year 2025. Which was about 70 years ago according to the calendars here… unfortunately, we don't have much knowledge on what has happened since CE 55, since that is when this colony was abandoned. There hasn't been any updates since then."

"Why was the colony abandoned?" Leon asked, once he finally got over the shock that they were no longer in their universe.

"According to the official colony reports, the colony was hit by Gamma Rays which resulted in making the colony unsafe," Todd reported. "But apparently, it was false. As reports of Scientists here at the GARM R&D said it was a group called Blue Cosmos… it turns out that in this universe, the Earth Sphere isn't divided between the Earth and Spacenoids, but… because of Genes. Coordinators are humans who have improved physical and mental attributes thanks to early genetic modifications in the embryonic stage, giving Coordinators a distinct advantage over those born Naturally. However this Earth is heavily split because of this, starting the rift between Naturals and Coordinators. Blue Cosmos was once an environmentalist organization… but now it appears they've transformed into a government-funded terrorist organization who want to purge their 'Pure and Blue World' from 'Coordinator Filth'."

The respective officers all frowned at the sound of that. Todd sighed as he continued.

"Of course, Coordinators also looked down on Naturals, calling them inferior, and boasting that the Coordinator is the next stage in human evolution… which it is not," he said, shaking his head at the stupidity. "Thus the two had knives at each others' throats as Blue Cosmos terrorists terrorized or killed Coordinators, with the Coordinators doing the same. The data we collected suggests the Coordinators have their own set of colonies under construction in Lagrange Point 5 of this universe, but… we have no idea if they're still there after all this time."

"What is wrong with this universe?" Sutura muttered shaking her head. "Conflict over how someone was born? This is insane!"

Aren nodded in agreement with her, as did the rest.

"If this kind of conflict is still going we need to do something about it," said Leon. "These people need a good kick in the ass!"

Sutura was about to respond to that, until a Zeon soldier ran into the room, before stopping and saluting.

"Sirs - Ma'ams! Sorry to interrupt, but we found something!" the soldier said hurriedly.

"Corporal?" Todd asked in surprise. "What is it? What did you find?"

"We… We found something in the basement of the complex," The Corporal said. "It… it's some sort of Cryo Stasis tube, we think."

The group all blinked at that.

"You think?" Aren said, while the Corporal looked a bit uneasy.

"It's... best if you see for yourself, sir," he said as he motioned for them to follow him. After going through several more rooms and scaling down several sets of stairways, they found themselves in a rather dark room - at the moment only being illuminated by several sets of lights from computers. Inside there were three more Zeon soldiers, all of them gathered around a large rectangular object in the center of the room. On the top of the object was window which looked fogged over with ice.

Sutura along with the others all approached the object, and when they were close, the Vice Admiral placed her hand on the window, and wiped the ice away revealing the face of a woman. She appeared to be in her thirties or late twenties, and had long shoulder length brown hair.

"We found her a few minutes ago," The Corporal said. "We've been trying to find out how these systems work, and we think we have an idea as to how this Stasis system works, it's not too different from some of the earlier devices made in our… universe in the early space age. We were about to thaw her out, but we believed it best to notify you before doing so."

Sutura looked at the others before looking back at the woman in the chamber. It was a few moments before looking at the Corporal.

"Thaw her out." she ordered and the Corporal nodded. He approached a terminal, and after pressing a few commands he hit the enter key. The Stasis pod began to hiss as the Cryo gases escaped from the tube. A moment passed before the opening of the pod split apart, and revealed the woman was wearing a white lab coat, and appeared to stand at around 5'11". A few moments passed and the woman didn't move, before her chest began to move as though she were breathing, and a moment later she began to hack and cough from the Cryo fluids still in her throat and lungs. She almost fell out of the pod, but Leon was quick to catch her. "Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked the woman.

The woman's eyes opened, revealing them to a shining amethyst violet. She blinked as she stared at Leon and began looking around, mostly seeing all the armed soldiers.

Leon noticed as she tensed, and spoke again while placing a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch and look at him with wide eyes.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you," he said, and waited a moment for the woman to calm down some, before he spoke again.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, in a rather weak voice. "Where… where am I?"

It was Sutura who spoke up next. "You're here on the Mendel Colony. We found you here, inside the Cryo Chamber," she said. "Can you tell us your name?"

The woman seemed a bit hesitant as she looked at the men in the room, before she sighed. "V-Via..." she said. "My name is Via… Hibiki."

The eyes of Sutura, Aren, Nasha, and everyone who heard the woman's name from Todd, all widened in shock.

"Wait… you're Via Hibiki?" Nasha said, and Via got a little nervous and confused.

"Y-Yes… you know about me?" she said, and everyone looked at each other.

"Well… sorta, actually." Aren said, "We… just discovered who you and your husband were, and what he did… just a few minutes ago, actually. My men apparently found your Stasis pod completely by accident." He then looked at her. "But… what were you doing in that Stasis pod?"

Via's face then scrunched in thought as she remembered.

"My hus… Dr. Hibiki, brought me down here, because Blue Cosmos was attacking the laboratory." she said. "They were killing everyone in site indiscriminately."

The others frowned again at the mention of Blue Cosmos, but focused on getting the answer they were looking for.

"Why did your husband bring you down here?" Sutura, but was surprised by the angry look on the woman's face.

"I don't see that monster as my husband anymore! Not after what he did to my daughter!" she said angrily. "And I don't know! He knocked me out before I could ask!" she looked down "The next thing I knew… I was waking up and found myself facing a squad of armed soldiers." She looked at them all, indicating who she was talking about. "Just who are you people?"

Sutura looked at Aren, and the others exchanged their own glances before she sighed. "Ma'am… it's a long story." She said.

But before she could speak, another soldier, wearing a Normal suit with visor up entered the room.

"Ma'am! We have a message from the _Midolo_!" he said, causing everyone to look at him. "Scanners picked an unidentified signature heading right toward us. Judging by it's trajectory, they believe it's a ship!"

* * *

Meanwhile - Outside L4 Colonies

Atlantic Federation _Nelson_-class Battleship _'Schwartzkopf'_

* * *

"What in the holy name of fuck?!" Ronald Pinkerton cursed out loud on the bridge of the _Schwartzkopf_."Where the HELL did that fleet come from?!" His shock originating from the sight before him, at the long believed abandoned Mendel Colony, which no longer looked so 'abandoned' as an entire FLEET of warships he had never seen before - some of which surpassed the size of even the Agamemnon-class Space Carrier, all moving around not just Mendel, but a second colony of the Bernal Sphere type which was present as well.

"I don't know, sir." His XO said, clearly just as stunned. "But we REALLY need to contact Command!"

"Not happening: not until I know who they are!" Ron said. "Open a channel to the closest ship!"

"Trying sir," the Comm Officer said. "But… I'm picking up some weird interference from the area ahead! It's making it hard to establish a decent comm signal."

Ron groaned as he shook his head. "Just get me something - anything!" He said, "We're not going in further until we get-" whatever he was about to say was cut off as suddenly appearing before his ship's bridge zoomed in two Mobile Suits, one of which was eerily familiar to a ZGMF-1017 GINN from ZAFT, while the second one looked very similar to the TMSF-081 Patriot from the Terminal Private Military Company, yet very different at the same time.

"SHIT!" shouted Ron, as he and the Bridge crew jumped in alarm.

The two Mobile Suits didn't do anything at first, however the GINN look-a-like reached out its hand and touched the main hull of the Schwartzkopf, just outside the bridge. "_This is Lieutenant Ken Bederstadt of the New Zeon Republic_," a voice spoke on their overhead speakers. "_To the unidentified ship, we do not wish to fight. Our leaders wish to speak with you. However if you take any hostile actions, you will be fired upon. Do you acknowledge?_"

Ron couldn't help but blink at the name of this nation these Mobile Suits belonged to.

"What in the flying fuck is New Zeon!?" he asked, and the other crew only shook their heads as they didn't have a clue. Ron managed to snap out of his shock as he went over to the Comm station.

"Give me that thing!" he ordered and yanked the head-set off the ensign, eliciting an 'ow!' from the bridge crew member. He placed the headset on before he spoke. "This is Captain Ronald Pinkerton of the Earth Alliance Battleship 'Schwartzkopf'," he said. "We will not open fire… however I sincerely hope your superiors have a damn good explanation as to what the fuck is going on here, and where the hell you people came from."

"_Copy that, Schwartzkopf,"_ Ken said. "_We'll escort you in_."

"Sir, do you think this a really good idea?" the XO said, only to wince at the Captain's stern look.

"We need to find out where they're from Commander, and the best way to find out is head straight for the horse's mouth," he said, with finality, not wanting any arguments.

The female commander only nodded her head as the Schwartzkopf was escorted toward the colony and right through the unknown fleet. The bridge were stunned at the different types of ships they were seeing.

Some were reminiscent to their own ships, while others looked like more like ZAFT's. However the main difference was all the mobile suits of two different styles zooming from one area to another. On one side were the machines which appeared more human-like, and were very reminiscent of the Patriot series MS utilized by Terminal. However none of them were using Terminal colors, and there were several designs which looked nothing like something Terminal would make. And on the other side there were mobile suits which looked much more ZAFT-built, with Monoeyes and similar head designs, but they appeared more well armed and armored, and many of the machines looked even superior to the GiNN.

"Man! I've never so many different models of Mobile Suits!" said the Helmsman.

"Yeah, they look like they could give even ZAFT a hard time, and steamroll right over us," said one of the CIC.

"Shut it!" shouted Ron. "Right now we don't have time to gawk at the Mobile suits!"

The _Schwarzkopf_ approached the spherical colony, escorted by the Mobile Suits. Ron wasn't liking this one bit, however. The Atlantic Federation (and its' allies) were getting ready for war with the PLANTs. Numerically, ZAFT was screwed. But ZAFT had Mobile Suits. And Mobile Suits were better than Mobile Armors. "All hands, stand at Condition Two," Ron said. "I'll go meet with whoever these peoples' leaders are. After that, THEN we'll report to command."

"Sir-"

"If I don't report in in four hours, send a message to High Command and then open fire." Ron got out of his chair, then left the bridge. "Take as many of them down as you can."

The XO didn't answer, but nodded her head as Ron left the bridge and headed for the airlock.

* * *

**In the Zaku**

* * *

Ken Bederstadt couldn't help but look at the obvious battleship with a critical eye. His first impression being that it looked like an overgrown Salamis-class, only 52 meters longer. However the designs were very different, as he looked at the weapon emplacements of the ship and found it was considerably less armed than a Salamis-class or a Musai-class. Not only that, but a double-check showed the hull of the vessel was… lacking, it did not appear to be as durable as Zeon or Federation vessels. And most importantly, the vessel did not have any Mobile Suit launch bays or catapults from what he can see.

"_Unknown Mobile Suits, _Schwartzkopf_ Actual: requesting docking clearance," _A voice said on his comm. "_Captain Pinkerton wants to speak with whoever's in charge over there."_

Ken nodded, "Understood, _Schwartzkopf_," he said. "Relaying request." He pressed a few commands on his radio, activating the line to the Mendel Colony where the Admirals and Commanders were already at "Admiral Sutura, the captain of the _Schwartzkopf_ wishes docking clearance to the colony. He wants to meet with you and the others."

"Give them permission, Lieutenant." Sutura said, "Guide them to bay 3 of the Mendel Colony, and keep an eye on them. "

Ken nodded at that. "Roger." He said before he switched back to the comm of the other ship "Schwarzkopf, proceed to Bay 3 of Mendel Colony."

"_Copy that Lieutenant_." The woman said, "_Our Captain is making his way to the airlock now."_ Ken blinked a bit at the female voice.

_'Odd, she sounds just like Yuki_…' He though '..._but she's on the Haddo_,' he thought before he shook his head. "Copy that." He said, "Go easy there, there's a bit of debris in there."

"_We know that: the colony was abandoned nearly 20 years ago_." The woman said, "_There was bound to be damage_." The battleship entered the port, passing a number of GMs and Zakus until it reached a berth. "_Proceeding to dock_." The _Schwarzkopf_ slowly came to a stop, then an airlock umbilical attached itself to the port airlock hatch. "_We're berthed. All hands, remain at Condition Two. Repeat, all hands, Condition Two."_

* * *

**Meanwhile - Inside the Mendel Colony**

* * *

Sutura nodded as she put down the radio before looking at her fellow commanders and Via Hibiki, all of them having gathered in the conference room of the GARM R&D building "The _Schwarzkopf_ just docked, and its captain is on his way." She said, "Should be here in a few minutes, but now we need to find out what we should do."

"Its for the best we treat this as a first contact scenario," Aren suggested, "We know almost nothing as to what this Earth is like aside from what we learned from the information here in the colony, so we should be prepared for anything."

"It makes sense," Cima said with a nod, "That ship didn't look heavily armed from the camera footage Lieutenant Ken sent us, it does not appear they have mobile suits but they apparently know what they are if they could identify our machines as such."

Everyone agreed with the Marine Commander, as Via blinked in curiosity at the mention of Mobile Suits, but decided to ask later. It was around a few minutes as Ron entered the room of the GARM R&D building, being escorted by two Federation Marines along with two Zeon soldiers. The others looked at the officer and couldn't help but study the uniform he was wearing. Their thoughts were interrupted when he spoke

"Alright, I'm going to be blunt." The man said, "Who the fuck are you people?" If there was anything they could say about him, it was that he was straight to the point.

"Well," Aren spoke up first after a moment of silence "At least he's straight forward… well, it is a rather long story, Mr…?"

"Pinkerton," Ron said. "Captain Ronald Pinkerton of the Atlantic Federation Space Naval vessel _Schwarzkopf_. And you?"

Aren smirked. "General Aren Takeo, of the New Zeon Republic Army," He said.

"Vice Admiral Sutura Takeo, New Zeon Republic Navy," Sutura said with a nod.

"Rear Admiral Cima Garahu, New Zeon Navy," Cima said simply, while still keeping an eye on Ron.

"Admiral Nasha Artemis, Zeon Navy." Nasha announced.

"Prime Minister Hector Monroe," Hector said. "Head of State of New Zeon."

"Captain Trisha Hohenheim, Earth Federation Space Forces," the Federation Captain said with a nod.

And finally, "Captain Leon Trumpner, Earth Federation Space Forces," he said, and Ron sighed a bit while ruffling his hair.

"Three things before I start freaking the hell out," he said before he pointed at Aren and Sutura. "In ANY military, marriage between two officers is illegal. Two, the only force I know of that starts with 'z' is ZAFT, and that's an acronym. Three, there IS no Earth Federation. If everything continues going to shit, though, we MIGHT just be seeing something big." He took in a breath before looking at Monroe. "So, can someone explain to me...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Sutura sighed for a moment as she intertwined her fingers in front of her face. "Captain Pinkerton," she said. "This will sound very strange, I know, but this is the truth… we are still trying to figure out how this is possible, since we are almost as clueless as you are but… we are not from Earth, or at least the Earth as you know it."

Ron's eyes twitched. "And now we look through a glass darkly, wondering what might be," he muttered, causing the others to blink.

"Captain?" Nasha questioned.

"You're describing an alternate universe," he said. "And while I'm not an idiot, considering two of my college degrees were in spatial and temporal mechanics, even an idiot knows that unless you've got a fuckton of energy, you can't travel between universes, so there's no way in HELL you're from an alternate universe. Try again, _Admiral_."

"It is the truth, _Captain_," Sutura shot back with narrowed eyes. "And try two Mega Particle Cannons colliding together head-on, causing a chain reaction sending all of us here… you come up with a better solution, Captain."

"You're not from the Earth Sphere: Mars, most likely. And since we don't pay attention to this area of space-" A buzz was heard, and Ron reached into his pocket, pulling out a radio. "Pinkerton. SitRep."

"_Sir, we've picked up two ships inbound on our radar_," His XO said. "_Sensors are still soup, but from the look of things, they're Laurasia-Class frigates. Looks like they came to investigate as well._"

"Fucking Christ." Ron groaned "The one thing I DON'T need: someone trying to start a fight! Try to contact them and make SURE that they know we're non-hostile!"

"_Understood, Captain_."

Ron put the radio away before he looked at the commanders. "Even if you ARE telling the truth, which I really doubt, your governments don't exist here," he said. "Besides, I have bigger problems than dealing with you."

"Like?" Hector asked.

"Trying to keep a firestorm from starting!" Ron shouted, "A war has been brewing for the past two decades, and I think it's damn near ready to be uncorked!"

The others all grew uneasy at that. Sutura narrowed her eyes.

"Does this have to do with the Racial dilemma regarding genetics?" she said, and Ron sighed at that.

"Unfortunately… yes," he said. "At least you seem to know current events."

"Not all," Sutura said, "As we said, we only arrived here a few hours ago. All we know is from the data we found in this colony, which dates back to 'CE 55' before there were no more updates when this colony was abandoned."

"Well, here is a quick refresher," Ron said. "ZAFT, or Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, declared independence in CE 68, Blue Cosmos members are in the hundreds of thousands forcing any Coordinator in the Earth Sphere to either flee to one of the neutral nations like Orb, Scandinavia, and the Equilateral Union, or move to the PLANT colonies. And after the Mandelbrot Incident tensions are higher than ever. Just last year the PLANT's started making their own food, and the sponsor nations on Earth are not liking it. Hell, just today I got word the PLANT Council almost got blown up by an attack and one of them got killed. BC claimed responsibility, but evidence is pointing to the Sponsor Nations themselves." He groaned. "It just takes one little thing, one thing and it's gonna mean war between ZAFT and the Earth."

The Prime Minister along with the other military officers didn't like that one bit.

"And the U.N. isn't trying to stop this, why?" Hector said in an accusing tone. "Because when we checked the records of this colony, Captain, your Earth still has the United Nations. Care to explain why they're not doing anything to defuse the situation?"

Ron just glared right back. "Because they can't do a damn thing!" he snapped. "Everyone is walking into one of three camps: pro-Coordinator/anti-Natural, pro-Natural/anti-Coordinator and the ones who just don't give two fucks! You can guess which one I am."

"The second?" Aren asked with narrowed eyes, but thankfully Ron shook his head.

"The third, actually," Ron said. "I don't care if you've fucked with your DNA or not. Doesn't change the fact that you are human, first and foremost. Too bad people are idiots when it comes to genetics."

Aren glanced at his wife, who glanced at Hector who nodded. "Then let's try to keep a war from breaking out," Sutura said, as she brought out her Radio. "_Asarum_, Vice Admiral Takeo here," she said. "We have two new contacts approaching, the Atlantic Federation officer says they are ZAFT Frigates, likely investigating like they have. Move ahead and intercept them, but do not open fire unless fired upon. Try to contact them, and get them to negotiate with us."

"Yes Ma'am," Came the reply, and Sutura nodded as she turned the Radio off. "Hopefully we can end this entire encounter without any bloodshed," she said. "And hopefully they will think twice about attacking a _Gwazine_-class Battleship."

Ron blinked at that. "Exactly what the hell is a _Gwazine_?" he asked and Nasha answered while pulling a folder and handing it to the Atlantic Federation Captain.

"The _Gwazine_-class is one of Zeon's latest Battleship designs, it carries 20 mobile suits, and has enough firepower to hold off fifteen ships of your ship's class," she explained and Ron opened the folder and his eyes widened at the picture and schematics of the battleship and could only say one word.

"Fuck..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, ZAFT Fleet**

**Laurasia-class frigates, _Shapley & Sagan_**

* * *

Two ZAFT _Laurasia_-class frigates moved through the vacuum of space, heading toward where the flash of light occurred. On the bridge of one of these ships, the _Shapley_, a female ZAFT officer, dressed in the traditional black coat, looks out the viewing window of the bridge. The woman appeared to be in her early thirties, had shoulder length brunette hair, looked to be of average height, and had yellow colored eyes.

"How long till we reach the area where that light came from?" she said to one of the bridge crew.

"15 minutes, ma'am."

"Very well," she said. "Keep us at alert status one: whatever caused that flash probably isn't friendly."

"Ma'am, we are picking up some really strange readings from the area," the Sensor Operator said. "Some type of interference… it's not ECM, or at least not a type of ECM we've heard of."

"Just keep your eyes and ears open," she said. "No one's been in the L4 colonies for a while now… it can always be a trap."

"Understood ma'am, I- wait, what?" the sensor operator squinted his eyes at the console. "What the heck is… oh shit! Unidentified vessel approaching!"

"What?! Can you indentify?" she demanded.

"It's not in the database!" the Operator said. "And it's MASSIVE! It's bigger than a Federation Carrier!"

"Battle stations!" She ordered "Get the Mobile Suits on the catapult and stand by to fire! But no one fires unless I give the order!" Fighting something like that thing was a really bad idea: while their Mobile Suits could outfight Mobile Armors like the Mobius, and they could hold their own against Atlantic Federation _Drake_-Class destroyer escorts, larger ships like _Nelson_-class could easily destroy her ship. Only the six ZGMF-1017 GINNs that her ship, along with the _Sagan's_ own compliment, carried would keep them from getting killed in five minutes against this monster of a ship.

"Ma'am, we're picking up a transmission," The Comm Operator said, "It's from - correction, two transmissions! One is from the large contact, one is from..." The Operator paused in confusion.

The woman rose an eyebrow at his silence. "From what?"

"An Atlantic Federation battleship: IDed as the _Schwarzkopf_," he said, and there was silence on the bridge.

The Captain looked at the vessel before her eyes narrowed. From the images, it did not look like a vessel that the Earth Forces would make, and the color scheme Red didn't suit the standard of the A.F. If anything, the ship almost looked as if it were Z.A.F.T in origin, however the large golden crest on the 'head' of the ship was not a insignia of a Z.A.F.T. ship - in fact she had never seen that insignia before.

Either way, the Captain wasn't going to jump the gun just yet. "Patch them through," she said. "Keep us on alert though." The officer nodded, as he did as instructed. A few moments passed before an answer came through.

"_Attention ZAFT ships! Attention ZAFT Ships_!" Said a woman's voice. "_Do not, I repeat: DO NOT fire on that ship!_"

The ZAFT Blackcoat, Trina Sumeragi Kujo, blinked at the urgent tone in the woman's voice. "Patch me in," She said, and the Comm operator nodded as he typed in the commands. "This is Captain Trina Kujo of the Z.A.F.T Warship Shapley," She said. "To whom am I speaking too?"

"_This is Commander Sakura Horaki of the Atlantic Federation battleship _Schwarzkopf." The voice said, now identified as a A.F Commander.

Trina though, and recalled the Schwarzkopf from ZAFT intel, and knew who the Captain was "Where is your captain?" She asked.

"_Captain Pinkerton is meeting with the leaders of this… fleet_." Sakura said, and Trina had heard of the man: one of the few in the At-Fed military not with Blue Cosmos. If anything, he was highly respected by ZAFT, and while he was a Natural, he WAS a very good leader of men, and ZAFT was trying to look into ways to make him defect. Of course, that wasn't happening unless something drastic happened. And with the way things were going, something drastic was going to happen.

She then blinked when she heard what the Commander said. "A Fleet? Are you telling me there are more of these monsters!?" she said unbelievingly.

"_It'll be best if you see for yourself. You would not believe the number of ships we've seen_," Sakura said, and Trina was feeling more nervous by the minute. If this were from another Earth ship, she probably wouldn't believe them… but she saw the proof right in front of her in that massive ship, and the Schwarzkopf was not any other Earth Forces ship.

"...all hands stand down," she said. "Power down weapons, but keep the Mobile Suits in the catapults just in case." The bridge crew of the ship quickly followed her orders as alarms stopped ringing.

"Ma'am we're getting a communique from the Unknown," said the comm officer, and Trina's eyes squinted slightly.

"Patch them through," she said.

"_This is Captain Sirius Vayeate of the New Zeon Battleship _Asarum," a male voice spoke on the Comm. "_To the ZAFT vessels _Shapley_ and _Sagan_, thank you for standing down. We shall escort you to meet with the leaders of New Zeon_."

"...Understood, _Asarum_," she said before she hung up the phone. "This is surreal." Still, it was a good chance to find out what the hell was going on, and to find a way to make the Schwarzkopf's captain join ZAFT of his own accord. "Send word to the _Sagan_, we're following them in… this day is getting stranger by the minute..."

* * *

**Later - Mendel Colony**

* * *

"So… let me get this straight," Trina said, as she was in the conference room of the GARM R&D where she was now meeting with the Commanders of the 'New Zeon' and 'Earth Federation' Commanders, and Captain Pinkerton as well. "You people… are from an alternate reality, similar to our own… you left this 'Principality of Zeon' after this One Year War came to an end, and began your New Zeon Republic at your Laputa Colony… then this Federation fleet arrived, you were about to fight, but your… Mega Particle Cannons collided causing a chain reaction which brought you here?"

The New Zeon Republic leadership and the two Earth Federation officer just nodded, and Trina turned toward Ron who only sighed.

"I feel the same as you," the Captain of the Schwarzkopf said. "And unless they give us some kind of proof, I'm still skeptical."

Sutura, along with the others, just sighed. "What can we do to show you that what we're saying is legit?" She asked.

"One, I'd like to see what caused this… trans-universal event. Two, I'd like to lynch the idiots that were responsible. Three-"

"We get it, Captain!" Aren said.

Ron sat back in his chair, then pulled out a paperback book. "And just what the hell are you doing?" The General asked.

"Catching up on my book." He said, "Haven't had too much time to read it. And unless I'm given what I've requested so I can get my engineers to begin making an analysis, my part in this discussion is over."

The Zeon/Federation, and Trina all sighed at that.

"We'll show you the Mega-Particle cannon on the Asuram, on the condition you don't report this to your superiors, who for all I know, a majority of them are Blue Cosmos operatives," Sutura said, her voice neutral as she didn't want the weaponry they brought be used for genocide. "As for the ones responsible… well, that's going to be a problem."

Ron and Trina raised a brow.

"Why is that?" the Captain said, and it was Trisha who sighed.

"One of the Commanding Officers of one of our _Pegasus_-class Mobile Assault Carriers, the _Ikaros_, ordered the firing of their Mega-Particle Cannon, which resulted in the New Zeon firing back," the female Captain said with a edge to her tone. "They both fired at the same time, and the two shots slammed into each other, causing a chain reaction."

"The point?" asked Trina, but it was Leon who answered.

"When we came to, we moved to secure the _Ikaros_ before that bastard could fire again," he said, and shook his head solemnly. "Only to discover that somehow, the bridge windows blew out, and the vacuum of space sucked them out."

Ron chuckled, clearly amused. "Retards got what was coming to them, if that was the case." He said, "Besides, my immediate superior is a member of Blue Cosmos, and she's been looking for an excuse to relieve me of my command. Telling her about THIS will make her think I've gone insane and give her that excuse." He snapped the book shut. "And I will NOT let my crew be made to suffer the tender mercies of a Blue Cosmos-influenced captain with delusions of grandeur."

"We understand," Sutura said. "In addition to showing you the Mega Particle Cannons, we can also show you numerous recordings and videos from our Universe. We will also present to you the fully documented history of the Universal Century from the Laplace Incident in UC 0001 to the end of the One Year War in 0079 when we left."

Ron sighed "Well, this should be entertaining, at least." He muttered.

"If you think this is a game, Captain-" Nasha began but Ron cut her off.

"I simply doubt everything you're claiming." He said, "Besides, put yourself in my position: big ass fleet shows up out of nowhere. What would you think? Would you believe their story? Or would you assume that they're from another part of the solar system, and a threat to everything in the Earth Sphere?" No one spoke in an attempt to counter Ron's statement. He had a VERY good point. And he didn't say 'threat to the Naturals'. He said 'threat to everything in the Earth Sphere'.

"At least there's someone in this Genetic Racial messed up universe who is smart at least," said Aren, and everyone from U.C. chuckled at that, while Trina and Ron gave an offended look.

"And what the hell is THAT supposed to mean!?" they said at the same time.

"I think you pissed off the married couple, Aren," Sutura said.

"We're members of two different militaries!" the two said. "The only thing we're married to are our careers!"

The whole filled with the laughter of the Zeon/Federation officers, and the Prime Minister of Laputa, which caused the two to turn red in either embarrassment or anger.

Via watched this with a smile, feeling that somehow these people will end the hatred between Naturals and Coordinators. Her thoughts then turned to her twin children.

_'Kira...Cagalli...I hope you are alright.._' she thought, until a knock was heard at the door.

"Enter!" said Nasha, and in stepped Todd.

"Sorry to interrupt but one of my men found something back in the basement where we found Mrs. - Formerly Mrs. Hibiki." Todd said, while catching himself at Via's glare.

Ron perked at the name, looked around, and his eyes widened when they landed on Via.

"Via... Hibiki?" the Captain said in surprise. "What in the hell? You're supposed to be dead. VERY dead."

"I know," Via said with a sigh. "I thought I was dead, too, until they revived me yesterday."

Aren looked at Todd "What is it?" He asked, and Todd brought out what appeared to be a Flash Drive. "Flashdrive," he said. "We found it in an old safe in the room."

Sutura nodded before she glanced at a terminal in the room. "Set it up there," she said. "Might as well see what's on it."

Todd nodded as he approached the Terminal, and inserted the Flashdrive into the Terminal. A few moments passed and the large screen in the back of the room flashed to life, and appearing on the screen was a man who looked to be in his thirties with short blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a lab coat.

Though most in the room did not recognize the face, Via's eyes widened before they quickly narrowed. "Ulen," she growled out, surprising the others in the room.

"Is that...?" Cima began, while Via nodded, as the man, now identified as Ulen Hibiki, began to speak.

"_I don't have much time… I only have a few moments before those Blue Cosmos bastards find where I am_," Ulen said as he sighed. "_The first and most important thing I want to do, is to apologize to my family. More specifically, my wife and children_." This bit of info caused Via to look at the screen in surprise before he continued. "_Via… if you are listening, I am so sorry… for everything that has happened since we started this accursed project… we-...I strayed too far from our original goal. We started wanting to cure the 3rd Generation of Coordinators from Sterility… and it became something we never should have started. I toyed with life, I tried to create something I could never be_…"

Ulen shook his head as he chuckled bitterly. "_They say people don't realize just how precious life really is until they reach their final moments_," he said. "_They were right… you were right, Via… all all this time, you were right. Life should not be manufactured like we would have done. This is why I did what I did - why I placed you in the prototype Cryo-stasis tube… no matter what happens to me, regardless of all that has happened… my love for you never changed. You may hate me for all I have done… but knowing you, Kira and Cagalli may live is enough for me to die peacefully_."

He then sighed. "_I don't have much more time_," he said. "_Inside this flash drive is all of our research - not just the UC Project, but also our original research on the Coordinator Sterility. I had managed to make some breakthroughs with it thanks to the U.C project… I only hope that you can finish what we originally began Via… Just do me this one thing… live life Via, and don't let this stop you from finding new happiness in Kira, Cagalli and anyone else you might meet._"

He looked off of the screen for a moment. "_I have to go now_," he said. "_Goodbye Via… I love you, no matter what_."

With that, the screen went blank, and everyone in the room was struck silent, especially Via, Trina, and Ron.

"Holy shit. And I thought he was a cold, uncaring asshole," said the AF Captain.

Trina looked at the At-Fed captain incredulously. "He poured his heart out and THAT'S all you have to say?" She asked.

"Well, at the moment, I care more about this 'UC project' then a man who died almost 20 years ago," Ron said. "He rotted and died long ago: anyone who cared about him should be done mourning long ago."

Quiet sobbing was heard from Via's seat, as tears leaked from the now widows eyes. Leon stood up from his and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder who reacted by wrapping her arms around him.

"That's where you're wrong, Captain." Trina said, and Ron scoffed at the rebuttal.

"And this is why I never got married," he said. "Comforting anyone is not my strong suit."

* * *

_**Patriot-112: And done! And another is coming up soon!**_

_**117Jorn: Yep, phew! over 21,000 words! This is intense!**_

_**Ron the True Fan: (Holds up M60) And it's about to get more intense.**_

_**Takeshi Yamato: Yep. So, what's next Patriot?**_

_**Patriot-112: Next up is the Tragedy of Copernicus, and the beginning of the First BV War! But before that, let's show you what exactly the New Zeon and the Earth Federation brought with them!**_

* * *

_**Cima Fleet (8 ships, 40 Mobile Suits)**_

1 x _Zanzibar Kai_-class Mobile Assault Cruiser

7 x _Musai_-class Late Production Type Cruiser

Komusai II Shuttle

MS-14F Gelgoog Marine

MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type

**_Takeo Fleet (29 ships, 430 Mobile Suits)_**

1 x _Dolos_-class Super Heavy Carrier (182)

1 x _Gwazine_-class Battleship (20)

2 x _Tivvay_-class Fast Heavy Cruiser (8) (8)

4 x _Musai_-class Final Production Type Light Cruiser (4) (4) (4) (4)

6 x _Musai_-class Light Cruiser (5)(5)(5)(5)(5)(5)

3 x _Gagalu_-class Destroyer (2) (2) (2)

1 x _Jotunheim_-class Support Ship

8 x _Papua_-class Supply Ship (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10)

3 x _Pazock_-class Supply Ship (20) (20) (20)

Komusai Shuttles

MS-05B Zaku I

MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type

MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type

MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type

MS-06F Zaku II

MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai

MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type

MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type

MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type

MS-06JC Zaku II

MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom

MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type

MS-07B-3H-10 Gouf All Regions Type

MS-08TX Efreet

MS-09B Dom

MS-09K-1 Dom Cannon

MS-09K-2 Dom Cannon

MS-09S Dowas

MS-09R Rick Dom

MS-09RII Rick Dom II

MS-09F Dom Funf

3 x EMS-10 Zudah

MS-11 Action Zaku

MS-14A Gelgoog

MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type

MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon

MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jager

MS-17 Galbaldy Alpha

MS-18E Kampfer

MS-19 Dolmel

MSM-03 Gogg

MSM-03C Hygogg

MSM-04 Acguy

MSM-07 Z'Gok

YMS-15 Gyan

YMS-15M Xamel

_**Artemis Fleet (38 ships, 530 Mobile Suits)**_

1 x _Gwazine_-class Battleship (20)

2 x _Zanzibar Kai_-class Mobile Assault Cruiser (6) (6)

4 x _Chivvay_-class Heavy Cruiser (8) (24)

5 x _Musai_-class Late Production Type Light Cruiser (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (25)

10 x _Musai_-class Final Production Type Light Cruiser (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (40)

12 x _Papua_-class Supply Ship (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) 120

4 x Modified _Magellan_-class Battleships (Captured) (72) (72) (72) (72) 288

Komusai Shuttle

MS-05B Zaku I

MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type

MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type

MS-06F Zaku II

MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai

MS-06K Zaku Cannon

MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type

MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type

MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type

MS-06JC Zaku II

MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom

MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type

MS-09F Dom Funf

MS-09R Rick Dom

MS-09RII Rick Dom II

MS-14A Gelgoog

MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type

MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jager

**Total: 73 ships, 900 Mobile suits**

_**5th Federation Fleet (45 ships, 450 Mobile Suits**_)

1 x _Trafalgar_-class MS Carrier (72)

8 x _Magellan_-class battleship (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) 64

3 x _Nelson_-class cruiser (6) (6) (6) 18

13 x _Salamis_-class cruiser (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) 78

2 x _Pegasus_-class Flight IV Mobile Assault Carrier (Grey Phantom refit) (9) (9) 18

20 x _Columbus_-class transport (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) 200

FF-S3 Saberfish Space fighters

RB-79 Ball

RGM-79(E) GM Early Type

RGM-79C GM Kai

RGM-79GS GM Space Command Type

RGC-80 GM Cannon

RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type

RX-78-7 7th Gundam

RX-79G Gundam Ground Type (GM Head version)

RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type

RGM-79SP GM Sniper II

RGM-79G GM Command

_**9th Federation Fleet (40 ships, 420 Mobile Suits)**_

1 x _Pegasus_-class Flight II Mobile Assault Carrier (Blanc Rival) (6)

5 x _Magellan_-class Battleship (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) 40

15 x _Salamis_-class Cruiser (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) 90

5 x _Fuji_-class Transport Cruiser (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) 35

10 x _Columbus_-class Transport (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) (10) 200

4 x _Antietam_-class Carriers (12) (12) (12) (12) 48

FF-S3 Saberfish Space fighters

RB-79 Ball

RB-79C Ball Type C

RB-79K Ball Type K

RGM-79(E) GM Early Type

RGM-79C GM Kai

RGM-79GS GM Space Command Type

RGM-79G GM Command

RGM-79SP GM Sniper II

RGC-80 GM Cannon

RAG-79 Aqua GM (Built Later)

RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type

**Total: 85 ships, 870 Mobile Suits**

* * *

_******Combined Total: 158 ships, 1,770 Mobile suits**_

* * *

_******Patriot-112: And Done! Man that's a lot of hardaware don't you think?**_

_******117Jorn: Oh yeah, the Cosmic Era isn't gonna know what hit them!**_

_******Ron the True Fan: I'll say...**_

_******DragonKnightRyu: The epitome of epicness!**_

_******Takeshi Yamato: Indeed.**_

_******Patriot-112: Well until next time, Peeps! Sayonara!**_


	2. Averting a Bloody Valentine

_**Patriot-112: Hey everyone, here I am, along with my friends, bringing you a new chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED of New Zeon!**_

_**Xamusel: Hey, guys! I'm just now joining the crew here with this story, and I hope my additions are good for you all.**_

_**Ron the True Fan: Well, let's get on with the death, shall we?**_

_**Xamusel: Death of the Blue Cosmos bastards, you mean?**_

_**Ron the True Fan: Death to the stupid people. Blue Cosmos just so happens to dominate that list.**_

_**Xamusel: Ah. That would definitely make sense.**_

_**Takeshi Yamato: Let's rock and roll! :D**_

_**Patriot-112: Then onward!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Averting a Bloody Valentine**_

* * *

**February 4th C.E 70**

**Lagrange Point 4 - New Zeon Colonies**

* * *

A month had passed since 'First Contact' was made between the New Zeon Republic, the Federation Forces, and the two factions of the Cosmic Era earth sphere. After seeing the capabilities of the Mega Particle Cannons, as well as seeing the fully documented history of Zeon and the Federation, both Ron and Trina came to the conclusion that they were not lying, and all they had said was true. However both Ronald and Trina knew that the Earth Sphere may not be as… believing as they were.

Which was why they decided to both come up with false stories for their superiors, each with a similar story about either engaging pirates messing with new technology. They were unsure if their crews of their ships would be as willing to go along, but after they had actually gotten to know members of the Federation and Zeon, they had surprisingly decided to play along. Since then, whenever the two ZAFT ships and the lone A.F ship were patrolling near the L4 colonies, they would drop by to either resupply or just for some 'unofficial shore leave'.

Meanwhile, as the gravity of the situation that they were a long way from home set across the joint Federation-Zeon fleet, they realized that they would likely be stuck for a while until they found a way home. The situation was a bit worse for the Federation forces than the Zeon, since the Feddies had left behind much of their families back in their own universes. There was some tensions between the Zeon and Federation soldiers, but they were managing to tolerate one another, and as time went by, the one side slowly begun to accept the another.

In the meantime, aside from reorganizing their fleets, the NZR decided to refurbish the Mendel colony, to bring it back to its habitable state, reseeding life back to it. With the new improvements, Mendel became the home port of the Federation fleet.

Of course, the _Schwarzkopf_ had gone missing from January 10th until a few days ago when they picked up its' IFF signal heading toward Mendel. A message from the ship told them that the ship had undergone a minor refit re-equipping the ship with improved beam weapons and better engines. They also had an escort: two _Drake_-Class destroyers and a larger ship which was IDed as an _Agamemnon_-Class carrier. Either Ron had been found out, or he'd gone up in standing to warrant command of a small task force. Hopefully, it was the latter and not the former. Either way, the small fleet was inbound, slowly but surely.

"The _Schwarzkopf_ along with the three other ships are approaching," said one of the traffic controllers in the refurbished control room of the Colony. "Distance, 1600 meters - wait, getting a transmission from the Schwarzkopf… patching it through."

The face of the man many in the combined task force were now calling Captain Asshole (because he certainly acted like it off duty) appeared on the screen._ "Mendel Colony, this is Rear Admiral Pinkerton."_ Ron said, _"Hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends: fellow moderates."_

The ensign blinked at that. "Rear Admiral?" He asked, "How the hell did you-"

_"I had to pull a lot of paperwork duty during the refit, and everyone hates the stuff."_ he said with a slight chuckle. _"Either way, I've been reassigned to the 8th Fleet as one of Halberton's execs. And I've brought upgraded communications equipment for you, thought I'd be nice for once."_

The ensign had to sigh at that. Though he knew that the higher ups would be glad to have new Comms. "Copy that, Rear Admiral Pinkerton." He said, "We have four empty docks for your friends, you are cleared to dock." he said.

_"Thanks, Ensign. Oh, and before I forget, tell the Admirals I specifically need to speak with them, ASAP!_" the now promoted Rear Admiral said, and cut the link, leaving the young ensign to sigh.

"I guess we'll be starting to call him _Admiral_ Asshole, now."

* * *

**Later - Mendel Colony**

**Conference Room**

* * *

Once again, the Admirals and General of New Zeon, along with the unofficially promoted Admirals of the Federation Fleets had gathered in the conference room of Mendel, where they met with the now newly promoted Rear Admiral Pinkerton, who sat before them once again. "So, Admiral, what's going on?" Sutura asked, asking the question that was on all of their minds.

"At this moment, the world is less than two weeks, if that, from going to hell." Ron said with a sigh "There's a major peace conference going on at Copernicus City on Luna. I have reasonable intel that someone is about to do something incredibly stupid."

"Define incredibly stupid." Aren asked.

"Peace conference bombing stupid more or less sums the whole thing up," Ron said. "I was hoping I could use your help in making sure that that doesn't happen."

"Our help?" Nasha asked.

"One ship," He explained. "The fastest one you've got equipped with beam weapons. I can use the Minovsky particles to fry all the electronics in Copernicus. Including anything that's needed to cause an explosion."

"You seem to know a lot about our weapons," Aren said. "And isn't frying everything in that city a bad thing?"

"The recyclers will be fine," Ron reassured. "Sure, life won't be easy for a while, but at least we won't be on the fucking knife edge!"

Nasha immediately began thinking of what they might in their arsenal that could be fast enough to reach and get back without being seen.

An idea then hit her, and she smirked a bit. "I believe we have something that could work," she said, getting the others attention. "Before my fleet left Granada, we managed to secure one of two prototype MA-06 Val Walo mobile armors. The Val Walo is fast, well armed, and is a LOT better than your Mobius M.A.'s."

"Are we certain that the Prototype will work?" Sutura asked, and Nasha nodded. "It's as effective as it was when it was assembled," she said, "All we would have to do is deploy it close to the moon."

"We could use one of the _Gwazines_ to transport the Val Walo," said Aren, "and when we're close enough, we'll launch it."

"Just gotta be careful." said Ron. "There's gonna be a lot of patrols in around Copernicus, mostly Atlantic Federation. Just tell whoever you're gonna have pilot that thing, get out as quickly as they can."

Nasha smirked at that. "Don't worry," she said. "I picked one of the best pilots we have."

* * *

**_Gwazine_-class Battleship, _Aruba_.**

**February 5th, C.E. 70**

**Five Hours until U.N. leaders arrive**

**Val Walo cockpit**

* * *

In the cockpit of the MA-06 Val Walo Mobile Armor, a single figure sat in the seat of the massive machine, as the Aruba continued its course toward Luna. The person was wearing the Women's version of the Zeon Normal suit, but instead of red, it was colored black with some hints of pink and the chest plate was a light tan. Behind the blue tinted visor of the helmet was a young woman, with light Brunette hair and a pair of glasses. She was humming a catchy tune, as she flipped some switches, and did some systems checks.

"Alright, Minovsky Fusion reactor is stable... weapon systems good...vernier rockets, okay."

The pilot, one Sari Makinami grinned as she saw her unit's systems all showing the green light.

"Okay! Bridge, this is Sari Makinami, all my systems are good, and I'm ready to head out!" she cheerfully said.

"_Copy that, Sari_," came the reply of Nasha Artemis. "_We're almost at the deployment point. Just follow the flight plan, and stay safe out there. You have your mission_."

Sari nodded in acknowledgment. "I won't let you down Admiral. I'm ready and willing, just like before!" she said, determination in her voice.

"_I know you won't, Sari. Artemis out_." The Admiral cut the link, as the CIC operator took over.

"_Val Walo, CIC: T-minus five minutes until deployment_," the CIC operator of the Aruba said, and Sari grinned as she grabbed the jet fighter like joystick, giving a few tests before being satisfied.

"_T-Minus four minutes_…"

Sari activated the display screens which showed the inside of the Aruba's hangar, including the hatch in front.

"_T-minus three minutes_…"

Sari licked her lips as she leaned back in her seat.

"_Two minutes_…"

She took a deep breath as the seconds ticked away.

"_One minute_…"

The Hatch began to open revealing the moon, not too far away.

"_Thirty seconds_…!"

"This is gonna be great!" she said excitedly, as the thrusters hummed to life.

"_Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… LAUNCH_!" The Val Walo launched from the _Gwazine_-Class battleship, and as soon as she was clear, Sari kicked the thrusters on full burn and, of all the things, started singing.

"Shiawase wa aruite konai, dakara aruite yuku 'n da ne, Ichinichi, ippo. Mikka de sanpo. Sanpo susunde, niho sagaru, Jinsei wa, one-two-panchi!" It was a verse from the 356-Step March, but really, she didn't give two fucks. Or one fuck. As she continued to fly towards the moon, she continued to sing to herself as she made her way to her destination.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Mendel Colony**

* * *

Meanwhile, while Sari continued her mission, watching from the footage of her MA's Gun Camera was the leaders of the L4 colonies, watching her progress. Aren let out a sigh as he shook his head. "Out of ALL of the pilots we have," he said. "_Why_ did Nasha pick _her_?"

Sutura looked at her husband with an apologetic smile.

"Well Aren, she is a good pilot despite her... issues," she said, while her husband gave an incredulous look.

"Issues? She's a bonafide maniac when it comes to piloting mobile weapons!" he shouted, as he brought up a file, that looked to be as thick as his forearm. "THIS is a file of all the Mobile Suits, Mobile Armors, and any other things she's piloted and were sent to the scrap heap!" Ron, who had joined them, grabbed the folder and started reading through it.

"Well, it could be worse," he said. "I was just as bad before I was given command of the _Schwarzkopf_. After that, we lost less Mobile Armors and I stopped putting a dent in the budget."

"Wait, what?" Aren asked in surprise. "YOU were a pilot?"

"For three years," he said, looking through the files. "Then Command gave me the _Schwarzkopf_ in order to stop wrecking everything. It worked." He flipped through it, then chuckled. "There's your problem: NONE of them were high performance machines. Give her something like one of those Gundams and she'd never break it."

"I doubt that very much, Admiral," Aren said, however Trisha hummed in thought.

"He may have a point, General," she said. "In the Federation, there were several cases in which pilots of older machines always wrecked them… but once we gave them something more high performance they excelled. We believed it was because their older machines simply could not keep up with their reaction time and abilities… this was especially so for pilots command believed may or may not have been Newtypes."

Sutura blinked as she thought about that. "Hmm, do you have any Gundam Types in the Fleet?"

Trisha sighed a bit. "A few, but they're either Mass Produced Gundam Ground Types modified with a GM head, and the 7th Gundam," she said, before looking at Sutura. "However the latter is already taken. LT JG Christina MacKenzie is it's pilot, since she piloted a Gundam before, the Gundam Alex."

"Well, you'll need to think of something." Ron said, "Everything is going straight to shit, and if Makinami can't prevent those delegates from getting killed, we'll need everyone we have on the front lines." He paused for a moment "Speaking of which, my _Agamemnon_-Class carrier has a few Mobius Mobile Armors that don't have pilots. Hope you don't mind if I hand them over to you guys. You might be able to make them more useful than they are right now. Then again, one of those is supposed to be mine: a Mod Zero, if I remember correctly."

Sutura perked at that, "A Mod Zero?" she asked and Ron answered.

"A much better MA than the Mobius, it uses four wired gun barrels and is also armed with a linear gun." Ron said. "But you've got to have some insane Spatial Awareness to use the Gunbarrels effectively."

Sutura blinked at that, and was about to ask more, before one of her officers walked in. "Ma'am, we're picking up a message from the _Shapley_," he said.

Sutura nodded. "Put it through," she said, and a few moments later Trina's face appeared on the main monitor.

"_Admiral Takeo, Captain Pinkerton_," the ZAFT Captain said, nodding. "_It's good to see you both again._"

"Admiral now," Ron said. "I was promoted."

"_My apologies, then_."

The At-Fed Admiral shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said. "So, what's going on at the PLANTs?" he asked.

"_Well, before we left, we got word that the Supreme Chairman's departure for Copernicus was delayed_," she said. "_From what I understand, the shuttle is experiencing some engine trouble_."

Ron perked at that. "Engine trouble?" he asked. "That sounds like they... Oh, son of a BITCH."

"Admiral?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"They knew," Ron shouted. "The fucking assholes KNEW about the bombing plans! The only reason I know is because I have friends in the intelligence agency! They're going to make it look like ZAFT killed the UN!"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Admiral Pinkerton, what do you mean by that?" said Hector as everyone looked at him.

"I'm saying that Blue Cosmos will use this opportunity to wipe out the one roadblock to their plans in order to eradicate all Coordinators in space and on Earth," Ron snarled out. "They delayed the Chairman's shuttle, so when the bomb goes off, the Earth will think its a little 'too' coincidental that his shuttle was delayed during this. And with the U.N members all dead, the U.N itself will fall apart, and that's all B.C needs to establish their own puppet group to take control of the Earth Sphere, and declare war on the PLANT's!"

The others were all shocked into silence.

"Is Blue Cosmos really that desperate…" Aren growled out in near rage. "Just to kill off all Coordinators?"

Ron sighed at that. "They're idiots that only believe that only a human that hasn't had their fucking genetic code altered is worthy of life! Well, I don't see any Coordinators dying of diseases like Cystic Fibrosis, mostly because any parents that had the gene that causes it got rid of it! Too bad we can't find the gene that causes stupidity, because that REALLY needs to go!"

"While I agree with that, Admiral, how in the hell are we going to stop them?" Said Trina.

"Our friends on this end are already on that: I warned them about the bombing and asked them to send the fastest ship they have to make sure it doesn't happen, Captain. So we either stop it and the world remains on the knife edge-"

Trina's eyes narrowed "Or someone draws blood and causes nothing but death and chaos."

Ron nodded at that. "Exactly." he said and looked at the video link as the Val Walo just arrived on the moon and began to head straight to Copernicus. "I just hope that kid can get there in time."

* * *

**Luna**

**Copernicus Lunar City Meeting Hall**

* * *

A single man dressed in a Atlantic Federation Captain's uniform was currently kneeled down under the large meeting table while handling a rectangular shaped object with care. He was supposed to be protecting the UN representatives, but he knew that some of them supported the Coordinators, and as a member of the only organization trying to save humanity from the evils of eugenics, he saw it as his duty to kill them and usher in the brainchild of Blue Cosmos, which would destroy the genetically engineered bastards once and for all: the Earth Alliance. While people like Pinkerton supported a world government, the new Rear Admiral despised Blue Cosmos and was doing everything he could to limit Blue Cosmos' power.

He was failing. Quite badly.

Not that the man currently setting the bomb cared. With this act, the outdated, arrogant and corrupt U.N. will be out of the way for good, and a government under the control of Blue Cosmos will take over and eradicate the space monsters, and anyone who would stand in their way.

For the preservation of a blue and pure world.

* * *

**With the Val Walo**

* * *

The Mobile Armor raced across the lunar surface towards its target area, Sari, at the controls, was grinning as the speed of the machine excited to her no end. She then heard a beeping and turned back to the map which showed her that she was getting close to her target. However, she also spotted on the scanners multiple signatures which she identified as At-Fed _Nelson_-class, _Drake_-class, and _Agamemnon_-class warships.

Her grin only widened.

"Let's see if these guys can keep up!" she said and hit the throttle increasing the MA's speed.

On the bridge of one of these ships, the _Agamemnon_-class, _Achilles_, a sensor officer with the rank of an ensign was manning his station while also drinking soda from a zero-g container.

However, he was soon alerted as a disturbance acted up on his board.

"What the?"

"What is it?" said the Captain.

"Sir, there's something-"

Yellow beams shot past the ship, and consoles began to fry seconds later.

"What the FUCK was that?!"

"I don't know! Checking!"

Meanwhile, Sari Makinami was rushing in like a screaming eagle. With emphasis on 'screaming', because she was. At the top of her lungs.

"YAHOO, MOTHERFUCKERS!" The Val Walo continued to fire, beams soaring past the AF ships, not hitting them but frying their electrical systems. "This is FUCKING AWESOME!" She flew over the lunar city, firing her beam cannons as fast as she could, frying anything that could be used to electronically detonate explosive devices. Too bad for her (and the Cosmic Era Earth Sphere) that Blue Cosmos were extremists of the worst sort. They would do anything to make sure that their goals were achieved. Even killing themselves in the process.

* * *

**UN Shuttle**

* * *

"What is going on!?" demanded UN Secretary General Jean-Paul Vinasse, as he and the other UN leadership and the Representatives of the Sponsor Nations looked outside as everything in the city that had a circuit board went dead.

"Uhhh… this is your uhh, shuttle Captain speaking," The pilot of the shuttle said. "Uhh, it appears there are some technical issues on the ground… please stand by until we can get more information…"

"Goddamn it! Is it an attack?!"

"I don't know, sir." The officer next to him said, and then smirked. "But what I do know is that this..." The sound of a tiny pin being pulled out was heard as everyone KNEW what that was. "IS FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" The grenade went off seconds later, spraying the area with shrapnel. And unless anyone was wearing anti-grenade gear, which they weren't, there were no survivors. The United Nations Security Council were all dead, all thanks to one fanatic and a single grenade.

* * *

**Hours later**

* * *

Ron slammed his hands on the table as he and the others watched on the news that their plan, while it did stop from detonating other electronic detonated explosives in the lunar city, was a failure.

"SON OF A COCKSUCKING BITCH!" he yelled. "FUCK!" The Atlantic Federation Rear Admiral continued to curse, surprising all in the room. The man was VERY inventive when it came to cursing. "Now there's nothing we can do! GOD-" He kicked a chair over, then lifted it up and slammed it onto the floor. "FUCKING DAMN IT!"

"Rear Admiral!" Sutura shouted. "I know you're upset that our mission to prevent the demise of the U.N. leadership was a failure, but cursing over it isn't going to help!"

Ron then turned back to the female Vice Admiral. "And how do you propose we do THAT!?" he demanded. "With the U.N. out of the way, nothing will stop Blue Cosmos from getting what they want! As of this moment they're probably gathering the Leaders of the other nations in order to form their little Alliance against Coordinators! And by the way, this isn't upset, this is called PISSED OFF to no end!"

"I think the chair can attest to that." Aren said, and he was right, as the chair was broken beyond repair. The man was in his late thirties, but he was in top shape. And VERY angry.

"We're going to need to move quickly if we can keep the death count to a minimum." said Ronald, a look of untold determination in his eyes. "If I'm right, those FUCKING BASTARDS will launch a fleet as soon as they can, equipped with nuclear missiles, and send it to the PLANTs! I'm not going to just let this happen!" He then began to storm toward the exit.

"What are you going to do, Admiral?" Trisha asked.

"What I need to." He said, "I'm going to intercept those sons of bitches before they can launch their strike! I've got a small fleet full of skilled people I can trust, and if I can get there fast enough, I can probably get ZAFT on my side and maybe I can end this war before it even starts!" He ran out of the room, and you didn't need to be a Newtype to know how he was feeling: angry, determined, and VERY, VERY livid.

"Should we stop him?" the now Acting Admiral Trumpner said, but Aren sighed.

"He's a skilled commander, asshole or not," he said. "If we try and stop him, he'll deal enough damage to make stopping him pointless."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Aren?" Sutura asked, and Aren could only sigh as he looked at Hector, along with the other military leaders.

"You're the Prime Minister Hector, what do you think we should do?" the General asked, while the man's face was in a frown as he was quiet for a few minutes before responding.

"We know it's only a matter of time before Blue Cosmos unites the majority of Earth into a military coalition aimed to commit genocide on people whose only crime was being how they were born," Hector said, as he stood from his chair. "Even though we just recently left one war, like it or not, New Zeon, and our friends from the Federation, will be drawn into another one, and we'll be forced to pick a side."

He then looked at everyone in the room. "But one thing is for sure..." his face turned into a glare. "...I'll be damned, before I condone the killing of innocents, because of their genes being modified."

That made all the military leaders nod their heads one by one. First was Cima, who didn't want to see a repeat of Side 2, then Trisha, Leon, and both Aren and Sutura nodded as well. "Well then, its unanimous," Hector said, as he looked at the military leaders before him. "Let's stop a war. Admiral Cima, get your ships ready to head out. Yours and Admiral Artemis's fleets will head to L5 and assist in the defense of the PLANT's should the Earth Forces attempt a move against them." He then looked at the two Earth Federation Admirals. "I cannot order either of you two to mobilize your fleets," he said, "but is there anything you could loan to them?"

"We can mobilize whenever you need us to, sir," Trisha said with a firm nod along with Leon. "Either Leon or myself can launch our fleet in a moments notice. I'd rather not send both of our fleets out, however."

Hector nodded at that. "Whatever you feel that could be of help, it'll be gratefully accepted," he said. "And I agree with not sending both of our entire respective fleets, just a dozen ships at least."

Sutura nodded at that. "The _Asuram_, the Cima Fleet, and maybe another _Zanzibar Kai_ and three more _Musais_ will do the trick," she said and turned to Trisha, who nodded.

"We can send a few _Salamis_-class, a _Nelson_-refit, two _Magellan'_s, and the only _Trafalgar_-class we have, the _Jutland_," she said, and Hector nodded.

"Those will have to do…" he said. "How soon can you leave for the PLANTs?"

"Once we get onboard our ships, we can launch immediately," Cima said as she and the others stood up. "However, if we want to avoid being detected by the Earth Forces, we will have to take the long way around - it will take eight to nine days to arrive."

"Around the 14th…" Aren muttered with a sigh. "Well, so much for a peaceful Valentines Day, huh, Sutura?"

Sutura chuckled at the irony. "Indeed…"

* * *

**February 14th, C.E. 70**

**Outside ZAFT-controlled PLANT Colonies**

* * *

The group of ships led by the Cima Fleet arrived the day before the recently founded Earth Alliance Forces arrived in the PLANTs' airspace, they were just outside the ZAFT-controlled territory, waiting for any word from Ron. Thankfully Minovsky Particle dispersal prevented them from being spotted by ZAFT sensors, but there was still the chance a patrol could spot them, but thankfully so far no ships or mobile suits have moved in their direction to investigate.

Apparently Trina managed to pulled some strings and made sure no patrols were in their area.

"Ma'am, we're receiving an signal on Admiral Pinkerton's private channel," said Cima's comm officer and the Admiral, now dressed in a black Admiral's uniform but still wearing her trademark trench coat, nodded.

"Patch it through," she said and the young ensign nodded and the image of said Admiral came up. "Admiral Pinkerton, I'm assured you warned ZAFT?"

Ron nodded a bit. "_I did, though it was not easy as I didn't want to be caught_," he said. "_My fleet, is in reserve of the main Earth Alliance Force… I was right, they got enough fucking nukes to make Hiroshima look like a firecracker_."

Cima nodded. "Anything we should be aware of?" she said, and Ron sighed.

"_Yeah, one of the few Coordinators and Mobile Suit pilots in the EA is in the fleet_," he said, making Cima blink.

"I thought Blue Cosmos would rather shoot a Coordinator then let them be part of their precious military?" she said with confusion.

"_Surprised the hell out of me, too_," Ron said. "_His name is Ryu Hisanaga, and the kid is good at the controls of a mobile suit. He's in one of the lead ships, and will probably launch with the diversion force until the fleet with the nukes sneaks around and launches their nuke laden Mobius units_."

Cima's eyes narrowed a bit at that. "Cowardly fools… Do you have the name of the ship?"

Ron nodded as he scowled. "_It's the _Agamemnon_-class Carrier _Roosevelt_. She's under the command of Rear Admiral William Sutherland, a real BC bastard_."

Cima nodded at the info given. "Thank you, Admiral, we'll be on the lookout for them." she said and Ron nodded as the link ended. Cima then stood up and gave her orders. "Inform all ships to proceed to Level One battle stations! Have all pilots man their Mobile suits and fighters!"

"Ma'am!"

Cima then turned to her XO Detlof. "Prepare my Gelgoog, I'm heading out as well," she said, and her loyal confidant nodded and turned to the CIC.

"Have the Admiral's Mobile Suit prepared at once!" he ordered.

* * *

**Earth Alliance Fleet, _Agamemnon_-Class ship, _Marx_, Hanger**

* * *

Ryu Hisanaga, a young man looking to be around 17 years old with crew cut dark brown hair and dark green eyes wearing a black flight suit with red slash marks, sat in the cockpit of his mobile suit, the stolen ZAFT Prototype Dragoon-use Mobile Suit, the X, but since his… appropriation of the unit it had gone through a numerous set of upgrades and augmentations. Its original GiNN Rifle had been replaced by with an extreme range sniper rifle, a four barrel missile pod was mounted onto his left shoulder with a sniper camera on the right, the unit had undergone such changes, the only remaining parts of the original design were the frame and the two canisters of DRAGOON Fangs, that he had renamed the unit Assault-X.

"_So, you still got that weird feeling, Ryu_?" asked his wingman, one Mu la Flaga, a blonde haired blue eyed Natural, piloting an orange colored Moebius Zero, the factory spec rail guns having long since been replaced by a set of 75 mm 'Igelstellung' Anti-Air Gatling Cannons.

"Yeah, Mu, I do, something's wrong with this entire thing," he explained, a deep frown etched into his face, something that had been there since the death of their squad a few months back during the opening skirmishes of the war, that took the life of their commander, Ryu's Fiancee. "Why attack the PLANTs so directly? Something just doesn't sit right with that decision."

"_I know the feeling, Ryu, I really do_," Mu agreed with a sigh. "_Here's hoping we get out of this alive…_"

"Agreed," Ryu announced with a small nod. "I got your back, Hawk."

"_I have eyes on yours, Dragon_," Mu returned. "_Let's show these so-called ZAFT Elites how real pilots fight, shall we?_"

Ryu let out a harsh sounding laugh. "You got that right!" he said, a small amount of pride filtering into his voice. "After all, it seems even we have this wretched thing called pride."

A bark of the laugh told him what Mu thought of his statement. "Roger that Falcon-One," he informed with a shake of his head, the lights of the catapults shifting to yellow as they entered combat range. "_Mu la Flaga, Falcon-Two, Custom Zero ready to launch_."

"Ryu Hisanaga, Falcon-One, Assault-X, ready to launch," Ryu added in as he moved his suit into the launch position.

"_Roger that, Falcon Team, launching in three… two… one… LAUNCH_!"

* * *

**ZAFT Warship Shapelay**

* * *

Trina was on the bridge of her good old _Laurasia_-class Frigate _Shapley_ as she stayed in formation with the rest of the ZAFT fleet. Thanks to an 'undisclosed warning' the entire ZAFT fleet of this area was able to assemble where the EA forces intended to attack: around the Junius and Aprilius colonies. The fleet itself consisted of both her and the _Sagan_, along with about eight other _Laurasia_-class Frigates. However that was not all, as also in their fleet were some of the newest ships of the ZAFT fleet: three _Nazca_-class Destroyers, which carried not only GiNN's but also the newer Commander-type MS; the ZGMF-515 CGUE's.

The EA might have them outnumbered in sheer amount of ships and Moebius Units, but ZAFT had the more technological advantage with ships with better armor and weapons, and of course their own Mobile Suits should hopefully turn the tide in their favor. However Trina also knew they had one more advantage that not even ZAFT was aware they had. She only hopped that they arrived in time.

"Ma'am, I am picking up EA ships approaching!" the Sensor Operator warned out. "Bearing Three Nine Zero!"

"How many?" She asked.

"A well sized fleet, Ma'am," he said. "I've got two _Agamemnon_-class Carriers, eight _Nelson_-class Battleships, and sixteen _Drake_-class Escorts."

"Comm, contact the _Nazca_ and tell them we have enemies inbound," Trina ordered, and the Comm operator nodded as he sent out the message. "All Hands, Battlestations! Begin launching of all Mobile Suits! Arm all weapons and prepare for combat!" Across the fleet this message was sent, as the ZAFT ships moved into formation, and quickly began launching their respective Mobile Suits out to defend the colonies.

* * *

**Cima Fleet Task Force**

**Lili Marleen**

**MS Hangar**

* * *

A violet/light brown Gelgoog Marine Commander Type stepped onto the catapult of the _Lili Marleen_. At the controls, was Cima as she and her people prepare to take off. "Remember, people, we're dealing with nuclear weapons here!" she said. "Beams WILL set them off if they hit! Aim for the Mobile Armors, not the missiles. Use ballistic weapons if you have them to shoot the missiles, and pray to God that Pinkerton's got something that can stop any we miss!"

"_He seems to be the type to have something in the wings, ma'am_," One of the other Gelgoog pilots said. "_We'll make sure that he won't get to use it_."

"Don't get too cocky," she said, as her Gelgoog was set on the Catapult. "Cima Garahau, Gelgoog Marine, taking off!" The Gelgoog Marine Commander type took off, followed by several of its' fellows.

_"Admiral, the Alliance fleet is only a few minutes from launch range."_

"Then we'll need to pick up the pace, then, won't we?" Cima said. "Let's show these bastards what happens when you FUCK with the Cima Fleet, and the New Zeon Marine Corps!"

"_OORAH_!"

"_Hey don't forget 'bout us_!" said a young voice and Cima turned and saw a group of GM Kai's, entering formation. "_We can't let you Zeeks have all the glory_!"

Cima could only smirk. "No, of course not." she said and turned her gaze back to the EA fleet ahead of them. "Alright everyone, LET'S GO!"

* * *

**Earth Alliance battleship _Schwarzkopf_**

* * *

While Ron hated Blue Cosmos, he had to hand it to them. They did EXACTLY what he wanted in uniting almost all of Earth into one unified force. His problem was that it was completely based on a racial and completely stupid ideology. _'Hopefully once all this shit is over and Blue Cosmos is gone, we can remake their Alliance into something better_.' He thought to himself.

They were wasting time fighting one another when they could've been exploring the solar system and perhaps beyond its' confines. After all, Earth was running out of resources: the only way they could survive is if they expanded beyond the Earth Sphere. Ron believed in Blue Cosmos' original goal: preserving Earth as much as possible. _'Where did they begin to go wrong?_' He thought.

He shook his head, removing those thoughts from his mind. He had work to do. After all, he had a plan that involved 'friendly fire' involving his favorite weapon of mass destruction. The _Schwarzkopf_ was carrying nuclear weapons (stolen from a shipment meant for the Roosevelt) and Ron was going to make sure they were used. They just weren't being pointed at the PLANTs. _'This has got to be the only time nuclear weapons have ever been used for a constructive purpose_.' he thought.

"Sir, we're closing in on the task force led by the _Roosevelt_." His XO said.

"Good." Ron said nodding, "Inform our Mobius teams that as soon as we're within range they will attack the enemy task force. Blue Cosmos won't get their way. Not if I have any say in it."

Sakura nodded. She had begun agreeing with her commanding officer, as far as Blue Cosmos was concerned: they needed to go. "What about the nukes?" She asked.

"Load them in our missile tubes and prepare to change course." Ron said, "We're going to stop right in front of the bastards and use our AA guns to shoot down any missiles our friends miss. And, if necessary, use this ship as a shield."

All glanced at their CO. "Sir… you're willing to see us die?" the Comm officer asked.

"Unfortunately, we're human," Ron said with a sigh. "Death comes for us all sooner or later. Besides, this ship has a crew compliment of just over 300. I'd rather sacrifice 300 lives, including my own, then let over two hundred thousand men, women, and children die in nuclear hellfire. It's basic numbers, Ensign: even you should know that."

The Ensign seemed hesitant for a brief moment, but then his eyes shifted to a fiery determination as he nodded. "Yes sir," he said firmly as he continued his duties.

Ron smirked a bit, glad he had a crew like this who were willing to look death right in the eye. "Alright then," he said. "Let's stop a nuclear armageddon on the PLANT's."

* * *

**Meanwhile - EA Fleet**

* * *

Ryu grinned as he accelerated his X-Assault forward into the fray of battle. "Fangs!" he shouted, as his machine's DRAGOON Fangs deployed from the containers of his unit, and soared out towards the incoming ZAFT mobile suits. They fired their MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Guns at him, but he easily dodged the attacks as he struck out with his Fangs, expertly aiming for the enemy Mobile Suit's heads and limbs removing them as combat threats.

Another GiNN attempted to sneak up behind him, with his MA-M3 Heavy Sword drawn for a strike, but Ryu spun around and picked out his own respective Katana sword as he caught the GiNN's attack. "Nice try," he said, before he skillfully tilted his sword causing the GiNN too overshoot, and he cut off its arms. "But you'll have to do better than that!"

Ryu took a moment to observe the battle so far, it looked as though the EA and ZAFT fleets were pretty evenly matched. While the EA had vastly superior numbers, the maneuverability and capabilities of the GiNN's and CGUE's of ZAFT were proving to annihilate the EA Moebius Mobile Armors, and the ZAFT ships themselves were proving to be dangerous adversaries as well, easily better armed and armored that the E.A ships.

The way things were going, the battle could go either way. But with Ryu around, he was certainly giving a fair share of problems to ZAFT's battle plan. However before he could continue to find his next target, his sensors went off as he detected something strange. "The hell?" He asked, as around the PLANT colonies, he spotted a single _Nelson_-class Battleship maintaining its position there. Not participating in the battle or anything. He got a reading on its IFF, and saw it was the A.F.S. _Schwarzkopf_.

"Captain Pinkerton's ship?" Ryu asked in surprise. "They weren't in the fleet…" he looked closer, however he then spotted something even stranger. A second fleet of E.A ships, slightly smaller with just one _Agamemnon_, two _Nelson's_ and six _Drake_-classes, was approaching ZAFT's flank, almost in the same direction as the _Schwarzkopf_ was. He got the ID on the flagship, and it was the _Roosevelt_.

_'I don't like this_,' he thought, his eyes narrowing. _'This does not feel right_…' He moved in closer, as he soon began to see the _Roosevelt's_ fleet deploy its Moebius units. He zoomed his Camera in, as he saw most of them had the standard equipment. However when he saw the machines launching from the _Roosevelt_, he looked at their armaments, and his eyes widened as he saw very familiar missiles with all-too familiar Radiation Insignias printed on the side.

_'Nukes_…' he thought, as he instantly recognized the forms of Mk. IX Nuclear Missiles anywhere. _'They brought nukes_…' he then let out a primal growl "Those fucking bastards! They're gonna nuke the colonies!" He slammed his fist down onto his Radio, contacting Mu. "Mu! Get your ass in gear!" he shouted as he punched the X-Assault into full speed. "The EA Brought Nukes and they're heading straight for the colonies!"

"_Say WHAT!?"_ shouted his wingman.

"Those bastards in Blue Cosmos are in the fleet, the Carrier _Roosevelt_ has just launched a wing of Mobius Mobile Armours armed with nukes!" He shouted and he heard Mu began to curse.

"_Son of a bitch_!" he shouted. "_Let's get over there, then_!"

Beams shot towards the nuclear Mobius units, and it surprised both men that the beams didn't come from a ZAFT ship. They came from the Schwarzkopf. Pinkerton was shooting at them! "What the hell?" Ryu asked in surprise "What is he doing shooting at the nukes? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"_I don't know, but that man is crazy_!" Mu said as his Moebius Zero and Ryu's X-Assault sped towards them to help "_He KNOWS what happens when beams hit nuclear weapons!_"

A crackle was heard over the radio. "_Attention Blue Cosmos forces. This is Rear Admiral Ronald Pinkerton of the Earth Alliance battleship _Schwarzkopf_. Thisattempted attack upon the PLANTs is in violation of your standing orders. Leave this airspace immediately or I will TRULY use deadly force._" It was official. Pinkerton HAD lost his mind. There was no other explanation.

"Damn he's serious!" Ryu said, and then cursed as he saw the Mobius MA's continue their flight path. "Aw shit! They're not stopping!"

"_No shit_!" said Mu and the two then headed in, hoping to stop the nuclear missiles before they could be launched.

They then heard Ron's voice again.

"_This is _Schwarzkopf_ Actual: all Mobius units, return to your vessels immediately. If you do not comply, I will NOT show mercy_." A sigh was heard. "_Fine. Let the record show that I gave them a fair warning. Captain Horaki, fire the missiles_."

"_Understood, Admiral. Missiles away_." The _Schwarzkopf_ fired a volley of missiles at the _Roosevelt_ fleet, and Ryu considered that it was ironic that he was using nukes to stop a nuclear holocaust.

"_Did he just fire more nukes_?!" Mu shouted.

"I think this is the only time in history that nukes have ever been used to stop something bad from happening!" Ryu retorted, "You know the saying: Fight fire with Fire!"

The _Schwarzkopf_ fired its barrage of nuclear missiles at the ones launched by the E.A fleet, the missile impacting as they went of in a brilliant display of light, triggering the other nukes to detonate causing a massive chain reaction as one after another they went off like nuclear fireworks, leaving the PLANT colonies unscathed.

However, as the _Schwarzkopf_ focused on the remaining Moebius units, Ryu spotted three additional Moebius Zero's with Nuclear Warheads who avoided the Schwarzkopf completely, and headed away from the 10 Aprilius PLANT's, and sped straight towards the Junius Colonies. "Mu! Three are breaking through!" Ryu shouted in warning.

"_I see e'm! I see e'm_!" Mu shouted as he and the X-Assault moved behind the tail of the Zero's. Mu fired off a blast from his Gatling Cannon, which nailed the first Moebius as it detonated. Ryu fired his own rifle at the second, which destroyed it as well. However just as Ryu shot at the third one, it launched its nuclear payload at one of the colonies "NO!" Ryu shouted as he sped forward, desperately trying to intercept the nuke before it hit its target, but he couldn't get a good shot at it. He watched as the Nuke sped towards the target…

...but then, at the last moment before the Nuke could destroy the colony, from almost out of nowhere a single beam blast from above struck the nuke, the beam hit the engine of the missile, which prevented the warhead from detonating.

"W...What the hell?" Ryu said in shock and then looked in the direction of the beam shot, and his eyes widened at what he was seeing. A large number of Mobile Suits that many of them looked remarkably similar to the GiNN but were different at the same, along with others that reminded him of the Patriot-series. And following in right behind them, was what appeared to be an entire fleet of vessels that Ryu had never seen before.

_**(OST MS Igloo-The Gravity Front.)**_

The Mobile Suits then made a beeline straight for the EA/BC Fleet. Maneuvering expertly as they aided the GINN's and CGUEs of ZAFT, as they steamrolled over the Moebius units the EA still had. Using a variety of not just ballistics, but also MS-scale beam weapons! And then the main ships of the unknown fleet opened fire with their own weapons, as large blasts of energy arced towards the EA fleet, scoring several hits. But what shocked Ryu was the fact that many shots actually missed their targets, yet any surrounding EA ship suddenly began to lose power!

"The hell is going on?" Ryu asked cautiously as he scanned the results of the bombardment. "Could it be a focused EMP Blast?"

"_Admiral Garahau, thanks for your assistance._" Ryu could hear Admiral Pinkerton speak on the Comm with a thankful sigh "_I forgot that space is three-dimensional, and those MAs bypassed my ship's firing lines. Now I believe the job is unfinished_."

"_Admiral_?" A woman replied, who Ryu assumed was 'Admiral Garahau'.

"Schwarzkopf_ Actual to the fleet: target the Blue Cosmos bastards and fire at will_!" The ships under Pinkerton's command began firing at the fleet under the command of the _Roosevelt_, with the _Schwarzkopf_ firing on the enemy flagship itself.

"_Is he crazy_?!" Mu shouted out.

"I think so!" Ryu said. "The man's known for his hatred of Blue Cosmos, so this is par for the course!" He watched as the ships which belonged under Ron's command - along with the unknown vessels - turned their guns towards the fleet the Roosevelt commanded, and opened fire at once. The beams and missiles blazed towards the fleet, as they hit their marks - either destroying or disabling each and every ship they hit.

"_So… Ryu, what do we do_?" Mu asked seriously as they watched the battle. "_Who do we side with?"_

Ryu closed his eyes and sighed, before grinning. "Isn't it obvious, Partner?" he asked. "We need to defend the Admiral from the Terrorist Organization, don't we?"

It was silent for a moment until Mu spoke. "_Yeah… you're right_," he said, and Ryu swore he could sense the grin on his partner's face. "_Besides, I never liked Sutherland anyway._"

Ryu chuckled at that. "Don't we all." With that, the X and the Mod Zero rocketed off toward the fighting.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the PLANT Colonies.**

* * *

Athrun Zala watched in awe as the mysterious Mobile suits came out of nowhere and began decimating the Earth Forces Fleet.

He wondered who they were, and exactly what was going on, seeing as another Earth Alliance ship stopped them by using nuclear weapons to destroy the nukes that would have spelt almost certain death for any of the PLANTs. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the nuke that was about to hit Junius 7 be destroyed, preventing it from hitting the colony.

The reason he was relieved, was because his mother was on Junius 7.

He was not the only one who saw this battle and thought the same, as across the PLANT's the battle was being shown as civilians and military personnel watched in shock as this unknown force defended their colonies fiercely, preventing any E.A Forces from breaking through. And these images were also being displayed across the earth sphere as well.

But there was one question on everyone's mind, and it was usually summed up like this: who the fuck were those people? And where the hell did they come from? Those answers wouldn't be to everyone's liking, but at least one thing was sure. Not every Natural hated Coordinators.

* * *

_Meanwhile - Lagrange Point 3_

_Orb Colony Heliopolis_

* * *

At the Morgenroete Technical college at Heliopolis, a woman who appeared to be around 15-16 years of age, with bright expressive Amethyst colored eyes whose chocolate colored hair fell in waves down to her shoulders with two thick strands of hair framing her asian looking face looked at her laptop in the lab she was in with eyes full of surprise, looking at the live battle footage she was picking up from the PLANT's.

Kira Yamato thought for sure that the EA nuke would surely would've hit one of the colonies, but these NEW mobile suits came, and stopped the nuke from hitting the PLANTs. And now they were helping ZAFT, along with a few EA defectors, rip the Blue Cosmos/EA forces a new one. _'M.S-scale Beam Weapons, EMP blasts…_ ' she thought as she watched the battle unfold _'This is tech beyond anything ZAFT or the E.A has right now… who the heck are these people_?'

* * *

**Aprilius One**

**Supreme Council Chamber**

* * *

The members of the PLANT Supreme Council could only watch as the unknown Mobile Suits and fleet help their forces, along with a few defectors fight off the EAF task force that tried to nuke Junius 7.

Chairman Siegel Clyne, and his friend Patrick Zala, were looking at the footage with wide eyes as the unknown used MS-grade beam weaponry that not only caused great damage, but released an EMP that disabled a few ships. "One of the defecting ships…" Ted Elsman said, "I think one of them is the _Schwarzkopf_."

"Pinkerton?" Ezalia Joule asked incredulously "Why the hell would he be defending the PLANTs; the man's loyal to the Atlantic Federation! If anything, he should be shooting at us!"

Siegel shook his head. "I don't think he would," he said. "The man has done nothing but try to avoid shooting at a ZAFT ship and keep us from war."

Zala scoffed. "Looks like he failed," he muttered. "Good for nothing Natural."

"He might be a Natural, but he is right about one thing," Siegel said, and Patrick rose an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked.

"We're not perfect," the chairman said. "At least he's doing something right."

The _Schwarzkopf_ and one of the larger unknowns finally finished off what appeared to be the flagship of the EA fleet, then a _Drake_ managed to hit the _Nelson_-Class ship's engine block, reducing the ship's maneuverability.

"A Coordinator wouldn't have had that happen to them," Patrick muttered.

"Patrick, he kept those nukes from hitting us," Siegel said with slightly narrowed eyes. "We owe him more than you think we do. What I want to know is…" He glanced at one of the smaller green ships as it destroyed a Nelson that wasn't friendly. "Who in the hell are those people?"

"Chairman, we're receiving a hail from the _Shapley_," one of the military officers in the chamber said. "Captain Kujo wishes to help the _Schwarzkopf_ and her allies."

Siegel knew one thing: if they didn't get any direct help, the _Schwarzkopf_ was doomed, as she was taking too much fire from Mobius MAs and any surviving EA ships that managed to avoid getting shot down within the first five minutes. "Permission granted," he said. "I want to talk to Captain Pinkerton as soon as this debacle is over."

The officer nodded as he relayed the order, while Siegel continued to watch the battle, more importantly, the Unknown Mobile suits and ships.

_'Who are you?_' he thought to himself.

* * *

**Orb Union**

**Parliament Building**

**Onogoro Island**

* * *

In the Parliament building of the Orb Union, the noble families of Orb - including the current representative Uzumi Nara Attha and his 'daughter' Cagalli watched in surprise as the EA forces were being decimated by the combined forces of the Schwarzkopf, the ZAFT fleet, and the unknown fleet which gave aid to them all.

They were greatly surprised by the MS grade weaponry the mobile suits were wielding and using to great effect against the Mobius Mobile Armors, while the ships main guns scored several directs, while others that missed somehow discharged an EMP that disabled other ships. The ones most intrigued, were the Sahakus, more precisely, the Sahaku twins, as Rondo Gina Sahaku was impressed by the design and power, not to mention the effect the beam weaponry, even the shots that missed, had when they hit their targets.

"Well, that's not something I want to screw with." He said.

"Indeed." Rondo Mina Sahaku said nodding, "Then again, this is typical of that man: he always pulls something that surprises us all."

The _Nelson_-Class ship took another hit, and the guns fell silent at long last. But the battle was long since done by then: the EA fleet was in retreat. Or dead: depends on whether or not the crews were still alive when they finally cleared the battlefield.

"Now what do we do?" One of the other Family representatives said, "We avoided getting dragged into the Alliance, but with those-"

"We will remain out of the war." All looked at Uzumi, and gave the head of the Athha Family stunned glances. "Orb will not get involved in another nation's affairs. That includes this war."

"That was when there was only the Alliance and ZAFT! Now-" Unato Seiran began, but was silenced by Uzumi's glare.

"Our stance on international politics stands. We will stay out of the conflict," he said with finality, and the other families just, or in the case of the Seirans, reluctantly, nodded.

"And if the Alliance or ZAFT approach us, and threaten us to pick a side or die?" said Prime Minister Homura, and Uzumi sighed.

"It will be hopeless to fight either one of them and win." his eyes then narrowed. "But if they invade us, we will fight them till the end," he said, with fire in his voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Atlantic Federation**

**Blue Cosmos H.Q**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Muruta Azrael shouted at the top of his lungs, as he watched the battle come to an end as the few surviving E.A forces began to withdraw from the battlespace. It was made even more damning as he realized that a member of the Atlantic Federation military (and a supporter of a unified alliance like this, but without Blue Cosmos' drive and righteous goal) had just kicked their asses.

Hated or not, losing a man like Pinkerton was going to cost them. He knew how to turn a battle in his favor simply by using the battlefield itself. And if they failed killing off the Coordinators, they would've needed the man to fight delaying battles until the Alliance's own Mobile Suits were ready.

After that… well, he wouldn't be needed anymore, would he? The man was a Coordinator-lover, an affront to those who were pure. Well, this war just got harder. And if he was working with both ZAFT AND whoever just kicked their asses, then the war was going to be more difficult than they once thought. And now with this stunt, they may end up losing Ryu Hisanaga. Granted, Azrael could care less about the Coordinator stain in the E.A's military, but he could not deny his combat capabilities as well as those of his mobile suit, the X-Assault. If anything, he hoped to use him or fool him to wipe out his own kind. But after this, he doubt that will work as he was more that willing to shoot down the nukes what were intended for the PLANT's. That brought up the other question: who the HELL was in command of that fleet and where did they come from?

* * *

**Meanwhile - A.F.S. _Schwarzkopf_ bridge**

* * *

"Sir, all of our engines are out!" shouted Sakura.

"I know that, dammit!" Ron retorted. "What of the status of the PLANTs!?"

"All are unharmed sir," said the Comm-Off. "Not one nuke got through thanks to New Zeon and the Falcon team."

Ron let out a long sigh. "Thank God," he said. "Just goes to show you that nukes CAN be used constructively. In this case, it works to get rid of complete idiots."

"Sir, a Moebius Zero and a Mobile Suit are approaching our port side!" The Sensor operator said.

"AA guns, fire!" Ron shouted.

"The guns are offline!" Thankfully, the two machines were friendly. "Sir, the two machines are piloted by a Lieutenant La Flaga and a Lieutenant Hisanaga."

Ron blinked. He knew Mu La Flaga: a fellow pilot in the Moebius Zero Corps prior to Ron's transfer and promotion. Ryu, on the other hand, he knew nothing other than the young man being a Coordinator in an unfriendly military. Something he would have to change when the time came.

"Action Stations, stand down," he said. "If our hanger is in one piece, let them on board. If not, then tell them to dock with the _Kirishima_."

"Aye, sir. I'll check on the hanger crews." The Rear Admiral got out of his seat, then patted the chair. "Good work, Schwarzkopf," he whispered. "You kicked their asses." A console sparked as he left the bridge. This would be the ship's last battle for a good long while. And a lengthy refit. Something with a few more guns and capable of carrying Mobile Suits, maybe.

"Admiral!" He looked back at his XO. "Chairman Clyne of the PLANT Supreme Council wants to see you. In person."

"Doubt he'd call the _Schwarzkopf_ personally just to tell me that." Ron said.

"The _Shapley_ relayed the message." She answered.

"Well, tell them that until this ship has had her reactor secured and her hull breaches sealed that I'm not seeing anyone," he said. "Captain goes down with the ship. And this ship is going nowhere." He went down to the hanger, planning on greeting La Flaga and Hisanaga personally.

By the time he had arrived, the two had landed and somehow managed to secure their units in the damaged hanger. "Admiral," Ryu greeted as they met him halfway. "Thank you for letting us on your ship."

"What's left of her," he said with a short sigh. "She's not going to be beating any idiot dictators anytime soon."

"Huh?"

"This ship was named after the commander of the US Army that led Operation Desert Storm in the late 20th Century Anno Domini," he said. "I hope I don't have to give you a history lesson."

Mu floated toward them. "I doubt it, Ron," The Moebius Zero pilot said with a smirk. "By the way, Rear Admiral? How the hell'd you manage that? Blue Cosmos was trying to keep you from getting too many people under your command from what I heard: 'fears that you would conquer the world' or something like that."

"Blue Cosmos did that for me," Ron retorted with a smirk. "Now all I need to do is kick them out and put in a PROPER governing body."

"I'll support that, sir," Ryu informed, a wolfish grin on his face. "All I ask is for one thing, let me deal with Azrael. I owe the son of a bitch for what he did to my family."

"I will put you in a room with him and hand you a knife if that's what you want," he said. "Right now, though, I need to get this ship patched up enough to get her to dock with Aprilius One: Chairman Clyne wants to speak with me."

"What's the worst hit, sir," Ryu asked. "I may lean towards mobile suit, but I know a thing or two on patching ships."

"The reactor's taken a few hits," Ron began. "We've lost most of our engines, the weapons systems are practically destroyed and my cupholder's damaged beyond repair."

Mu chuckled at the last one. "Was that a joke?" He asked.

"When you take command of a ship and it ends up like the _Schwarzkopf_, you'll try and make as many jokes to lighten up the situation as you can, Lieutenant," Ron said, before a metallic groan was heard, and Ron sighed. "_Schwarzkopf_, I KNOW you've taken a beating, but can you hold together a while longer?" he shouted. "I'll get you patched up and you'll be better than new."

"I'll head down to the reactor," Ryu informed, floating away. "See what I can do to keep the old girl together till we hit dry docks."

"See what you can do, Lieutenant, and I'll see about your promotion!"

* * *

**Aprilius One - 4 hours later**

* * *

The _Schwarzkopf_ limped into the port, blackened and badly damaged from the battle. It was a miracle the ship was even holding together at this rate, although Ryu's repairs were helping in that area. The other ships of the small fleet who defended the PLANTs, all formed a perimeter around the wounded battleship, before they had to split off.

The Nelson-class finally made berth, and ZAFT mechanics in space suits began to go all over the ship.

"Holy shit! This thing really took a beating!" said one of the mechanics as they examined a grouping of 25mm round holes.

"Yeah, I don't know how she managed to limp away from all that, she looks like she's about to fall apart!" said another.

"Less chit-chat and more work-work! MOVE IT MAGGOTS!" shouted the chief mechanic, and the others scrambled to patch up every hole on the ship's hull.

An umbilical connected to the starboard airlock, allowing her commanding officer, XO and two escorts to enter the main entryway. "I fucking hate it when this happens," Ron muttered. "This is the second time I've had to dock in a foreign port for repairs."

"What happened the first time?" Ryu asked.

"Heliopolis and eight drunk Marines happened." He said, and they got the feeling they REALLY didn't want to know. They reached the end of the umbilical, and entered the main terminal, where a dozen armed Marines were waiting for them. "Oh, hell." Ron muttered, "Figured that this would happen."

"What makes you say that?" Mu asked.

"Every time I enter a port, someone's always pointing a gun at me." He said shaking his head.

"Admiral Pinkerton, we're to escort you to the council chamber." The lead ZAFT soldier said, "Your… escorts can wait here."

"Take a good look at my ship." Ron said pointing back towards the battleship "The _Schwarzkopf_ isn't habitable right now. My crew needs to get off that thing while she's being repaired. And we did just sorta saved your asses not even two hours ago..."

The soldier looked at Ron, Ryu, and Mu, before he sighed. "Very well," he said. "We'll have your crew leave the ship, but they're to stay here here at the dock."

Ron nodded. "Fine by me," he said. "Lead on then."

The three then followed the ZAFT Marine, all the while Ron's mind was on something else.

_'It's a good thing I told Admiral Garahau to head back to L4._' he thought. _'Can't have ZAFT fully know about them just yet_.'

* * *

**Council Room.**

**A short while later.**

* * *

Patrick Zala wasn't a fan of Naturals. His home country outright banned genetic engineering when it could've solved so many problems. But in this case, he owed a Natural more than he would like to admit. And now ZAFT would have little choice but to let him and his people in.

"You don't look happy, Patrick," Siegel Clyne said, and Patrick rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly how I feel about Naturals." He said.

"A Natural just saved most of the PLANTs, and your wife," the Chairman shot back. "Get over it."

The door opened, and in came three men. One was Admiral Pinkerton and the other two were wearing pilot suits.

"Afternoon, everyone." Ron greeted as he looked at the gathered council members. "I can assume you already know my name, so I'll skip the formalities and get straight to the point… why the hell was I brought here when I should be at the dock making sure my crew are evacuated and my ship being repaired?"

Zala and the rest of the council resisted the urge to sigh. Apparently the rumors of him being a straight-to-the-point officer, no bullshit lover, and a real sailor mouth, are quite spot on and true.

"Admiral," Siegel began, "on behalf of the PLANTs, I extend-"

"Chairman Clyne, you are wasting my time." Ron said blatantly "Get to the point."

"Very well." He said with a sigh "While we're grateful for your actions earlier… why did you decide to help us? The Earth Alliance is almost exactly what you wanted."

The 39 year old Admiral scoffed. "Chairman, the Alliance as it is, is controlled by racist retards who do not know better." He said, "Do not make the mistake that I am doing this for the PLANTs or Coordinators in general. My loyalties are to an Earth Alliance without the taint of Blue Cosmos' racism."

That comment made everyone uneasy. After all, he was doing this for no one but himself, it seemed. "I can see why Blue Cosmos doesn't like you." Eliza said with a small smirk. "You don't care about Coordinators or Naturals."

"Unless you've fucked with your genetic code so badly that you can't trace your ancestry, you're still human." Ron said, "Unfortunately…" He walked toward the table. "Some of you are too stupid to realize that. Am I correct, Councilman Zala?"

The aforementioned man snarled at being singled out by the Natural Admiral. "You‒"

"It seems I'm right." Ron said cutting him off "You ARE as stupid as I was led to believe."

"Admiral, is there a reason you're trying to piss off the man?" Ted Elsman asked.

"To prove that despite all of everyone's best attempts, anger is part of every human to this very day." Ron said, "Now, we have a problem that I believe you need to take care of."

Siegel raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked.

"You need allies on Earth." He said, "Nations not under the aegis of the current Earth Alliance. Without them, you can't hope to win a war against someone that has the resources of the entire Earth Sphere under their thumb."

"Let them throw themselves at ZAFT!" Patrick shouted "We'll grind them down‒"

"Councilman Zala, have you ever studied history?" Ron asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Patrick blinked in surprise. "What?"

"The Second World War." He began, "European front. Nazi Germany against the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. The Nazis had better equipment and weapons. The Russians had more men. Not to paint you in a bad light…" He shrugged. "But in this case, YOU are Germany and the Alliance are the Russians. And Germany lost." Ron glanced back at the fuming Coordinator. "Get the idea? Doesn't matter if you've got better weapons. They've got more men and more guns than you do. They can and will win a war of attrition. Even with those Neutron Jammers of yours."

"How the fuck?!" Patrick shouted, "How do you‒"

"I have friends in the intelligence agency." Ron said with a smirk "And not everyone in ZAFT is as loyal to their people as you would think. Some hate themselves so much that they want to destroy these pretty little hourglasses with themselves inside them."

Siegel nodded. "Very well." He said, "Then we should contact the neutral nations on Earth: Scandinavia, Oceania, Orb‒"

"The last one is not happening," Ron said with a sigh. "Athha is adamant as to Orb's stance on international politics. No amount of pressure, literal or otherwise, will make him do anything to change that."

"You sound like you actually know the man." Ezalia said, and Ron shrugged.

"Friends in intelligence circles," he said. "Of course, I won't tell you their names, for the safety of their families."

The Council was a little miffed by that, but didn't say a word.

"What about those Mobile Suits and that fleet of ships who helped us?" said Yuri Amalfi.

Ron sighed at that. "All I can tell you is that they're a group of people who want independence from the Earth the same as you do." he said. "I can't tell you their precise location, though even if I did, you would most likely end up losing a lot of good people and materials."

The Council members blinked at that. They were completely unaware of a group of people that had the ability to rip even them a new one, but, as long as they didn't attempt to provoke a fight, things would end up better for them in the long run. Needless to say….

"I think we might want to send a peace convoy to these people, provided they want to listen," Zala suggested.

Everyone else looked at him as if he had grown a second head or something in the span of three seconds. Seeing the strange looks, Patrick said, "What? I'm being serious here. If these people don't have any ill intent towards us, we'll need to see what they want to do here, and prevent anyone from getting their hands on technology that does not belong to them!"

Siegel cleared his throat, before saying, "Patrick, you do realize that you acted completely rationally that time, right?"

Zala, aware of the implications, answered. "Sh-shut up! I am capable of complete rationality, Siegel! You just haven't been able to see me act that way!"

Everyone else in the room laughed at Patrick Zala's expense for about five minutes.

"Keep digging yourself a deeper grave, dumbass!"

"Fuck you, Pinkerton!"

"No thanks; you're not my type! Besides, aren't you married?"

The shade of red on Zala's face could've been given a new name. "I will KILL you one day, you Natural bastard!"

"Just try it. I'm more than game for your attempt."

"Remind me never to put these two in the same room ever again..." Siegel muttered loud enough for everyone else to hear, pinching the bridge of his nose at the same time.

* * *

**Maius 5**

**ZAFT Military Academy**

* * *

In the recruit barracks of the ZAFT Military Academy, more specifically the girls' side, a young woman of roughly 14, with blue hair and amethyst eyes and a figure that was more likely found on a super model nearly twice her age, was sitting on her bed while listening in on the gossiping the other girls were engaging in. Normally, she didn't care for the gossip of the other girls, but this was one time when they were gossiping about something not related to the social status of certain people or anything similar. Instead….

"Hey, did you hear about the battle outside of the PLANTs?" a random girl, who the eavesdropper decided to call 'Brunette Gossiper', asked.

"You mean the one just today, right? What's so special about that?" a different girl, this one nicknamed 'Teal Gossiper', asked back.

Brunette answered, "The Earth Forces was carrying nukes of all things, but one of the small fleets of Earth Forces soldiers decided to use nukes against their own allies!"

A third gossiper, 'Green Gossiper', questioned, "Wait, who was in charge of that small fleet?"

Brunette replied, "Apparently Captain Pinkerton got a promotion, so he was in charge of it. However, strange thing was, there was a nuke that almost hit Junius 7!"

Teal asked, "Hold on a minute; how can a nuke almost hit Junius 7?!"

At that moment, a screen came online with a different brunette on the other end, causing the girls to look at her in awe and admiration. This particular brunette, Shiho Hahnenfuss, said to them, "_Girls, strange news from the front lines. Rear Admiral Pinkerton of the Atlantic Federation Space Navy fired on Blue Cosmos ships in the battle, launching nukes at them, though one particular group of Mobius units got past the destruction. A nuke was fired just moments before the Mobius it launched from was destroyed, though we're thankful that a beam weapon hit the nuke in the engine, not the warhead. The shot was reportedly from a Mobile Suit of unknown origins_."

The girl who was eavesdropping, who was originally studying Mobile Weapon mechanics, couldn't help but gasp in surprise. As far as she was aware, Mobile Suits with Thermal Energy Weapons were non-existent, though she had yet to remember if Terminal's Patriot series of Mobile Suits were capable of beam weapons… wait, they weren't, at least not yet.

Shiho, unaware of the eavesdropper's thoughts, continued, "_There's also the fact that their ships were capable of condensed EMP blasts out of their own beam weapons, given the fact that the Earth Forces ships aligned with Blue Cosmos lost power when the beams seemingly 'missed'. I know that that's an impossibility, but it still happened, so we can't deny that it's possible down the road."_

"What the hell? There WAS another fleet?"

"_That is all. More information will be passed down when it comes to us."_ The screen cut out, and the girls continued to gossip, wondering whether or not the Alliance would launch another attack and about the status of the Coordinator-friendly Rear Admiral that helped save most of their families. But the blue haired girl was more interested in the second fleet with the beam weapon-equipped Mobile Suits. The only answer would come from Rear Admiral Pinkerton and whoever that fleet belonged to.

_'I sure hope that you don't get yourself pulled into the war, Kira-nee. You hate the whole idea of war to begin with, like Athrun does. I'm certain that Takeshi-nii would agree that you don't need to see bloodshed, especially since you're the last Yamato child in the household that doesn't have military problems,_' she mentally prayed.

Let it be known that the ZAFT trainee Kyou Yamato didn't want to fight family on the opposite side of the battlefield.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Lagrange Point 3**

**Orb Colony Heliopolis - Morgenroete Factory**

* * *

A young man around 21 years of age, with chocolate brown hair done in a buzz cut and amethyst eyes, sat at a table in the factory break room, watching the news report on the latest battle as he ate his lunch.

_'Just like Pinkerton to do something like that, from what I've heard,' he thought. 'The man is certifiably insane, and standing up to a Nuclear Attack Force just proves it. Still… those unknowns that showed up and helped… something tells me we'll be seeing more of them…'_

He then sighed briefly. _'Still, I'm glad Orb isn't going to be taking any sides in this, and even more glad I'm just a test pilot for Morgenroete… I'm much happier just making sure our designs work, instead of going into a battlefield… and I'm honestly glad Kira-imouto is going into the programming field, so she doesn't have to worry about issues like this._' Another sigh. _'Kyou-imouto… just where the heck did you disappear to? I hope you're safe, wherever you are…_'

As the news switched to a different topic, Takeshi Yamato turned away from it, returning the majority of his attention to the concept he was working on… a Mobile Suit based on the concept of learning and adaptability…

* * *

**Back in the New Zeon L4 Colonies**

**Mendel**

**Two Hours later**

* * *

"Man, we managed to avoid a massacre of a whole cluster of colonies," said Nasha, clearly relieved.

"If even one of those Hour-Glass types got hit by one of those nukes..." said Sutura, unable to put into words how things would've turned out if they hadn't intervened.

"Still, Blue Cosmos is gonna go looking for us, now," said Aren, as he frowned. "Not to mention ZAFT would want a meeting with us."

Hector sighed at that, knowing it was going to be a tough negotiation. They could make up a cover story and tell them they were a group of colonists who made the abandoned L4 colonies their home, or… they could tell them the truth. Either way, like it or not, things were gonna get hectic. "We will deal with it when the time comes," he said. "We have the cover story set up if we need to, but right now we need to focus on what our next move should be. Or rather we should anticipate what the EA's next move will be."

Sutura nodded. "It's likely the EA will try to make sure ZAFT doesn't have much support from Earth," she said. "Anyone who tries to support ZAFT will likely be attacked by the Earth Alliance."

"From the report, only a few nations haven't joined the alliance," Aren said as he looked at the folder the report was in. "The United States of South America, the Equilateral Union, the Oceanian Union, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, and the Orb Union. Orb has already declared strict neutrality, opting not to side with any nation."

Sutura hummed in thought as she looked at the map of the Cosmic Era Earth Sphere, with all of the borders and boundaries of the nations highlighted. "It all depends on who decides to lend aid to ZAFT," she said, before she smiled a bit. "However, this could work for our advantage as well." The others looked at her in confusion before she answered. "If we come to the aid of whatever nation the Alliance attacks, we could make our own ally in the Earth Sphere - and at the same time get our own foothold on Earth itself. After all, even with the Shipyards and Manufacturing centers of Laputa, they don't count for anything without the necessary supplies to make them."

"It may also be a good idea to establish a lunar presence as well," Aren pointed out. "We need to start mining for Lunar Titanium afterall. We also need to look for Helium-3 on the moon as well. While we still have enough H-3 inside Laputa to keep us going for three years, if we kick ship and MS production up to fight the Alliance, we may run out sooner than we want too. We'll need a steady supply until we can establish a Jupiter Fleet of our own."

"Which - given the circumstances - will be a while," Nasha said with a sigh. "We don't have any Jupiter-class Haulers, and making one will cost resources we don't want to waste. We'll need to work with what we can get in the Earth Sphere for now unless we can find a way to both gain a ship capable of gathering tons of Helium-3, and also be able to make it from here to Jupiter without taking such a long time."

"One step at a time," Sutura said, before she sighed. "For now, I want all forces on high alert and ready to deploy at a moment's notice. Now we need to wait for the EA to make their next move, and hear from Pinkerton and Trina."

* * *

**At about this time**

**_Agamemnon_-class, _Menalaos_**

**Admiral Halberton's quarters**

* * *

Lewis Halberton was looking over the report that he had just received from the Orb Union Colony of Heliopolis, more specifically from the Morgenroete factories there. Not only did they have a new test pilot, but said test pilot was in the process of making a new Mobile Suit design based somewhat on the proposed G-Project design, which would then receive a GAT-X designation number, though it would depend on if he were to part with the unit ‒ or, potentially, join the OMNI Enforcer with his unit. Of course, given that the pilot was an Orb citizen, it would prove hard to convince him to give up his Orb citizenship to keep piloting his unit.

Halberton sighed in despair, realizing that he had lost a good man and his complement of ships to a defection choice, one that he wouldn't blame Pinkerton for. It was all the fault of Blue Cosmos, if anything, not Ron's… even if the Rear Admiral was certifiably insane enough to stand up to William Sutherland in the Roosevelt, Pinkerton wanted to see Earth united under one banner, just not through hatred instead of cooperation. In a way, all he had to do was get rid of Blue Cosmos and he would have exactly what he wanted.

_'We have got to make sure there's no more Blue Cosmos by the time the war's done,_' Lewis thought with a bitter passion. _'I'll be damned before Blue Cosmos can reform after the war in the way they were right before the stunt they pulled to ignite it!_'

* * *

**Guest quarters - Aprilius One military district**

* * *

Ron smoothed out his Atlantic Federation/Earth Alliance uniform, enjoying every second of it. There was no doubt in his mind that either New Zeon or ZAFT would ask him to join their ranks, given his skill as a ship and fleet commander. He would, but he would tell them his goal. He would simply use them as a means to an end. His loyalties were to Earth and Earth alone. Blue Cosmos were the enemy of humanity, and the Coordinators were simply people that should have the same rights as any Natural.

Once the war was over and Blue Cosmos was dealt with, (in the most bloody way possible, as it would be very fitting) he would rejoin the true Earth Alliance as a commander in the true OMNI Enforcer and he would do his damnedest to keep racist fucks like Sutherland out of the military. Race had no place in an armed force. It took the US military until 1945 to learn this lesson. It was time that it was made worthless for all time.

He would also make sure his people continued to wear the Alliance uniform rather than the uniform of the military he would be… lending his services to. It would do more than insult whoever he worked for. It would remind them that they were doing what he wanted and that there was not a damn thing they could do about it. They wanted his help? Then they would understand that he would not join them formally.

It was at this time that his XO knocked on the door. "Admiral, Chairman Clyne wants to speak with you." She said.

Ron chuckled. He knew this was coming. "On my way, Captain Horaki." He said. He knew the truth of their survival, and he would nail it home. Unite or die. It was, unfortunately, that simple.

* * *

**Back with Kyou**

* * *

While her thoughts were going around in circles of how her family was doing, Kyou was taking a shower in the communal female restroom, letting the hot water rush all over her. Normally, she'd be taking a bath before going to bed, but the military academy didn't have a nearby bathhouse they could easily go to… nor did they have one in the barracks.

It was times like this when she wished that she didn't run away from home on the first of the year. She didn't want to miss the experience of an actual bathhouse, but she knew that she had no choice, at least until she was assigned a coat type and an apartment with a legitimate bathtub.

With a sigh, she cleaned herself off and was about to turn off the water, when she suddenly let out a gasp of surprise as she felt her breasts get fondled. She looked at the hands on her breasts, noting that it was only one person, and the person had on polka dotted finger nail polish…

_'Oh, shit_!' Kyou thought when she realized that she didn't get out of the shower fast enough. She remembered that her friend would always get in the communal restroom at 19:15, and take another two minutes to undress and enter Kyou's exact shower stall. It was an annoying habit that formed ever since they started becoming friends… well, whenever Kyou forgot to get out of the shower before 19:15, at least.

In any event…

"Izumi-chan~! Why do you do this to me, all the time?! You know I hate it when this happens from other girls, right?!" Kyou demanded of her friend, Izumi Nanjo, who had pale green eyes and straw-gold hair to make her Asian heritage out of place.

"Hmm… I gotta admit, Kyou-chan, you've grown a cup size from E-cup since I last did this with you. I would have thought that military training would kill breast growth," Izumi said without remorse for her friend, who was furiously blushing up a storm at the mention of her cup size. "I can't believe you think I want to do this with anyone other than you… I don't like boys all that much, despite being bi, since I lean towards girls just like you. I also can't believe you aren't getting anywhere with anyone, considering that your breasts match your hips and even your‒"

"**SHUT UP, IZUMI-CHAN**!" Kyou roared, causing her friend to let go of her, long enough to allow her to get out of the shower and keep Izumi in there. "I don't want you revealing my three sizes to anyone and everyone, and I'm _not_ interested in girls, so don't force me to make your life a living hell!"

"Awww~!" Izumi pouted in as cute a manner as she could muster. "I know you love me romantically, Kyou-ch‒"

"I. Don't. Like. Girls. **EVER**!" Kyou roared at the last word to leave her mouth. After getting dried off, she got her clothes on, while noting that the military would need to get her some better fitting clothing eventually. Her current repertoire was actually two sizes too small, and she didn't want to burst her clothes by accident, especially since she was a growing girl.

After walking out of the communal bathroom, she found herself smacking her head right in between her female instructor's bosom, due to not paying any attention to where she was going. After backing up a bit, Kyou said, "Er… hello, ma'am. Sorry, got molested by Izumi-chan again, so I lost awareness of my surroundings, unfortunately."

With an exasperated sigh, the instructor pinched the bridge of her nose and rhetorically asked, "Again?" After getting over the exasperation, she said, "Anyway, I'm here under orders from Supreme Council Chairman Clyne to bring you to the Council Chambers for your first assignment in ZAFT."

With eyes wide, Kyou wondered if Chairman Clyne knew of her sister, but then shook the notion aside. Hopefully, whatever the mission was, she could complete it alright.

"Alright, sensei, lead the way," Kyou answered with a nod after composing herself, aware that she wasn't supposed to ignore orders from Chairman Clyne or whoever was the Supreme Council Chairman at the time.

With a nod, the instructor said, "We'd best be off to get you to Aprilius 1. Don't want anything to happen wrong by accident." With that, they went to the spaceport, taking a military car when they got outside the barracks.

* * *

**Aprilus One - PLANT Supreme Council Chamber**

* * *

The EA Rear Admiral stood there with a smile on his face. And it was creeping everyone out. "Could you STOP THAT?!" Ezalia shouted.

"I'm enjoying myself too much to stop." Ron said as he kept on smiling "I mean, I'm an Alliance officer in what is technically my enemy's political center. And not one of you are trying to down my ass."

"If there was any way you could've made that more creepy…" Ted muttered.

His smile deepened. "I can try." He said, "Now, I believe you needed me for something, else I wouldn't be here."

"Correct, Admiral." Siegel said, "We are here to ask you to help us bring an end to this war. As you know, we have few skilled fleet commanders, and none with your experience."

The EA Admiral started laughing. "I knew it!" He cried out, "You're asking me to join ZAFT!" After a moment, he regained his composure. "Think again."

"What?!"

"My loyalties are to the Earth Alliance." Ron affirmed, "But the Alliance is under control of people I cannot take orders from. That leaves me with a conundrum. Do I join the military I swore to serve until my dying day, trying to kill you..." His eyes narrowed. "Or do I find a way to get rid of the bastards and reforge the Alliance into something less… oppressive? I can't do that as a member of OMNI Enforcer. So I'll make a compromise: I will work with you until Blue Cosmos is kicked out of power. After that, I will make the Alliance more Coordinator-friendly. Even if I have to pull a few mass murders out of my ass."

The Council members all looked horrified at that declaration.

"…And you just scared everyone in the room shitless." Eliza said as Patrick stood up.

"You're just using us to get what you want!" He shouted.

"Everyone uses someone." Ron said with a shrug "You're using me to end the war as quickly as you can. I'm using you to kill Blue Cosmos and take control of the Alliance."

Patrick wasn't liking that. "Are you saying‒"

"Only for a short time." He said waving his hand in dismissal "Long enough to make damn sure Blue Cosmos, in all its' forms, is erased from the Earth Sphere. After that… well, I'm content with serving in the military after that's done with. Politics are a pain in the ass."

It was at this point in time when Siegel got a beeping on his desk console, signifying that he had a message. With that, he said, "One moment." Upon opening the message, he read it, with eyes barely widening while he read it.

Chairman Clyne,

Kyou Yamato's on the way to the Council Chamber now.

Expect her in at least four hours.

She's to be an aide to a Commanding Officer as her first assignment.

From,

Micah Nuremberg.

He remembered Kyou Yamato. He knew that her sister was a friend of Patrick's son, Athrun, and that Patrick was hoping to switch the engagement between their two families to be between the Zala family and the Yamato family somehow. However, Patrick was interested in getting Kyou to be Athrun's betrothed, while Athrun was conflicted between Lacus, Siegel's daughter, and his childhood friend Kira. It didn't seem to do anyone any good to be up in a war of who gets to marry Athrun.

Suddenly, Siegel had an idea, one that he didn't know how come it didn't arrive sooner. He knew that Rear Admiral Pinkerton needed to get used to working with ZAFT for a while, and this was the perfect way for him to do so, given the situation. With that, he looked up from his message and asked, "Tell me, Pinkerton, do you need an aide?"

"I'm going to be working with a military that I don't know too much about." Ron said with a blatant look. "What the hell do YOU think?"

"Then I think I have someone whose services you will be needing in the near future."

Ron blinked at that. "And who is this person who's suppose to be my aide?" he asked.

"Her name is Kyou Yamato," Siegel clarified. "She's already a well accomplished cadet at the ZAFT Academy. And it is quite possible she'll receive Red Coat status when she graduates."

* * *

**Aprilius One - military docks**

* * *

Kyou Yamato was many things, and that now included surprised. She was told to go to docking berth 5 to report to her new commanding officer. The surprising part? Berth 5 was the new home of the Earth Alliance battleship _Schwarzkopf_. Why was she sent here?

"Miss Yamato, I presume?" Kyou looked to her left, finding an older woman (mid 20s, if she was right) in an EA uniform walking toward her. "Captain Sakura Horaki, EAS _Schwarzkopf_ XO. You're early."

"I was told to report here." She said before she blinked. "But… Wait, does this mean‒"

"You're Admiral Pinkerton's new aide." Sakura said nodding. "I'd say congratulations, but the man isn't exactly nice to the new people. Expect to be yelled at."

Kyou was beginning to think that this assignment might be bad. For her, if no one else. Seeing the doubt in her eyes, Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry." She said. "It's not that you're a Coordinator. That's assuming you are, of course. He's like that with everyone: rude, straight to the point and damn near merciless. I would know: he's bitten my head off dozens of times. After a few weeks, he'll warm up to you."

"If I survive that long." Kyou muttered to herself.

Sakura led Kyou onto the damaged and battered battleship, and Kyou noticed one thing. Everyone she saw still wore their uniforms. She expected them to be out of them. "Why is everyone still‒"

"In uniform?" She finished with a small smirk "We're still technically OMNI Enforcer and the Admiral will be making that crystal clear. After this war is over and Blue Cosmos is booted out, we're re-joining the Alliance military."

"So you're just using ZAFT to get what you want?" Kyou asked, and Sakura sighed.

"Everyone uses everyone else." She said, "Admiral Pinkerton's fond of saying that. And he's right. We all use someone to get what we need or want in the end." They reached the bridge, and while some repairs had been made, it was still a mess. "Expect to spend most of your time here. The man prefers working on the bridge instead of pushing papers in his quarters."

"It's a mess!" shouted a voice as the other hatch leading inside the bridge opened, and in came the man Kyou assumed was her new CO.

"Admiral on the bridge!" Sakura ordered.

"Sakura, as you were!" Ron said nodding as he continued through the bridge "Get back to work, people: I want this ship ready to fight before the month is out!" He turned his gaze on Kyou, then walked over to her. "You must be Miss Yamato." He said, at her nod he continued "Welcome 'board the _Schwarzkopf_. Now, while you are a member of ZAFT, this does not mean you will be following their rules on my ship. Nor will you be wearing a ZAFT uniform. Captain Horaki will get you sorted out."

The younger Coordinator blinked as the man sat down in his chair. "Coordinate with the ZAFT repair crews as soon as you're situated." He said, "Dismissed."

Kyou was very tempted to hurt the man, but she was unarmed and he was kind of known for making people hurt badly if they attacked him. "Understood, _sir_."

"And flush that attitude out the airlock while you're at it, Cadet."

Kyou just growled lowly and floated out of the bridge.

"You love fucking with the newbies' heads don't you?" Sakura asked with a deadpan tone, while Ron just smirked.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the Universal Century**

**Earth Federation Assembly Council,**

**Dakar, former Senegal**

* * *

All of the delegates who represented each of the Continental landmasses, with the exception of Antarctica, were gathered in the assembly hall of the Earth Federation. The reason for this meeting was the disappearance of two of their fleets, along with one of their prized Gundam units.

"This is just _perfect_," one of the Admirals said with sarcasm laced in his voice. "Not only have we lost General Revil, but we lost _two_ perfectly good fleets at the same time! _And_ a Gundam Unit!"

"I am more confused as to where they went, Admiral," One of the Generals spoke. "We checked every square inch of the area they last reported in at, and there is no trace of them. No signs of battle, no debris of their ships - nothing. Its like they just dropped off the face of the galaxy."

Another delegate - this one an ambassador, looked through a file. "We also got a report back from the occupation forces at Side 3," he said. "As we know, there are a lot of missing Zeon ships that remain unaccounted for. The Delaz Fleet, Cima Fleet, Takeo Fleet, Artemis Fleet… not to mention many of their special forces as well."

One of the Admirals narrowed their eyes. "Are you suggesting that not just one - but _two_ fleets have been captured by these Zeon Renegades?" he demanded. "That's preposterous!"

"I am simply reading the files, Admiral," the Ambassador said with a shrug. "But you are correct that the odds are very unlikely… unless the fleets let themselves be captured." Several of the delegates muttered to themselves.

"The Captain of the _Blanc Rival_, one Trisha Hohenheim," another Ambassador said, looking through the files of the aforementioned Captain. "Says here she passed the Academy with flying colors… but there are mentions of her supporting the Spacenoid Movement, just not the Principality." He then looked at another file. "And Captain Leon Trumpner has a very similar score. However, I do not believe the captain of the _Ikaros_ would be so easy to defect."

The first Admiral sighed in irritation. "Then who's the _brainiac_ who decided to give those two joint command for a mission to find the missing Zeon Fleets!?" he demanded.

The second Admiral pinched his nose at that. "That would be their former CO's, Rear Admirals _Goodman_ and _Simmons_," he said, with slight distaste toward the names. "They have been relieved of their duties, and are stripped of their ranks and busted down to Captain. They have also been blacklisted from taking command of a fleet again," he said and all the Ambassadors and Admirals nodded.

"Good. Those two have been nothing but incompetent," a third Admiral said.

"There is a third possibility we might want to consider," another Ambassador, this one having been through a Sciences College before entering his current field, remarked. "Even though we have charted most of the space around the Earth Sphere, that doesn't mean we know everything, and does not preclude transient events. It is entirely possible that the fleets ran across some kind of anomaly we have never encountered before, and were… transported… somewhere."

Several of the Admirals and Ambassadors laughed at this notion. "Don't be so foolish," the Admiral said. "What kind of Anomaly could they have possibly encountered to 'teleport' them? And to where could they possibly be teleported? Such a theory is impossible!"

"Be that as it may," the Earth Federation Secretary General spoke, "This does not change the fact we are missing two fleets, multiple Zeon fleets are still running amuck, and there are still multiple Zeon elements on the Earth which have yet to surrender. While we should search for our missing ships, we must take priority in the safety of the people of Earth. New York and many other cities are still in firm grasps of the Zeon, and we must liberate them and their citizens soon."

The Admirals and Ambassadors all nodded in agreement.

"If there is no more to debate, then this session is adjourned. I expect full reports in the next 72 hours." With those words the meeting was over and the Delegates began leaving.

Meanwhile the Ambassador who proposed the theory was scowling at the ones who doubted him. This was a reason why he hated politics, as politicians, especially bureaucrats, were complete and utter fools.

_'Just you all wait…_' he mentally promised. _'I will prove to you all that my theory is correct. I just need the right people to test it.'_

* * *

**Patriot-112: Oh boy. This might get a little hairy for the U.C. Earth Sphere.**

**Ron the True Fan: Hairy? Try bloody!**

**Takeshi Yamato: Yeah, things are definitely starting to come to a boil. We'll need to keep an eye on the Universal Century, even as we focus our attention on the fleets in the Cosmic Era.**

**Patriot-112: That's right… Next chapter, the New Zeon Republic intervenes in the** **Invasion of the USSA, and thus the Cosmic Era will know the phrase: "Sieg Zeon!"**

**Xamusel: I thought that they weren't followers of Gihren Zabi any longer? Well, not that it matters… though, if you readers are curious, Kyou Yamato is my creation for SEED stories. Just letting you know right now.**

**117Jorn: Whether they be the Principality or New Republic, Zeon will always be known for those famous lines. SIEG ZEON! :D**

**Patriot-112: Until next time my friends! Adieu!**


	3. The Eagle Swoops Down

**Ron the True Fan: (Rolls in with his Israeli MBT) Hoi-oh, everyone! Welcome back to another... (Fires the main gun and blows something up) Explosive chapter of SEED of New Zeon!**

**Takeshi Yamato: Yeah, things get blown up good, as we progress along the story. Speaking of Blowing Stuff Up Good… (Holds a pen up, before placing it in the breast pocket of a dummy) Always wanted to do this… One… two… three… (clicks the pen once for each number, then quickly runs for cover, four seconds later the pen blows up, taking the top half of the dummy with it) YES!**

**117Jorn: (A Red and Black MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom Crashes through roof, and lands. Hatch opens and 117Jorn steps out wearing a black and red version of Char's Neo Zeon uniform while Char's Neo Zeon theme plays) Greetings all, SIEG ZEON! **

**DragonKnightRyu: *Yawns as he sits on a piece of rubble tapping a few buttons on a wrist mounted computer.* Yo, I think you all know **_**my **_**opinion on anything explosive… *Three jets fly overhead, carpet bombing the area behind him, a wide sinister grin splitting his face.* It's a good day…**

**Xamusel: Man… this is not exactly something I was expecting. First off****‒**** (The Strike Gundam equipped with the Aile Striker lands right behind Xamusel) Okay, a Gundam's right behind me, isn't it? I hope I'm not wearing Gihren's Zeon colors. (Checks himself quickly to see he's wearing Orb's colors) Okay, false alarm. I'm just wearing the colors of the good guys from SEED, though, if some people are to be believed, Lacus wouldn't count *for reasons I am unlikely to share right now*.**

**Patriot-112: Mm-Hmm. (Takes out a cell phone, dials a number and soon two distinct booms were heard.) And that was the sound of two liberals getting blown up by Semtex. Sorry my MS is still at the shop! Now let's get on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Eagle Swoops Down**

**L4 New Zeon Colonies, Laputa**

**February 15th, C.E. 70**

Sutura blinked as she looked at a set of recon photos that showed an area in Central America.

"Is this accurate?" she asked as a young man, who appeared to be 20 at least, nodded in confirmation. He stood at 5'10", had dark bluish hair in a military cut, and teal colored eyes.

"Completely, Admiral," he said. "It looks as though the Atlantic Federation is preparing to invade the USSA. Given that the country virtually has no military, just scattered militias, it would seem likely they intend to invade and possibly annex South America, most likely reason for the Spaceport in Panama. The E.A is likely using the fact the USSA agreed to ZAFT trading preferences as a chance to take it."

"Is ZAFT in position to try and stop it?" Sutura said, hoping for a good answer, but the ensign shook his head

"No," he said. "They're still reorganizing, and even with Admiral Pinkerton's help, that's going to take time. Time that South America simply does not have."

Sutura sighed. "And I was hoping to avoid this."

"Ma'am?" the Ensign questioned, as he blinked.

"We're going to have to stop them ourselves." was Sutura's answer. This was something they were trying to avoid, at least until they had built up their military forces. They had limited weapons, although compared to those of the Alliance, they were a lot more powerful. But the EA Rear Admiral was right in that while they had more powerful weapons, the Alliance had a LOT more. They would have to be REALLY careful about how they blunted this attack.

"I'm going to have to bring this up with the Prime Minister and the other Leaders." She looked at the young man, before smiling. "Thank you, Ensign Yamashiro, you can go and get a well deserved rest, you earned it."

Ensign Watanabe Yamashiro gave a salute. "Ma'am!" he said and left the room.

**EAS **_**Schwarzkopf**_

Kyou Yamato had come to a simple conclusion. Her new boss, Rear Admiral Ronald Pinkerton, was a complete and total asshole. While yes, he was a skilled commander (not many people won eight wargames in a row) and spoke without subterfuge, he was rude as all hell. Not to mention he continued to call her 'Cadet' rather than by her name.

Of course, according to the crew, he was ALWAYS like this. Some claimed that it built up character. Kyou failed to see how: the man was a bastard through and through. If anything, though, he did one thing that she could oddly respect him for. He treated Coordinators and Naturals the same way. Too bad he acted like an absolute jackass of the highest order. Still, his XO said that his less than stellar attitude was caused by the fact that his ship was so badly damaged that it couldn't even move. He was less of a bastard when he was moving. Once the ship left port, his general mood would improve.

"This is the last time this ship will need heavy duty repairs!" Ron shouted, "As soon as I get the chance, I'm throwing the _Schwarzkopf_ into a shipyard for the heaviest refit she's ever seen!"

"Admiral, if you want to do something other than complain, transfer to another ship and do something!" Kyou shouted.

Ron paused, and the EA Admiral glanced at his new aide, then smirked. "Cadet, that is the best idea I've ever heard come out of your mouth." He said.

"It's the ONLY idea I've had come out of my mouth in your presence, _sir_!" Kyou retorted.

"Either way, you have a point." Ron said before he stood up. "Pack your bags: we're going aboard the _Kirishima_."

'_Me and my big mouth._'

**Meanwhile - Laupta Colony**

**General Meeting Room**

"…So we can confirm that its highly probable the EA will commit an invasion of Panama and South America," Nasha said as she looked at the Information Sutura's Recon units had acquired. She sat in the meeting room along with Aren, Cima, Hector, and the two Earth Federation Admirals.

Sutura nodded. "Yes, all to take their Mass Driver before ZAFT gets claim to it," she said. "The EA already has control of the Kaohsiung and Victoria Mass Drivers - unlike in our universe where such things are much more common place, this Earth only has four operational Mass Drivers. If the EA maintains control of a majority of these Mass Drivers, it will spell out trouble for ZAFT forces in space, as well as Laputa and Mendel if they find us."

"What are you suggesting Sutura?" Hector asked, his hands clasped together in front of his face.

Sutura sighed. "I suggest we help the USSA directly," she said. "We still have many Ground-use Mobile Suits that we recovered during the evacuation of Earth, not to mention Amphibious units like Acguy's, Z'Gok's and more which easily outclass anything currently used by the EA. If we help the USSA defend their homeland from the EA, not only will we gain an ally on the Earth, but we may also get an Earth side foothold, access to a Mass Driver, as well as access to Earth materials and resources. Laputa may be self-sufficient, but we will need more if we want to hold our own against the EA - and should they try anything against us - ZAFT. Hopefully with the support of the USSA, we can follow on our plans to establish a lunar base to begin mining Lunar Titanium."

Everyone nodded at that, knowing that they'll need an Earth-side Ally, and bases on the Earth if they were to ensure the safety of their new home.

"How do we plan to engage them, though?" said Leon. "True we have Ground MS that could get the job done, but fighting the EA. in a straight up fight is near suicide, despite the fact all they have right now is tanks and jet fighters."

Trisha nodded at that. "Not to mention from what the records said, the USSA has no standing military or a well competent Self-Defense Force, leaving the defense of the country to lightly armed and under-trained police and militias," she said, shaking her head. An officer walked into the room and handed Sutura a report.

"Well, it seems that someone's pissed." She said with a sigh.

"Admiral?" Hector asked.

"Admiral Pinkerton's hijacked five ZAFT Laurasia-Class frigates and that Agamemnon-Class carrier of his to lead a counter attack." She said, "Looks like he wants payback for what happened to the _Schwarzkopf_. And those ZAFT ships are carrying drop pods, if the intelligence reports are correct."

"That man is insane!" Hector exclaimed "This will just make things worse for South America AND for ZAFT!"

"Not if he can convince officers from the other side to defect," Nasha pointed out. "I mean, not everyone has to support Blue Cosmos' anti-Coordinator crusade. Maybe he can help turn things in our favor."

"I doubt anyone will want to willingly join him," Trisha said with a sigh. "I mean, the man's a complete asshole."

"Only to people he doesn't trust," Sutura said. "And he trusts us now. Either way, we have our own mission to worry about: How to help South America?"

Aren leaned back in his chair. "Well, we could fire a few M-Warheads at the Alliance Lines, disrupt their electronics and communications for a good month," he suggested. "Give us more time to establish stronger defenses around Panama and the rest of South America. Maybe help them organize a military force so they can fend for themselves."

"Organize their Militias into a competent armed force?" Leon asked with a small smirk. "It could work."

"Still..." Nasha said. "The Alliance Invasion Force is still a threat. We have to at least cripple them enough where they'll postpone the invasion indefinitely."

Sutura sighed at that. "Which means we have to make an orbital drop ourselves," she said. "But we have only so many H.L.V's to use, and only a handful of _Zanzibar's._"

However, at that moment, the door of the room opened drawing the others to look as a young woman who appeared to be around 15-16 years old with short blackish blue hair tied into a low ponytail by a pink bow, and dark blue eyes wearing a light blue colored version of the Zeon uniform. "Admiral Takeo?" she said. "Is… now a bad time?"

Sutura could only smile softly. "No May, it's alright. What do you need?" she asked, and May Kauwin, a MS prodigy formerly of Zeonic, smiled as she walked into the room.

"I have something that you might be interested in," she said, and handed a file over the Admiral, who took and opened it and began to read it's contents. It involved the newly developed ballute system, (although the idea was VERY old: late 20th Century AD). "What is this?" Sutura asked curiously.

"It's a new Ballute system I designed a while ago," May said. "Its an inflatable reentry shield that prevents Mobile Suits from being burned up in atmosphere. Since refitting every mobile suit we have with the same armor and coolant systems as the Gundams do… this is a far most cost effective way to get mobile suits to the surface safely without needing motherships or HLV's… also, if we try to reverse-engineer more Minovsky Craft systems like the ones on the _Pegasus-_class, and the one Jaden modified into the _Ragnarok,_ we can get some of our larger capital ships to safely enter earth's atmosphere… in theory at least."

"The modifications to our ships will take time we do not have at the moment." Nasha said, "The ballutes will have to do. I hope Admiral Pinkerton won't do something stupid before we get there to help him. 20 Mobile Suits will do little good in a jungle environment."

"Oh?"

"Southeast Asian command had problems dealing with even Type 61 tanks down there. The situation might repeat itself in South America." That was true, considering that it took months just secure the area and set up that base where Sahalin's Mobile Armor was being built. And the EFGF did NOT make it easy: they made life hell for SEAC. Then the 08th MS team REALLY fucked everything up.

"True," Sutura said, nodding. "I propose we send what forces we can…" She then smiled a bit "Speaking of the _Ragnarok,_ we might as well send them down there as well to support the ground troops."

Aren chuckled a bit. "Jaden has been wanting to head down to Earth for a while," he said. "So have Amy and Matthew… they get it from you, I swear." Aren turned to May. "How many Ballutes have you created so far? We will need as many as we can if we're going to pull this off."

May grinned. "About 150 units have been made and are ready to be installed," she announced proudly.

Nasha and everyone else blinked at that. "150?" the former asked. "Where did you find the time to make 150 Ballutes?"

May Kauwin giggled a bit. "I had actually been producing them since September, actually. Of course we ran out of resources for them when Gihren Zabi cut funding and diverted it to the _Dolos _Carriers, the Big Zam Mobile Armor, and the Colony Laser," she explained. "Hopefully, once we get an ally on Earth, we can continue production. But mostly this is just for blitzkrieg attacks until reinforcements arrive by H.L.V.'s"

Sutura pondered on the idea for a moment, before she looked at Hector. The Prime Minister of New Zeon sighed, but nodded. "I say Go." he said.

The Vice Admiral smiled before she turned to May. "May, have all Ballutes sent to the ships I will designate, and mounted on every Ground and Aquatic capable M.S we have," she said. "Especially our Dom's - they're the best ground units we have next to Gouf's." May nodded as she left to carry out the task. Sutura then turned to Aren. "Aren, I need you to get to the _Ragnarok _with Jaden, you are in command of the ground operation," She said.

Aren grinned as he stood up, saluting. "Yes Ma'am," he said. "Those Alliance bastards aren't gonna know what hit them."

Sutura chuckled a bit, smiling. "Then show them how the White Tiger of Bengal got his name," she said, and Aren just chuckled in return as he moved to leave.

**Meanwhile - PLANT Colonies**

**Aprilius One**

In a darkened room on the PLANT Colony of Aprilius One, a single person was sitting at their desk watching footage of the battle just yesterday. The figure was male, and clad in the Red Coat uniform of a ZAFT elite, with blonde shoulder length hair, and a mask that hid his other features. This man was none other than Rau Le Creuset as he watched the footage of the Unknown Mobile Suits who prevented the destruction of the PLANT Colonies, more specifically, their weaponry.

Anyone who saw the man at the moment could tell he was deep in thought as he saw the strange mobile suits which were similar to the GiNN and Patriot, yet at the same time radically different. MS sized beam weapons, Heat Blade Technology, Beam Sabers, advanced thrusters… this was technology far beyond what ZAFT or the newly formed Earth Alliance had. Even Terminal - the largest mercenary force in the earth sphere - had yet to truly master beam weaponry for mobile suits, and heat blade technology is still rather new even for ZAFT. And the fact their beam weapons - at least those on their capital ships - were capable of disabling entire warships even from passing blows was something he had never heard of before.

As he watched a beam blast pass by a _Nelson_-class, his eyes blinked before he rewound and played the footage in slow motion before pausing, just as the beam was dissipating.

'_What's this?' _he thought as he saw what looked like thousands of particles being dispersed into space. As the particles touched the _Nelson_, the battleship began to shut down. His eyes widened, before they narrowed considerably. '_What are those particles? I've never seen them before…_'

He continued to play the video, watching as the fleet of Ron Pinkerton defended the PLANT's with everything they had, alongside the ZAFT and these unknown forces. His focus more on the Unknowns.

'_Who are you people?' _he thought before a knock on his door was heard.

"Yes?" he said, before he heard the voice behind the door speak.

"Sir, Defense Committee Chairman Zala would like a word with you." the visitor said, and Rau sighed.

"I'll be right there." he said, and then shut off his terminal and stood up.

'_I will find out who these people are eventually,' _he mentally promised. '_Not only did they prevent the amount of Radicals to rise in the PLANTs, the Supreme Council is planning on establishing a treaty with them!'_

He scowled at the thought of that. Without the death of Zala's wife on Junius 7, the man will be hard to manipulate into promoting to turn GENESIS into a weapon, even though the man had a total amount of distrust and anger already toward Naturals.

Nevertheless, Humanity _will _be destroyed for their arrogance. That, he swore.

**Two Days Later**

**February 17th, C.E. 70**

**EAS **_**Kirishima**_

**Kyou's Quarters**

'_If something wrong happens again, then I'm blaming Murphy and his stupid laws,_' Kyou thought in irritation, as she decided to write in her electronic diary all that she had experienced to that point. She knew that it wouldn't do anyone any good to blame Murphy for everything, but he was responsible for most things in the universe.

With a sigh, she sat down in her chair at her desk, and then opened up the diary to the right "page" to start writing. Upon getting the keyboard ready, she started typing away:

**February 17th, C.E. 70**

**Hey, Dia-chan,**

**Well, it seems that my life is officially going to hell now, given that I'm about to go head first into the USSA in a GINN. I don't know why Rear Admiral Pinkerton is that intent on stopping the EA from invading the USSA, though it might have to do with the Blue Cosmos bastards that want to get the Porta Panama Mass Driver, which I'm also inclined to stop. I gotta hand it to him; he really hates Blue Cosmos more than any Natural should… even more than an Enhanced Natural like myself should.**

**If anyone that was aligned with Blue Cosmos decided to rat me out as half a Coordinator, they'd find out mom's genetic status, and even find out about my siblings' genetic status! I know Kira-nee was made a pure First Generation Coordinator, but I don't remember Takeshi-nii's status, even though he has no additional need to worry about genes messing with his life.**

**In any case, I'm going to be leaving for battle, now. I don't want to jinx my status as alive or dead, so I'll only write in you when the battle's won, when I get out of this mess alive.**

With that, Kyou saved the entry and closed down the diary program, then turned off her computer. With that, she got up and proceeded to get changed into the flight suit she was given that, for some odd reason, fit her measurements properly, which she didn't know if it was supposed to or not.

After getting in her flight suit, she walked to the door to leave, only for a strange tingling sensation to hit her. _'Wh-what the… where did this _tingling_ come from? It usually happens whenever I'm near Takeshi-nii, Kira-nee, or both!'_

**Earth Orbit, South American Landing Fleet (SALF)**

Moving over orbit around earth was a combined fleet lead by the entire Artemis Fleet and the 5th Federation Fleet, including all of their _Papua-_class Supply Ships which had H.L.V's mounted onto them, ready for deployment as they were loaded up with Mobile Suits, Troops, Armored Vehicles and Supplies ready for the drop. Also moving through the fleet were all of the Mobile Suits fitted with their Ballute Systems, ready to begin re-entry on a moment's notice.

Within the combined fleet was a single _Zanzibar Kai-_class Mobile Assault Cruiser, colored in distinct black and red color scheme. Written on the side of the vessel were the words _N.Z.S RAGNAROK._ Inside the ship, men and women were preparing for the drop into earth, and inside the hangar where the ships eight Mobile Suits resided, the pilots all stood at attention before the man giving them the briefing. He was a man who looked to be either in his early twenties or late teen's with short spiked black hair and crimson red eyes standing at about 5'11, wearing a customized black and red trimmed version of the Zeonic Normal Suit.

"The _Ragnarok _shall drop into Earth's Atmosphere along with the first wave," the man said, standing in front of a map of the Drop area of Panama. "She is to provide close air support for our ground troops as well as to the USSA Militia Groups. Intel also reports there may be a few Terminal assets on the ground helping the Militia, so give them a hand if you can. Darknal, you stay on the ship with your Sniper Type Zaku, and provide long-range sniper bombardment."

One of the pilots in a Green Normal Suit, this one a man with neck length black hair and purple eyes grinned as he nodded. "Just set e'm up and I'll knock e'm down, Cap," he said in a bit of a British accent. "Me and _Ragnarok _will go AC-130 on their assess."

The Captain nodded as he turned pointed at the map. "The Earth Forces have already begun their attack, so we need to act quickly," he said. "Amy, you and the Reds are to take out their tank formations as quickly as you can. Show them how fast your Dom Funf's really are."

Standing between two men wearing similar Black and Red Normal Suits was a young woman who looked about as old as he was, with shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes standing at 5'7". She smiled as she raised her right hand and stuck out her fingers into a V sign. "They won't know what hit them, Nii-san," she said confidently.

The man smiled and nodded before he turned to one of the last pilots, this one wearing a blue and white Normal Suit standing an inch taller than he was, with shaggy black hair and dark green eyes. "Matt, you are leading the rest of the team with the main force," he said. "Clear the LZ for the H.L.V's when they start dropping. Our mobile suits will only have so much ammo, so we need to establish a firm ground presence before the EA tries to pull off a counter attack."

Matthew simply chuckled. "Whatever you say, little brother," he said. "With the whole family around, this battle is as good as won."

Captain Jaden Takeo just smirked a bit as he shook his head. "Remember what mom and dad taught us all, Matt," he said. "Never underestimate your opponent. And that goes for all of you as well. The EA may not have any Mobile Suits, but they have a distinct numerical advantage." He then turned to all of the pilots. "Everyone, get into your suits and prepare to head out! Dismissed!"

The soldiers all saluted as they quickly head out to their Mobile Suits. Jaden sighed as he grabbed his Helmet and made his way to his machine, before a voice stopped him. "It's amazing how you've take the role of commander so quickly, son." Jaden glanced behind, as he saw Aren approach with a smile.

"Sir!" Jaden said as he saluted, however his father just rolled his eyes. "At ease, Jaden," he said. "You know you don't have to salute to me."

"I know," Jaden said as he grinned. "I just also know it annoys you."

Aren half glared at his son before shaking his head. "Still, I was telling the truth," he said. "You've become a great commander, Jaden. Maybe one day you'll make it to General… Char'd be proud."

Jaden smiled a bit and nodded. "Thank you," he said before he sighed. "I wonder where Char is now… we never could find out what happened to him after A Baoa Qu…"

Aren shrugged. "The last I heard of him was his Zeong was engaging the White Devil," he said. "After that, nothing. We were retreating before the base began blowing up." He then smiled. "But I'm sure he's still alive - out there fighting his battles. Hopefully someday we will reunite with him… lord knows we could really use the Red Comet here."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah…" he said before he sighed. "Anyways, I guess we have a mission to do, General?"

The General smiled and nodded. "That we do, _Captain_ Takeo," he said as he gave his son a pat on the back. "Good luck out there son."

Jaden smiled as he turned away. "You too, dad," he said as he headed through the hangar. It was slightly larger than normal _Zanzibar-_class hangars, large enough to contain two extra Mobile Suits. Which was why the hangar now carried two MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Types, three MS-09F Dom Funf's, an MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jager, an MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type, and at the end of the hangar what appeared to be a totally new MS altogether which Jaden approached.

At first glance, one would say it was an MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, and to an extent they would be right. However, at another more detailed inspection one would see it was not your standard Gouf Custom. Its back had multiple new thrusters mounted on it, similar to those on the Gouf Flight Type. And its legs were those of a Gouf, but with added maneuvering thrusters akin to those on Zaku II High Mobility Types. It was mounted with all of the weapons of the Gouf, with the addition of an 880mm Raketen Bazooka like those used by Rick Dom's slung over its shoulder. The machine was colored in matching with his own normal suit: black with a red trim.

One of the Engineers approached him. "Your machine's all ready sir," he said as he boarded the lift that would take him to the cockpit. "Your Bazooka's got full ammo, but don't waste your shots!"

"I know," Jaden said as he activated the lift, taking him up to the cockpit. "Hopefully I won't need it too much."

"Good hunting sir!" The Engineer said as Jaden entered the cockpit of the MS. He closed the hatch behind him as he began his machine's start-up sequence, the Cameras activating as he got a clear view of the hanger around him. The OS started up, claiming the machine was the MS-07B-3H10 Gouf All Regions Type.

Jaden sighed as he closed his eyes, and he allowed his mind to drift in thought. As he did this, he could 'feel' the people in the hangar, the ship, and within the entire fleet. He could not hear their thoughts, but he could feel their presence and emotions. A lot of them were eager for a fight, while others were nervous about entering into battle once more.

He has had this ability for a while now - 'Newtype' is what many of his family and friends would call him. The supposed next step of evolution by humans in space. This ability has seen him and his team through many battles, and has often saved their hides more than once. Though… he will admit sometimes he feels a bit… lonely. He only knows a few other Newtypes within Zeon, and not many of them entered the Cosmic Era with them. He was one of the few - if not only Newtypes among the New Zeon or Federation fleets.

However, as he stretched out… he felt… something. A strong sensation in the back of his head, one he usually felt when around Char, and others like him. Jaden's eyes snapped open as he looked around, '_What was that?_' he thought, as he looked around. '_It was distant but… was that a Newtype Presence? There are Newtypes here?_'

However, he was brought out of his questions as the comm of his Gouf sounded off. "_We are preparing to begin re-entry,_" the Commander of the _Ragnarok_ said. "_All hands, prepare for Re-Entry Procedures. All Mobile Suits are to prepare for launch._"

Shaking his head at the feeling, deciding to check it out later, he answered the Commander.

"Roger that Commander! Gouf All Regions Type, proceeding towards catapult," he said and the Gouf activated as its mono-eye turned on.

"_This is Alpha 1, all Ballute Systems showing green._"

"_Bravo 2 reporting, all units report Ballutes good._"

"_Charlie 3, we're all set!_"

"_This is the Earth Alliance carrier _Kirishima _to New Zeon forces._" The familiar voice of Ronald Pinkerton sounded on the Comm lines. "_We'll be covering you during the drop operation. Just remember not to shoot at our ZAFT allies._"

Jaden glanced to his left, accessing the Cameras of the _Ragnarok_ to see outside the ship, spotting the _Agamemnon_-Class carrier that was Admiral Pinkerton's acting flagship and her five _Laurasia_-Class escorts. All five were preparing to drop their MS drop pods into the atmosphere, covered by the _Kirishima's _Mobius units. "_Mobius teams, this is _Kirishima_ Actual: cover the NZ forces as best you can. I'd like to avoid a loss of__‒_"

A green beam shot past the carrier and her escorts. "_Son of a bitch! Condition One! Mobius units, do your fucking jobs!_" The Mobius Mobile Armors shot toward the source of the beam: a _Nelson_-Class battleship just inside its' weapons range.

Jaden keyed the Comm. "Admiral, this is Captain Takeo," he spoke. "Who the hell is shooting at us?!"

"_Earth Alliance battleship _Zhukov_, this is Admiral Pinkerton! Stand down immediately or I WILL use deadly force!_" Ron shouted on the Comm, as the EA ship (now IDed as the _Zhukov_) continued to fire at the ZAFT and rouge Alliance ships. "_Captain Daniels, this is Admiral Pinkerton! STAND DOWN! We both know I outgun you!_" A shot grazed the Kirishima's port bow. "_Ok, NOW I'm mad! ZAFT MS teams, disable that fucking ship! Mobile Armors, provide cover!_"

Jordan watched as the battle began in space, as the _Zukov _continued to fight. However he could see the ship was not alone as in the distance several more E.A ships were quickly approaching to support the lone battleship. He checked his M.S as he made sure its own Ballute system was equipped. "_Ragnarok,_ I'm launching," he said. "They may need some help. Jaden Takeo, Gouf AR Type, Launching!"

**With Kyou**

Within a GINN High Maneuver type, one that was appropriated for the battle, in the _Kirishima_, Kyou prepared the OS to the best of her ability to match her performance levels, even though she didn't have much in the way of piloting experience. All her piloting ability was in controlled circumstances, not in a battle where anything and everything can happen, so this was a way for her to graduate from the Military Academy early… or die in the fighting.

Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of the emotions that would lead to death, letting her get a clear grasp of the battlefield. Noting that she needed to get out of the hangar bay, she turned on the systems in her unit and moved the GINN into position to launch, seeing that all the Mobius Units, except for the Rear Admiral's Mod Zero, were already out of the hangar bay. She didn't dare take out the Mobius Mod Zero, not because she didn't know how to operate it, but because she didn't want to be on Pinkerton's shit list for doing so.

"Virus Controller, do I have permission to launch?" Kyou asked, after she turned on the comm to the frequency for the bridge of the _Kirishima_.

"_Cadet Yamato, you have permission, because we could certainly use the help right about now."_ was the response from the Virus Controller.

"Roger that," Kyou answered. With that, she prepped the engines of the GINN and said, "Kyou Yamato, GINN High Maneuver type, _taking off!_" With that, she launched out of the _Kirishima_ and into the battlefield.

When she reached the battlefield, there were fifteen Mobius units headed in her direction, each one seeing her and preparing to fire their missiles and linear guns at her. She didn't let them finish preparing all of their weapons, as she brought out her Assault Rifle and fired one shot at each unit, with each round destroying the Mobius units. Three of the Mobius units, however, had each launched two of their missiles at her, forcing her to dodge and fire at the speeding explosive projectiles, each time conserving ammo to fire at other units.

Flying through the battlefield, Kyou noted that the Mobius units that were already engaging other units almost destroyed a good chunk of ZAFT's forces, only for the units to be completely annihilated in the process. As she was flying towards the _Zhukov_….

…a stray missile exploded from behind her, damaging her unit, and sending it towards the Earth's atmosphere. She tried to pull out, however it was too late as her mobile suit was caught in the gravity well of Earth. Her eyes widened in panic as she tried to contact one of her allies, but her long-range radio was damaged from the blast.

'_Someone, please, HELP ME!_' were Kyou's thoughts, but unknown to her that her thoughts were heard by another.

**Meanwhile**

**With Jaden**

Jaden soared through the EA fleet in his Gouf, destroying any Moebius unit which tried to take him on. He fired his Bazooka at a nearby _Drake-_class escort, blasting the ship into oblivion before selecting his next target. '_This is almost too easy,_' he thought to himself as he used his Heat Saber to slice apart yet another Moebius unit. '_At least the Feddie ships put up a bit of a fight, even Balls are better than these things..._'

However, before he could target his next ship, suddenly he felt a jolt in the back of his senses, causing him to whirl around. '_What the?_' he thought, '_Where is…?_' he saw no threats, however just as he was about to dismiss the sensation he 'heard' a female voice cry out. '_Someone, please, HELP ME!_'

Jaden's eyes widened as he 'heard' the voice - it was the first time he had ever had an actual telepathic communication with someone - and a Newtype at that. However the voice was almost like a signal, as he could quickly sense and locate the source of the voice as he sped forward, putting his weapons away.

'_Where are… there!_' Jaden thought as he saw what looked like a ZAFT Mobile Suit struggling to fight out of Earth's gravity well, but failing as it was beginning to build up heat from re-entry. He knew from a review of ZAFT machines that they are incapable of safe atmospheric re-entry, so the pilot was as good as dead unless she got help.

Jaden sped forward towards the Machine, putting all of his machine's speed to the test as he approached the GiNN HM Type, surely enough he was reaching the GiNN as he entered the gravity well himself. He could already begin to feel the heat of re-entry as warning alarms began to go, but he ignored them as he approached the GiNN. He got closer, and closer… and finally he was right on top of it as he grabbed the GiNN and moved it so the GiNN was over him as they entered the atmosphere together.

In the cockpit of the GiNN Kyou's eyes were closed in fear, prepared to accept her fate. However, suddenly her GiNN shook violently as her eyes snapped open, as she saw a machine she had never seen before had grabbed hers, embracing it as it moved itself around so its back was facing the Earth. "What..."

"_Can you hear me?_" A male's voice said on the comm, causing her to blink. "_Listen, we're entering the atmosphere! Just don't let go, and we'll _both _survive this!_"

"Wh… who are you? Why would you…?" Kyou started to ask the pilot of the unknown Mobile Suit.

There was a short pause before an answer came. "_No one deserves to die like this,_" he said. "_In Re-entry… and I don't leave people to die if I can do something about it. As for the who… for now, you can call me Jaden._"

Kyou blinked, silent for a few moments, before she said. "Alright. Thank you, Jaden-kun… you saved my life. I really owe you for this."

She could hear Jaden chuckle a bit. "_Just doing what I do best,_" he said. "_Hang on, Ballute system activating… now._" Suddenly, the large backpack on the Gouf shot open, and then they were surrounded by a large dome-shaped Ballute which began taking the bulk of the re-entry heat. "_Ballute is stable… we're good for re-entry. Just, whatever you do, don't let go till we're clear of re-entry._"

**EAS **_**Kirishima**_

"Captain Daniels, you are outgunned and your ships are being disabled left and right!" Ron shouted on the Radio, "Surrender now and you WILL survive this battle!"

"_And let the Coordinators execute my crew?! Not happening!"_

Ron snarled at the man's stupidity. '_Blue Cosmos is going to have HELL to pay._' He thought before he spoke again. "Your crew will be safe!" he shouted. "I give you my word! Stand down! I don't want to kill any more of our ships!"

Unless you couldn't tell, Ron was PISSED. He ordered those ZAFT MS teams to disable, not destroy, the enemy units. Clearly, he was going to have to teach them how to follow orders.

There was a long pause, before the Captain of the _Zhukov _sighed. "_…Standing down, _Kirishima _Actual,_" he said. "_We're ready to receive boarding parties._"

Ron hung up the phone, then slammed his fist down on the chair. "Get me the commander of those Mobile Suit teams," he said. "I want him on board RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" The Admiral was LIVID. '_So many lives wasted,_' he thought. '_I KNEW most of those captains. This war is different than anything we've fought. We know everyone we kill._' And some of them thought as he did. The commander of that MS team was going to PAY for that. "Tell the _Gamow_ and_ Ural_ to get the survivors of that fleet under tow!" he said. "We're taking them back to the PLANTs!"

"Aye, sir!" Ron left the bridge, yelling obscenities of all kinds as he went.

**Meanwhile - Porta Panama Space Port**

The scene around the Porta Panama Spaceport was chaotic, as security personnel and vehicles rushed everywhere, the sounds of fighting heard just a few miles. Among the green fatigue uniformed guards, one 24 year old man, by the name of Raul Noriega, gritted his teeth in anger as he looked at the smoke in the distance. It had only been a couple days since the USSA answered the PLANTs call for help, and not long after that, the fucking Earth Alliance with the Atlantic Federation in the lead decided to invade.

'_Damn Federation,_' Raul thought. '_You just want the Mass Driver out of ZAFT's hands!_' He knew that they simply couldn't let them have the Mass Driver, but there was little the USSA could do about it with almost no military force, and only having a handful of militia units. Even with the few Terminal Teams that were in the USSA at the time lending their own aid, they could not hold against the full might of the Atlantic Federation for long.

"Hey Noriega!" shouted a voice and Raul turned and saw his boss, heading toward him. "Snap out of it, kid! We need to get into position when those At-Fed bastards get here!"

Raul nodded in understanding as he followed the veteran guard to where the many security pillboxes were. However, as they were moving they then began to hear a low rumble.

"What the hell is that?" Raul said to no one in particular.

"I don't…" the Boss said before he looked up and his eyes widened. "What the… hell?"

Raul blinked as he followed his gaze, and his eyes began to widen as well. "The Hell?"

**(BGM: MS Igloo 2: 01 The Eagle Swoops Down)**

The two couldn't believe what they were seeing as multiple mobile suits, along with what looked like a battleship flew over them, and heading straight toward the frontline.

Many of the mobile suits looked almost exactly like the ones that ZAFT used, while others looked like machines that Terminal had. It appeared that they were getting reinforced. The MSs landed on the ground, and they took aim at the EA invasion force that was in line of sight. Most of the bulkier machines fired projectiles at the bastards, but a few of them used beam weapons. A welcome surprise, considering that most, if not all, beam weapons were ship-mounted. Railgun-equipped tanks were torn apart, and anything in the air was shiftly shot down by CIWS fire from the more humanoid Mobile Suits. "Come on, boys! Let's push these bastards back!"

The South America guards all gave a shout as they joined the mobile suits in driving the Atlantic Federation out of their country and dealing them a proverbial bloody nose, and a black eye.

**Earth orbit - EAS **_**Kirishima**_

"I gave you explicit orders, Lieutenant!" Eren Tupolev was not in the happiest of places. He was in the hot seat as the man that was practically ZAFT's new space fleet commander yelled at him.

"Sir, I-" He began but his superior officer cut him off.

"I ordered you..." He began, as Eren braced himself for a verbal blow. He was not ready for a fist to his face. And while he was old, Ronald Pinkerton was still not to be taken lightly. Eren's broken nose could attest to that. "To DISABLE those ships! NOT DESTROY! Be lucky you are not a member of OMNI Enforcer, or I would see you HANGED for insubordination! And don't think I wouldn't see it through personally!"

Eren stood up, clutching his nose. "Get to the infirmary and get yourself looked after," Ron growled. "I will be sending a report to your superiors that you have an inability to follow orders that you're given. Now I have to bury 5 friends today. Five friends that were good men that believed as I do and could've helped us! Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Eren made a short salute before he quickly ran out of the bridge of the _Kirishima _and headed to the infirmary. Ron let out a long sigh as he sat back down on his chair. "Where's the Cadet?" he asked Sakura.

She looked at a report folder. "Her M.S got caught by Earth's Gravity due to a stray missile," she said. "Thankfully, a New Zeon M.S with one of those Ballute Systems caught her and got to her and they safely entered the atmosphere together."

"Goddamn it, everything wants to go wrong today, doesn't it?" Ron groaned "Remind me to make sure that we have OMNI Enforcer people in charge of the MS teams so what that little fuck caused never happens again." If he could turn enough OMNI Enforcer units to their side, Blue Cosmos would lose its' power in space.

Of course, thanks to that idiot Tupolev, that was going to get harder. Sure, he could probably convince some people (his former CO, Halberton, for example) but the rest would be difficult as fuck. Still, he would not just let ZAFT have their _fun _by slaughtering his subordinates. If anyone did what Tupolev did…

Ron shifted his leg, reminding himself that he still had his H&K USP9. He would make sure that they would obey. By force, if need be. All he did was for a true Earth Alliance. Even his death would lead to it, and he would make sure of that.

**Meanwhile - Earth Atmosphere**

**15 Kilometers in the air**

The Gouf AR Type and GiNN HM Type finally got past the Atmosphere of Earth as they entered the Troposphere of earth. The Ballute peeled away as the two Mobile Suits were freed as they continued their descent to the surface. In the cockpit of his Gouf, Jaden sighed in relief as he felt the familiar sensation of gravity. He looked down and he could already see the battle being carried out below, the rest of the First Wave had already landed and were supporting the ground forces of the USSA.

'_They certainly have a lot of tanks,_' Jaden thought idly as he saw the Earth Forces had many Linear Tanks in their arsenal, arranged in standard battle formations. They were making good progress against the USSA forces, but upon the arrival of Zeon and Federation MS the tide quickly began to turn.

Jaden then looked at the GiNN he had saved, thinking about the pilot - he _knew _he sensed her thoughts, something that usually isn't possible unless she were a Newtype. Not exactly sure how to speak about it, he decided to at least say something. "Hey, uhhh… are you alright?" he asked.

"_I'm alright, Jaden-kun,_" Kyou said over the comm system. "_Thank you for saving me. I will do whatever you want of me, so long as it's within my limits as a moral human being, and not Blue Cosmos' version._"

Jaden smiled a bit. "It's alright," he said. "I just wanted to help you, that's all… ehh…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I uhh, don't think I got your name, miss…?"

With a light chuckle, Kyou said, _"My name's Kyou. Kyou Yamato."_

"Ah, right." Jaden said, nodding. "Nice to meet you Miss Yamato, sorry if the, eh, ride was a bit bumpy."

"_I-It was no problem… but still, thank you!_" Kyou said with relief in her voice. "_If you hadn't caught me in time, I would've been incinerated._"

Jaden smiled at that. "It was my pleasure," he said, and turned to the battle. "Now, what do you say we kick these people out of this country, ne?"

Kyou, due to being in the presence of a friendly individual, thought about it for a moment before saying one thing. "_Yes, I say we kick Blue Cosmos out of the country, and give the USSA the right military support!_"

Down on the surface, the AF forces that were once steamrolling over the USSA Militas were suddenly being steamrolled themselves as the unknown mobile suits trampled over their defenses, and fired their weapons from their positions. Speeding across the battlefield were three such units - MS-09F Dom Funf's colored Black and Red which sped across the ground, firing in perfect formation with one another. In the cockpit of the lead machine, Amy Takeo grinned as she fired her 360mm Bazooka at another group of Linear Tanks. "Let's go!" she shouted. "Let's show these guys what the Red Tri-Stars can do!"

"_RYOUKAI!_" Came the response as they continued to deal pain towards the AF forces. Even as they retreated the _Ragnarok _up in the skies fired its own barrage of weapons fire, coordinating with their ground forces hitting enemy forces that were not already retreating. Hanging from the bottom of the _Zanzibar-_class was Darknal's Zaku I sniper type as he fired his Beam Sniper down at the enemies below. And as this happened, on the ground Matthew Takeo maneuvered his Gelgoog Jager along the EA lines, decimating their Linear artillery support.

It was a complete mess for the AF forces, as they could not stand against the onslaught of near perfect coordination of these forces. As they fell from the clouds, Kyou and Jaden watched as the battle unfolded before their eyes.

Jaden sighed. "I knew they'd go crazy down there, but this is ridiculous," he muttered. "They're not even saving any for us!"

Before Kyou could say anything, a squad of fighter jets came into the area near them, firing their guns at the two of them. As the bullets missed them, Kyou turned her gun to the jets and pulled the trigger, shooting down a couple in great balls of fire. "_Jaden-kun, please pull yourself together, as we've still got company headed this way!_" she said.

Jaden turned his and saw the fighter jets, F-7D Spearheads if he remembered right. He smirked as he saw them. "Leave them to me." he said and then raised his Gouf's 75mm gatling gun on his shield and let loose a barrage of bullets which shredded four of the fighters, causing them to explode. "Scratch Four for me," he said. "Their fighters aren't very effective though..."

However at that moment, both Jaden and Kyou's danger senses went off as they boosted their mobile suits away, avoiding several tank shells fired from a few Linear Tanks on the surface. Kyou turned her assault rifle towards the ground and found the responsible tanks that fired on them, before firing the gun at the formation, causing them to go up in a sea of fire.

Turning her attention to Jaden, Kyou asked. "_Ever hear of Murphy's Law?_"

"Kyou, what soldier _wouldn't _know Murphy's Law?" Jaden asked before his Comm beeped. "Hang on, got a call here..." he flipped the Comm back on. "Matthew, you there?"

"_There you are! Been trying to reach you for a while now!_" Matthew spoke on the radio. "_Where are you now?_"

"Descending from the clouds," Jordan said as he and Kyou's mobile suits continued to fall, getting closer and closer to the ground. "Have you cleared the LZ for the second Wave?"

"_I've eliminated the enemies around the landing zone,_" Matthew affirmed. "_Amy and the Tri Stars are attacking their front lines, and I just finished taking out some of their Linear Artillery pieces. Landing Zone is cleared for the HLV's._"

Jaden nodded. "Good, send word to the _Ragnarok _to contact the fleet," he said. "The HLV's are to start dropping to deploy reinforcements."

"_Roger that bro,_" Matthew said. "_Sending the word - now hurry up and get down here, _Commander."

Jaden rolled his eyes. "We're coming Matt," he said. "Just hang tight." He turned the Comm off as he looked at Kyou's suit. "That's family for ya," he said with a chuckle.

"_Yeah, I know what family's like,_" Kyou said with a chuckle. It was at this point when her facial expression darkened slightly.

Jaden blinked as Kyou became silent. "Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"_H-huh? Sorry, I was just thinking about family I left behind, Jaden-kun,_" Kyou answered.

The Captain glanced at her MS for a moment, thinking about asking for a bit more info on that subject, however he knew that now was not the time. "Come on," he said. "Race ya down to the surface!" He then burst his Gouf forward, racing down to the ground.

Kyou blinked. "_H-Hey! Wait for me!_" She cried out as she moved to follow.

As the two Mobile Suits raced down to the ground, in orbit the _Papua-_class Supply ships had already begun releasing their H.L.V pods carrying additional reinforcements and supplies for the forces on the ground. The large pods easily made it through the atmosphere as they headed to the designated landing zone. Not even five hours after the initial wave struck, the entire AF assault force found themselves in full retreat from the onslaught of Zeon mobile suits and the USSA Militias. The armed men and women of South America cheered as they successfully managed to fight off the Earth Alliance - all thanks to their mysterious new ally.

**Three days later**

**After the Atlantic Federation lost the battle**

While the ground battle was long over, in space the Kirishima and her ZAFT escorts were continuing to keep the airspace above their Zeon allies clear of enemy Alliance reentry attacks. And although incidents like what happened during the beginning of the battle were getting more and more rare, (shift execution by gunshot was not something anyone wanted) it was still happening. On the bridge of the _Kirishima,_ Ron sat on the bridge with a frown etched on his face '_God, stop throwing people I know into my path!_' Ron thought. '_I don't want to kill them!_'

As such, the cost was still high: 8 _Drake_-Class destroyers, 3 _Nelson_-Class battleships and the _Agamemnon_-Class EAS _Churchill _were lost during the Battle for Panama. And all of them were commanded by Ron's friends. Thankfully, the _Zhukov_, _Gagarin _and _Stalingrad _had only been disabled, and most of their crews were more than willing to join the Rear Admiral's cause of a Blue Cosmos free Earth Alliance.

He couldn't say the same for their Mobile Armor pilots. Mostly because the overzealous ZAFT MS pilots killed all of them. "Admiral, the area is secure," Sakura announced. "Doesn't look like there are any more enemy ships incoming."

"Thank God for that, at least," Ron muttered. "You know how many of those captains I knew and trained at the Academy, Captain?"

"No, sir."

"12," he said, shaking his head. "And most of them, thanks to a bunch of stupid kids, are dead!" Ron got out of his chair. "When will my aide be returning to the ship? I expect an after-action report from her as soon as possible."

"That way you can continue screwing with her head?" Sakura asked.

"That way I can try and find a way to kick her out of ZAFT!" he shouted. "She doesn't belong in the military!" He started pacing the bridge. "She's too young to be worrying about killing people! The most she should be worrying about is whether or not her crush likes her, or her schoolwork, or anything BUT war! She's too-"

"Young?"

He faced Sakura. She regretted asking because she saw something bad. Her commander was crying. He NEVER cried. "Pure," he said. "She's too pure for this! Let the monsters fight the wars! Leave the angels out of it so the blood can't stain their wings!" He finally broke down, unable to keep his stony 'asshole' mask intact any longer.

"Admiral..." Sakura tried to move him, but he brushed her off.

"She's a child trying to be an adult!" he shouted. "And I will NOT let this war claim another one's innocence!"

"Even at the cost of your own, sir?" Sakura asked. "You're trying to be the ultimate monster: the monster that shows no mercy. Only anger and hate."

"At least I don't hate Coordinators just because they're different," Ron said, shaking his head. "That makes me… a human monster. The worst kind of them all."

It was while this rant was starting up and then going on that Kyou had returned to the bridge of the _Kirishima_. As such, she had heard all of what the Rear Admiral had to say, and had even seen him cry. It was at this time that she realized that her rash decision to join the PLANT military was going to cost her more than just her home life for when she returned… she was also going to lose her innocence from this conflict, and eventually be a mindless killer, unless she did something to stop that.

With that, she put down the After Action Report on Pinkerton's chair, and left the Bridge to go to her room. She still needed to cry out the stress that she had from the battle.

**Meanwhile - United States of South America**

**Capital - Buenos Aires**

"Well… the USSA certainly know how to throw a celebration," Aren commented idly as he, Sutura and the Prime Minister rode in the back of their Zeonic Limo down the streets of Buenos Aires. Around them countless citizens of South America were in an all out celebration after defeating the military giant of the Atlantic Federation in Panama, which in turn ensured South American independence from the Earth Alliance.

Sutura chuckled at that. "You forget that most South Americans are descended from either the Spanish or the Portuguese, and they are VERY good at celebrating and throwing parties," she said while Hector nodded.

"Indeed. And this also means with our victory, we have an Earth ally who will be grateful in helping us," he said.

"Still, I'd expect our friend to be down here celebrating," Hector said.

"Admiral Pinkerton doesn't seem the type to party away his troubles," Sutura said as she cupped her chin. "More like he bottles it up, then unleashes it on those he's fighting. Besides, he's probably busy dealing with paperwork and dealing with ZAFT." (little did she know she was VERY right) "The president might not believe the truth, so we're going to have to come with a very good cover story."

"We'll worry about that when we get there," Aren said as he looked out the window. "And judging by the crowds, I don't think we're getting anywhere fast!"

Eventually, their Limo managed to move through the crowds of people as they reached the capital building of Buenos Aires, the gates opening allowing them entry before closing in behind them. The Limo soon parked before the front of the building, where several USSA Secret Service guards stood on watch. "Time to deal with the political side of things." That was something they weren't exactly looking forward to. And it was something that Ron would probably try and save them from.

The group left their transport of choice, along with their own group of four Zeon Guards, and then walked toward the building. Armed guards (military and secret service) lined the walkway, ready to open fire if need be. Thankfully, none of the Zeon guests were giving them any excuse to.

"Well, they seem to be taking security very seriously," Aren commented, and Hector glanced at him.

"And the guards of Zum City don't?" he asked.

"Well, you've got to take your job seriously if you're protecting the capital building of your nation," Aren said, and Hector sighed as he and his entourage continued their walk into the main building and were escorted to meet the president of the USSA.

They were guided through the building by one of the aides of the President until they walked past a pair of double doors and entered a large room that was akin to the oval office of the old United States, but with the USSA emblem on the carpet.

Sitting on the opposite side of a black desk was a man who appeared to be in his mid forties, with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing simple presidential formal wear. Upon their entry, the man looked up and smiled as he stood up. "Ah, you must be the leaders of 'New Zeon'," he said in an appreciative tone. "It is an honor to meet you, Prime Minister Monroe, was it?"

Hector nodded. "Yes, it is, Mr President. Thank you for meeting us on such short notice. I hope we didn't cut into your time."

USSA President Edgar Sanchez waved politely like it was no trouble.

"No, it's quite alright," he said. "In fact, you me saved from a workload of paperwork, believe it or not. If anything, I should be thanking you and your people. Thanks to you, the United States of South America are still independent from the Atlantic Federation and the Earth Alliance. Without a military of our own, we would have never stood a chance against their invasion."

The three rose an eyebrow at that.

"And how come it's that you have no standing military, Mr. President?" Sutura asked, and the President sighed.

"The truth? Because we had no choice," he said. "After the Reconstruction Wars, the USSA's economy was in pretty bad shape from all of the fighting. At first, we drastically downsized our military into a pocket self-defense force, selling what naval and army equipment we had to fix our economy. However, after our economy finally stabilized… the Atlantic Federation happened."

The President groaned a bit as he sat back down in his chair. "They wanted to be able to continue accessing our Mass Driver - which is also one of our best sources of income for our economy. If we tried to raise a full military, the AF threatened to not only invade us, but embargo our nation as well." He shook his head. "If the AF had taken the Porta Panama Mass Driver… I would have been forced to just surrender and let the Federation annex us then and there."

"Hence why South America's only defence is the militias and police," Aren said, and the President nodded yes.

"Yes, most of the militias are mostly from local areas, and they elect their own leaders, not ones assigned by the government." he said with a sigh. "Then there are the police forces of those areas who occasionally try to cause trouble with the militias."

"That needs to change, Mr. President," Sutura said. "Otherwise New Zeon, ZAFT or even that asshole of an Admiral in orbit won't be able to stop another invasion. We might have better machines, but we don't have numbers. They can and will overwhelm us eventually."

"At least now we have the chance to rebuild our military forces." The President said with a sigh. "While we sold most of our military hardware, we still have several decommissioned bases that have been gathering dust for over 70 years now… but _could _be recommissioned." He then leaned forward as he clasped his hands together. "And now all I need to know is how I can help you with your problem. And I hope that 'asshole of an Admiral' isn't who I think he is."

"Ronald Pinkerton," Hector said, and Edgar sighed.

"Wonderful." He muttered, "Why did it have to be him?"

Sutura blinked. "Sounds like you have a history with him." She asked.

"He tried convincing me to sign up with his idea of the Earth Alliance: a union of nations working together," He said. "I admit, the idea was an interesting one… but I doubt it could ever come to fruition. With the tensions between Naturals and Coordinators making things even worse. I'm a moderate, but I know there are far to many radicals in power for there to be a _true _Earth Alliance… unless they were united by their shared hatred of Coordinators… which it has." He then let out a tired sigh. "But in hindsight, it appears I'm doing what he wants in the end whether I like it or not."

**EAS **_**Kirishima**_

**Kyou's Quarters**

Kyou, for lack of a better phrase, was exhausted. Not only was she physically exhausted from having cried herself to the brink of sleep, she had to deal with Pinkerton's words repeating in her mind, especially about her purity being at risk… thus, making her mentally exhausted, and spiritually so. She still didn't want to let anyone in her room at present, given that she wasn't sure if anyone would be willing to let her talk her problems out of her, what with the fact that her mind was still developing in a way that it was supposed to.

With a sigh, she got off her bed and made it to the desk with her diary on it, booting it up to make sure that she could type in it again. After booting it up, she began to type:

**February 20th, CE 70**

**Hey Dia-chan,**

**I know I should have been talking to you more, but life was hectic. For one thing, I was in battle, and I was fighting the OMNI Enforcer that wasn't aligned with Rear Admiral Pinkerton. For another… well, I had just gotten back today, and I was emotionally spent after I learned that I shouldn't even be in the battlefield. It just… I don't know how to say this in proper English, or any other language, for that matter.**

**What I want to do is finally see the war end, not let anyone kill me before then, but I also want to see it end with family knowing that I did what I could to end it. I just… absolutely **_**loathe**_** not doing anything to stop the damn war!**

**Now… I believe I should tell you about a man I met earlier. His name is Jaden, Jaden Takeo, and he's like me. He's a soldier with an incredible gift that allowed him to save my life during the trip to the Earth's surface. He was able to detect where I was, after hearing my thoughts as to what sort of peril I was in, and caught onto my GINN High Maneuver type in the middle of its fall to Earth! I think he's the one I was able to sense earlier that day, shortly after I left you alone, who wasn't Kira-nee or Takeshi-nii. I think… I think he might be like me.**

**I wish I had asked him more about that ability, but after the battle was over we didn't have much time to chat before I had to be sent back up into orbit. I hope that when we meet again, we can talk more about this strange ability he had… and how its connected to the ability I, Kira-nee and Takeshi-nii have.**

**Anyway, gotta go, I need to sleep. I'll see you in the morning… whenever that will be.**

With that, Kyou turned off her diary, making sure that she saved the entry in the process. After that, she got up and prepped for bed, then went to sleep in her bed.

_**EAS Kirishima**_** - Admiral's quarters**

Ron sighed as he pulled out a book: his personal journal and a mechanical pencil. '_Admiral's Log, February 20th, Cosmic Era 70: It's been a bad day. I have lost too many friends to count. I… am a true monster now. Worse than Blue Cosmos. For I have butchered my fellows. I ordered the ZAFT MS teams under my command to disable the EA warships, knowing they would defect to my side if I had the chance to speak._'

He paused before taking in a breath. '_The Mobile Suits slaughtered them: the _Churchill, _the _Gagarin,_ the _Mandela, _the_ Trafalgar. _All to name just a few. I murdered them. Whether or not I pulled the trigger is irrelevant. I killed them. And my crime has been magnified. A young girl, who should be worrying more about her boyfriend then her Mobile Suit, has been assigned as an MS pilot and aide to me. I have done my best to make her request reassignment or, better, resign from the military. Her will is… ironclad. My asshole routine did nothing to her but make her more resolved. I have committed a sin more grievous than any Blue Cosmos has ever done._'

He pulled out a red pen and wrote the line that he knew would damn him. '**I have stained an angel's wings with blood**.' He put the pen down, then continued writing with his pencil. '_I expect to die for my crimes after this is over. I will welcome death as an old friend and dive into the bowels of hell for my crimes. And it will be less than what I deserve._'

He closed the book, then eyed his handgun. He could always commit suicide. But that was the coward's way out. He would die by the hand of the executioner of the Alliance justice system. And thus Rear Admiral Ronald Pinkerton, the great military leader, simply became Ronald Pinkerton, the broken, tired man who welcomed death.

**Meanwhile - Aprilius One**

**Supreme Council Chamber**

The whole council looked in shock and awe as they watched the, now identified, New Zeon Forces driving almost TWENTY-FIVE divisions of the Atlantic Federation out of Central America and away from the Porta Panama Mass Driver. Not to mention they saved an entire nation from being possibly annexed into the Federation. The one more surprised was Patrick, along with Siegel, Ezalia, and Eileen.

"They… managed to do all of that…" Eileen said, stunned, "with… such a small force?"

"It's almost as if they've been using Mobile Suits for far longer than we have…" Ezalia said, looking at the report. "And it says here they're… all naturals."

"It looks that way, yes," Siegel said. "According to the information Kyou sent us, the New Zeon Republic are from a single independently built colony somewhere in the earth sphere, they have been out of touch of most current events until as of late, dealing with internal affairs involving a… Zabi Family, who wanted to control all of the colonies."

"And they have mobile suits just as - if not more advanced than our GiNN's…" Patrick said with a small groan. "Beam Weaponry, EMP effects, and they possess something that utterly scrambles sensors and long-range targeting… all of this, and they claim they have no coordinators?"

"They've never had any," Siegel said. "They never heard George Glenn's confession, they have been isolated since the beginning of the Cosmic Era. However, thankfully it appears they are more moderate about Coordinators."

Some members gave a sigh of relief at that.

"That's some good news at least…" said Tad Elsman. "If any of them were like Blue Cosmos, we'd be in real trouble."

The other members all nodded at that.

"It also says in the report that they have over…" Ezalia began as she read her share of the report, and her eyes widened a bit. "O-Over 150 Warships and… 1,770 Mobile Weapons…"

"Geez…" Orson White muttered, "That's just over half of how many we have now…"

The other members of the council were all unnerved at that, seeing that the New Zeon had an armada of ships and Mobile weapons that could take over the PLANTs with no problem.

"We should discuss having an alliance with them," said Parnel Jesek. "With their help, we can ensure full independence for the PLANTs, not to mention their technology could help in producing more advanced and capable Mobile Suits."

"I doubt they will be willing to share their technology so willingly," Yuri Amalfi said with a sigh. "If our positions were reversed, I doubt that we would be as willing to share such technology to others - even if they were our allies."

Everyone sighed at that, knowing it was impossible for them to have the technology the New Zeon have. But if they could have them as fighting allies, that would suit fine with them.

"Still, we should try to make contact with them," Patrick said before his face became serious. "Before Blue Cosmos finds them with the intent of annihilating them."

**Meanwhile - Washington D.C**

At the former capital of the United States, now acting as the capital of the Atlantic Federation, the military leaders of the AF were gathered in the Pentagon Building. All of whom were gathered for the exact same reason: the revelation of the existence of the New Zeon Republic.

"How could we have missed this!?" Shouted one general. "Where the hell were these people hiding!? And able to use Mobile Suits no less!"

"Our intelligence Agencies are trying to figure that out, now," said another general. "But what we do know is that these 'New Zeon' are Naturals, and not Coordinators."

That little fact unnerved all of them, but a few saw an advantage. If they could capture one of their Mobile Suits, they could copy and modify the OS for their own machines that were still under development. Still, capturing one was going to be a rather tall order: everything that they ran into was destroyed quickly. And there weren't that many people that could counter Mobile Suits with strategic maneuvering, so that was on the back burner, so to speak.

"Don't we have anyone that can take out one of those ships?" said a man dressed in a blue suit, possibly a politician.

"One man, but he's working for the enemy at the moment. Even if Pinkerton was still on our side, he has his own agenda," said an Admiral who was gritting his teeth angrily. "What the hell was that man thinking?"

"That doesn't matter!" A second Admiral shouted, "What we need to do is speed up our own Mobile Suit development! The OS can wait until we actually have a machine that can use it!"

"A Mobile Suit can't be properly piloted unless you _have _a proper OS!" said the first General.

"GENTLEMEN!" shouted a man who looked to be in his 50's and wearing a black suit. "I understand this New Zeon problem has made new difficulties for us. We were unable to secure the Panama Mass Driver, while also failing to force the USSA into the fold. _However,_ we still have complete control of the Mass Drivers at Kaohsiung and Victoria, and once the Kyushu Mass Driver is completed in Japan, we will have access to three, and ZAFT will have none."

"But what if Orb decides to work with ZAFT?" One of the Generals asked. "Or even worse: What if they side with New Zeon?"

"That won't happen," Another voice said, coming from near the end of the table. It came from a man who looked to be in his mid thirties with short blond hair and blue eyes, with a small but noticeable scar next to his left eye wearing a black formal wear. "The Attha Family won't pick a side until one of us strikes them first - and even then he's more inclined to let Orb fight for themselves than to accept aid from a foreign nation. Orb will not be a problem… yet."

He then looked around. "For now, we have other things to worry about," he said. "It is best we… postpone our invasion of South America, and focus our efforts elsewhere. The Oceanian Union has declared full support to ZAFT and New Zeon, and ZAFT has already begun to send forces to reinforce their positions."

"You believe ZAFT will try to take Kaohsiung?" One of the Generals asked, and Bruno Azrael shrugged.

"It's possible," he said. "Either way, we must prepare defenses for an attack from anywhere - be it in the Pacific or Atlantic. All we can do for now is try to anticipate ZAFT and New Zeon's next move."

The others nodded at that, until the first general spoke.

"And what about your brother, Mr. Azrael?" he asked, and Bruno scoffed at that.

"My foolish brother is having another one of his temper tantrums," he said, with not so much hidden disdain. "He and his little band of terrorists have costed us dearly, including eight warships that were captured during their stunt to nuke the PLANTs."

"Don't you mean defected?" an Admiral said. "Pinkerton is in command of that fleet!"

"I know that," Bruno said. "He's always been more supportive of Coordinators. Bastard is very good at keeping secrets, though. No one knows why the son of a bitch hates Blue Cosmos so much, but he does, more than anyone, Natural or Coordinator. That makes him as dangerous as any Coordinator."

"If not more so, since the bastard helped train half of the captains in our armed forces!" The Admiral said, and Bruno knew about that, as well. But the question remained what would Pinkerton do if ZAFT or New Zeon decided that the Alliance, any Alliance, needed to be destroyed?

The answer, of course, was that he would turn on them and rejoin the Alliance military. He was ultimately loyal to Earth, not to Coordinators or Naturals. After the war was over, he would die to prevent a civil war. But New Zeon's beam weapons were his first priority. Pinkerton could wait.

**Meanwhile - Japan **

**Honshu Island**

In the land of the Rising Sun, underneath the Narita Mountains in a massive underground bunker, several men and women had gathered around whatever TV's they could find as they watched as the news hit the world by storm, as the saviors of the Junius Colonies of the PLANT's revealed themselves as the Republic of New Zeon. What really caught their attention, was unlike the people in the PLANTs, the New Zeon were all Naturals, not Coordinators, _and _they pilot mobile suits.

One of those watching was a man in mid 40's, wearing a uniform reminiscent of the old World War II Imperial Japanese Army uniforms, however, this version was more modernized. The man was well built, standing at six foot five, with greying dark brown hair, and a katana laying by his side.

"It looks like ZAFT no longer has to fight this war alone," one of the military officers said, this one an older man who looked to be closer to his fifties to sixties with short greying hair and black eyes. The man looked at the TV screen before glancing at the officer. "What do you think of them, Brigadier Mikifune?"

The Brigadier, Takaaki Mikifune, was quiet for a few moments before he responded.

"I can honestly say this…" he said, "...the Earth Alliance is going to be having very bad problems since this nation has Mobile Suits that can be piloted by a Natural on par with a Coordinator."

The elder general nodded at that. "That's true," he said. "Yet at the same time, if the Earth Forces get their hands on one of their machines, they may finally have their NFOS."

Takaaki smirked a bit. "I doubt that Zeon will just let that happen," he said, and the General nodded.

**Meanwhile - Heliopolis Colony**

**Yamato Residence**

At the home of the Yamato Family on Heliopolis, Takeshi and Kira were in the living room as they both watched the news reports of all that was happening on Earth, and the reveal of the existence of Zeon.

"New Zeon, huh?" Takeshi mused. "Well, whoever they are, and wherever they come from, they certainly have made a fair difference. Without them, I'd imagine Junius Seven would be space debris… and the USSA would be part of the new 'Earth Alliance' by now."

"Yeah…" Kira said as she watched the images of Zeon's Mobile Suits fight the ground forces of the EA during the Battle of Panama. "It's been just a few days, and they've saved who knows how many people."

"And I doubt they're done yet," Takeshi remarked. "Call it a hunch, but something tells me they're just getting started…" he then sighed. "I just hope, wherever Kyou-imouto is right now, that she's safe, and not involved in the fighting."

Kira sighed as she nodded. "Yeah…" she said, a bit sadly. "I miss her, Takeshi… I'll never understand why she left…"

"Neither will I," Takeshi remarked with a frown. "I know she likely had her reasons, but what they are I have no idea…" He then looked up at the clock. "Well, looks like it's about time for me to head to Morgenroete - need to check in with the director and submit the latest iteration of that proposal I had."

"_We interrupt this broadcast for this breaking news bulletin._" The news anchor said, stopping them from leaving. "_We have received a message from the Earth Alliance carrier _Kirishima, _acting flagship of Rear Admiral Ronald Pinkerton. From reports received earlier this month, the Admiral was presumed KIA during the attempted nuclear attack on the PLANTs. It seems that this information was mistaken. Let's play the tape._"

The image of a blonde man in his late 30s wearing an AF/EA dress white uniform appeared, seating on the bridge of a ship. "_Greetings, Earth Sphere, wherever, whenever and whoever you are._" The man said, "_My name is Ronald Pinkerton. Normally, I am commander of the EAS _Schwarzkopf, _but thanks to certain assholes in Blue Cosmos, my ship is under repair._"

Images of EA warships, some even SHOOTING at one another appeared, with the _Schwarzkopf_ taking fire from several EA ships before getting support from ZAFT and Zeon ships. "_The attack on the PLANTs was not authorized by OMNI Enforcer._" He continued, "_It was cleared by a member of Blue Cosmos, a terrorist organization whose racist goals have forced my hand._"

He leaned forward, continuing his speech. "_I believe that the Earth Alliance is the future of humanity. That we MUST unite as one,_" he said. "_But not while men like Muruta Azrael and William Sutherland control it! Not while Blue Cosmos exists!_" His face was one of fury. Of unfiltered HATE. "_The words 'For the preservation of our blue and pure world', once meant to keep Earth's natural beauty intact, have been twisted for FAR TOO LONG! This is a declaration of war upon Blue Cosmos! I make this demand of like minded men and women throughout the Earth Sphere… Join me. Help me FREE the Alliance from Blue Cosmos! Only then can humanity TRULY survive, be they Natural or Coordinator!_" He stood up, raising a clenched fist 'skyward'. "_LONG LIVE THE EARTH ALLIANCE! DEATH TO BLUE COSMOS!_"

Takeshi and Kira both blinked at that.

"I gotta hand this to him; he might be crazier than a fox, but at least he's not racial arrogant crazy, like most people in Blue Cosmos," Takeshi said, and Kira nodded.

"More like mad and angry crazy," Kira said, adding her own two cents to the sudden topic.

"Indeed…" Takeshi remarked. "Well, I'd better get going. It's all hands on deck for this new project going on at Morgenroete - I think even your Professor Kato is involved."

Kira sighed as she stood up. "He better not make me work overtime again…" she muttered.

**Orb Union**

**Onogoro Island**

**Parliament Building**

The Orb Noble families and the rest of the Ministers could only gape in awe as they watched New Zeon swat the Earth Forces aside like a fly, and saving the United States of South America from a fate of being annexed by the Atlantic Federation.

"In… Incredible…" said Mina as she saw the red colored Dom Funfs that were practically _gliding _over the terrain and unleashing hell on a Atlantic Federation Linear Tank Battalion. "Not only are their mobile suits effective in space, but they have units that are just as effective on the ground."

"Effective indeed…" Gina said, as his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the machines fight, "New Zeon has a lot of tricks under their sleeves, it seems…"

Koto could only nod in agreement with his children, before he started coughing, catching the concern of the twins and the others.

"Koto," said Uzumi, as he and the twins looked at him as the Sahaku matriarch pulled his hand away, showing blood.

"Father…" Mina said in worry, while Koto could only give a slight grin.

"Heh, I thought I was rid of this pesky cough," he said and looked at his children, his daughter showing a rarely seen look of worry, and his son, while able to hide his facial emotions, could tell he was concerned by his eyes.

"Koto, you should be seeing a doctor," Uzumi said sternly. "You shouldn't be here in your condition!"

Koto chuckled a bit dryly. "With the way things are going now Uzumi… you _need _me here." He said, and Gina sighed as he shook his head.

'_Father,_' he thought, '_you have a will of iron, but that won't survive much longer in your current condition…_'

It was then their attention was redirected toward the television, as a golden bird-like symbol behind a red background appeared.

'_This is the New Republic of Zeon News Network, broadcasting on a global scale, please standby,_' said the text on the bottom that rolled by.

"A broadcast?" asked Cagalli, until the scene changed to that of an office-like room, complete with a large desk at the end, where a woman with red hair was sitting behind it.

"_Greetings, people of the Earth Sphere,_" The woman said. "_My name is Fleet Admiral Sutura Takeo, Supreme commander of the NRZ Space Navy. As you have undoubtedly heard by now… we are the New Zeon Republic. We have been isolated from the rest of the world events since the beginning of the Cosmic Era… but now that we have come out of isolation… we are not pleased._"

With a snort, Koto said, "Of course they're not pleased."

**Heliopolis Colony**

**Yamato Residence**

With Caridad and Haruma Yamato, who were watching the news in the comfort of their bedroom, they could feel that the world was about to get hectic on them. This was probably going to involve Heliopolis at some point, but they knew right off that they weren't getting involved yet, because none of their current family was getting drawn into the war through one way or another… right?

"Haruma," Caridad said. "I wonder if Kyou's doing alright? I mean… she's been missing for at least a year, and the police haven't been able to locate her in the Earth Sphere, dead or alive."

Haruma looked at his wife, a sad expression on his face, and said, "I'm worried that she might have been brainwashed by Blue Cosmos to fight those that have the half of her blood that makes her not even close to being a Natural, which would mean that she might aid in killing all non-Naturals."

Caridad, perhaps even more worried than before, couldn't help but cry from the bottom of her heart. She wanted to find out what happened to her precious baby girl, and even do what she could to save her, especially if she was somehow in OMNI Enforcer Military against her will.

Haruma, doing what he could, held her close and calmed her down from the worry and grief his wife had.

"_We came out of Isolation… and found a world divided against itself,_" Sutura continued. "_And over such mediocre reasons - because of Coordinators. Why? Why do you hate Coordinators so much? What have they done to earn such contempt from the earth sphere aside from simply existing? For living their lives?_"

"_The only difference between Naturals and Coordinators is the method in which they are born,_" she continued. "_Nothing else. Though you claim Coordinators may achieve feats faster and better than Naturals can, the truth of the matter is that Naturals can do anything a Coordinator can do if one just applies themselves to that goal!_"

"_But alas, those of Blue Cosmos would make you think otherwise,_" Sutura said. "_Seeding lies about the people of the PLANT's - the 'Space Monsters' they continue to call them._" Appearing over her right shoulder was a box, which began displaying images, taken from camera footage from within the PLANT's, showing the people of the PLANT's going about their daily lives. "_Tell me… people of Earth… what is the difference? What is the difference between the people living in the PLANT's, and those who live on earth? We are all human, we all have two arms, two legs, two eyes, two ears, a mouth, a nose. We share the same DNA as coordinators - even if their genes are simply modified, their basic DNA structure is the same as Humans. They still are born, raised, eat, sleep, and die just as all humans do. So I ask again… what is the difference?_"

**Meanwhile - Within the PLANTs**

"_Blue Cosmos would have you hate this entire people - and those who sympathise with them, just because they are born differently,_" Sutura continued to speak as her message was broadcasted across the earth sphere, including the PLANT's as the people watched their nearest TV screens. "_And the hate that they spread nearly cost the lives of countless innocent lives who could of been lost in the attack against the PLANT Colonies just one week ago - where Blue Cosmos attempted to use _nuclear weapons _to destroy the PLANTs, and unless we and Rear Admiral Pinkerton had not intervened, hundreds of thousands - if not millions of lives would of been lost. People who had never done anything to harm you._"

"_But I know what you may think,_" she said. "_For I too have learned of the radical ideals that some Coordinators in the PLANT's claim. Those that believe Coordinators are humanity's next step in evolution, and believe you as inferior._ _However, to them, I will say this: George Glenn once said that Coordinators were the bridge connecting earth and the great outer space where much is yet to be understood. That coordinators are the ones standing between the present human world, and the future. That they were the Regulators, the Coordinators meant to guide the way. That it was his wish that there will be people who will continue in his footsteps."_

"_George Glenn was correct… to an extent,_" she said. "_The universe is a new environment, one which shall compel mankind to change. However while Coordinators may be able to help us down that path, they are not the ultimate form of human evolution that you may think them to be - for human evolution cannot be rushed. Our evolution began when Apes evolved into the first forms of man, and continued on when we let go of our feudalist past and accepted the rational science of the renaissance._"

"_Space… space is where mankind's third and final step of evolution will take place. Where we transform into a new type of human, people who have a profound sensitivity and insight, and a far greater awareness of the vastness of time and space. Mankind's evolution is a natural one, not one which can be rushed through artificial means. Just as the act of walking increased man's range of movement and helped the concept of tribe and nation-state develop. Powered Vehicles helped expand man's awareness to a global level. And now mankind has expanded into space, where by living and working in space shall open the door to the vastness which we shall call home. Coordinators - as strong as you may be - are just a part, a single step, towards all of mankind's evolution. For Naturals _and _Coordinators alike._"

The Council members all watched the speech Sutura was giving. Many of them began thinking on her words, as well as the ones they spoke of themselves and their fellow Coordinators.

Siegel was silent, as he agreed with Sutura's logic, that Coordinators were just a stepping stone.

**Meanwhile - Washington DC**

Muruta Azrael was mad.

Actually, scratch that, he wasn't at that low a level of anger. He was absolutely _lividly pissed off!_ When he saw the news broadcast that was being aired worldwide, he attempted to cut the feed, only for the feed to have better encryptions than he could cut. He tried to have the source of the feed traced, but whoever was encrypting the feed was making it seem as if it was emitting from _everywhere _in the Earth Sphere.

"Who the HELL are these people?" Muruta snapped out, jumping out of his chair as he slammed his fists against the table. "I want them found, damnit! NOW!"

"_This is why we will fight Blue Cosmos - as well as the Earth Alliance - for as long as they follow their ideals of anti-coordinator and anti-colonial sentiments. We shall fight for the independence of the PLANT's as long as they wish it, as well for all other space colonies wishing to seek autonomy from the Earth. Do not let Blue Cosmos scare you with the web of lies they have spread over the years! We shall fight with ZAFT and Rear Admiral Ronald Pinkerton to see the removal and destruction of Blue Cosmos and their sympathisers, so the Earth Alliance may become what it should be._"

**EAS **_**Kirishima**_

Ron chuckled as Sutura continued her speech, and while he agreed with the anti-Blue Cosmos sentiment, colonial independence was a REALLY bad idea in his opinion. If the colonies were made autonomous, there was always the chance their populations would grow to hate their former countrymen, and would begin an arms buildup, which would eventually lead to war.

It had happened dozens of times in the past, and Ron was getting REALLY tired of seeing it. That was why he supported a single world government: less red tape and less chances of everything going to shit. Still, if he wanted to free the Alliance from Blue Cosmos and their hidden backers, he needed them. After they were eliminated, however, he would tell the NZR and the PLANTs to go back to their colonies until OMNI Enforcer was back on its' feet and able to keep their respective armed forces out of Alliance territory.

He took out a pill bottle and took out three headache pills. He had been getting more and more intense headaches since the Republican forces arrived there, and thus had to get more and more pills. Then there were his rather… nasty nightmares of extra-solar beings completely dominating humanity in the near-future. That further reinforced his goal of uniting ALL of humanity. They needed ALL of their resources focused on defending themselves rather than fighting amongst themselves, which would ALWAYS happen with dozens of nations.

**With Kyou**

"_And so, it is with this declaration, that the Republic of New Zeon has unanimously agreed… to declare a state of war against Blue Cosmos, and all in the Earth Alliance who support their radical ways,_" Sutura said. "_We will not stand idly by as they corrupt the people of Earth and Space with their genocidal ideals. And we shall not stop until Blue Cosmos has been rendered defunct and destroyed!_" She then raised her hand up in a fist and shouted. "_SIEG ZEON!_"

Kyou watched the speech with a look of sheer awe and fascination. Not only were the New Zeon Republic aiming for the sheer independence of the PLANTs, but all the space colonies were given the chance to have autonomy from their sponsor nations, even the colony of Heliopolis where her family was currently living.

It was at times like this that Kyou became especially worried for her family's wellbeing. Not only were they aware of her absence from Heliopolis by now, they were probably missing her a great deal, likely because of the saying "You don't know what you have until it's gone". It was times like this when the saying was proven true… whether she liked it or not.

True, she was the baby of the family, but much of the attention went to her older siblings for one reason or another. It wasn't a case of the attention going to the baby, like what one would expect, even though she needed all the help she could get in her life.

'_Kira-nee, Takeshi-nii, please be alright… away from the war front in any way.'_

It was then that there was a knock at the door. Kyou, being curious about who would want her attention, went to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

Upon reaching the door, however….

The person on the other side of the door was none other than her constant molester, Izumi Nanjo. "Konnichi wa, Kyou-chan!"

"**ACK!**" Kyou screamed at seeing Izumi. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?! Shouldn't you still be in the ZAFT Academy?!"

"I got a transfer to be Rear Admiral Pinkerton's backup aide," Izumi said nonchalantly. "Besides which, I wanted to be with you more. Want to ma—"

"What in the hell are you doing, Ensign?" Both looked at Captain Sakura Horaki, who did NOT look pleased. "You were supposed to report to Admiral Pinkerton the MILLISECOND you came onboard! Instead, I find you HERE. Care to explain?"

"Uh, well…." Izumi was having trouble finding an appropriate answer to say to the Captain, mainly because there wasn't one that she was able to say.

"You can call Izumi-chan here my molester," Kyou said without any shame of outing her friend. "In fact, she was probably going to do something stupid and perverted with me when she got here."

Sakura facepalmed. "Jesus Christ." She muttered "This is going to get annoying: I just know it. Now, young lady..." Sakura pulled out a handgun and pointed it at her. "Report to the Admiral. NOW. My patience is running VERY low, and this won't make it come back any faster."

"**EEK!** Alright, reporting to the Admiral!" With that, Izumi ran to the bridge, expecting Pinkerton to be there.

He wasn't.

He was in his quarters.

**With Ron**

The man himself was asleep, and was having a nightmare. This involved the main reason he despised Blue Cosmos. Unknown to all but his closest friends, he was once married. To a Coordinator, no less. Her name was Kaede Yoshimiko, and she disappeared ten years ago, along with his daughter, Kyoko. This was causing a psychic disturbance on board that Kyou felt three decks below. As such, the younger Newtype wanted to know what was going on.

**Back with Kyou**

Before Captain Horaki could leave the area where Kyou was at, Kyou spoke up and asked, "Captain, is there anything about the Rear Admiral that would make him have nightmares?"

"Nothing that I know of, but why would you want to know?"

"Well, I felt something… some sort of disturbance, and it originated from his quarters." She said, "I was wondering if he had anything in his past that would constitute as troubling for him now." Kyou really felt the need to at least help her superior out, if he wanted that help.

"Wait, what the hell—Where the hell are you going?"

Kyou started to head toward the lift that would take her to the right deck. "I have to find out what's going on, so that this won't be a weight on his shoulders any longer." With that, Kyou continued to go to the lift.

**Back with Ron**

He KNEW they were responsible. They didn't have his last name, but they KNEW that they were his family. On that day, he vowed to DESTROY Blue Cosmos. Blue Cosmos murdered his family just to spite him. At that moment, he woke up, looking at what seemed to be an older version of his little girl. "Kyoko?"

"Rear Admiral, who in this life is Kyoko?" The woman said, "I'm Kyou Yamato, remember?"

Ron sighed as he got out of his bed. "Fuck." He muttered, "The LAST thing I wanted to reveal and I tell you about it."

Kyou, mainly because she didn't know anything about the situation and wanted to help her superior, said, "Sir, if you want to talk, I'll listen." She said, "I won't reveal anything you don't want me to." As if to emphasize the point, she moved her hand to her mouth as if it had a zipper on it, and sealed it closed.

The Rear Admiral grabbed his white jacket and put it on. "Kyoko was my daughter." He glanced at her. "And you look just like her."

"E-excuse me, sir? I look just like her?" Kyou asked a bit incredulously. After a moment to collect her thoughts, she said, "Then again, I wouldn't be surprised by this. It's hard to find duplicates of the same genetic profile, but it has happened. How old would she be now?"

He buttoned up his uniform, then attached his gun holster to his belt. "She'd be 16 if Blue Cosmos hadn't murdered her or my wife ten years ago. The only difference is that she'd have my eyes. Otherwise, you look just like her."

Blinking twice, Kyou realized that the reason why he cared so much about her purity in life was because of his family, and how he missed being the father he could have been for his little girl. If Kyoko was born two years before she was, then that meant that Rear Admiral Pinkerton would have had a year extra experience ahead of her parents with raising girls, if Kyoko was still alive in this case.

"Rear Admiral Pinkerton, I want to help you, like you were doing your best to help me… before I took lives in the battlefield. Will you let me help you shoulder the burden by taking me on as a surrogate daughter?"

"You can't replace her. Or my wife." He said somberly, before he let out a bitter chuckle "But I'll take the offer. Besides..." He put his cap on his head. "This might help me get closure after Blue Cosmos is annihilated."

Kyou, unaware that she was crying, looked her superior in the eye and said, "Alright… father."

At that moment…

The door was opened from outside, revealing Izumi at the ready, and saying, "Ensign Nanjo, reporting… for… duty… Kyou-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Good day, young lady. As for why young Miss Yamato is here… she was councelling me on a psychological problem I have."

Izumi was about to ask what sort of psychological problem it was when she looked at Kyou's face, tears streaming from her eyes. Knowing that this was not the right time to ask, she said, "Roger, I understand. I'll wait for until you're both ready for me to know my first assignment."

"No need. I'm heading to the bridge now. And you're both going to take a few lessons in commanding a warship while we're at it."

Izumi's eyes widened, possibly larger how Kyou's eyes widened.

"Don't get distracted! This is harder than you think, Cadets! Commanding a ship is harder than piloting a Mobile Suit! If this were a battle, both of you would be dead ten seconds ago!" He walked out of the room, followed by his new students.

**117Jorn: Know I said it before, but I'll say it again… SIEG ZEON! :D**

**Patriot-112: I agree with you completely.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Things are definitely heating up here. Looking forward to things to come.**

**Xamusel: Wait for the next chapter to see a touching (in my opinion) scene that almost made it to this chapter. I hope you guys agree that it needed to be there in canon.**

**Ron the True Fan: Didn't see THAT coming, did you?**

**Xamusel: You mean the Rear Admiral's family life?**

**Ron the True Fan: Considering I NEVER do that for my guys, it's one hell of a screwball.**

**Xamusel: Agreed. I don't want to know what he did with his life after Blue Cosmos killed his family and before being OMNI Enforcer… but it must've been Hell.**

**Patriot-112: I hear ya. So, without further adieu…**

**Xamusel: Sayonara no Tsubasa!**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


End file.
